


Blue Hearts and Paper Cuts

by sailortwilightt



Series: The Strings of Fate [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confusion, F/M, Get ready for some feels, I took so long, I'm so sorry, It's not really incest, Lowkey incest??, RIP, Red String of Fate, Red Strings and Markers, red string au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailortwilightt/pseuds/sailortwilightt
Summary: A sequel to: Red Strings and MarkersAdrien Agreste didn't remember much after the cathedral collapsed. He recalled hearing a voice, a female voice, calling out to him."Chat! Chat Noir! God damn it, you'd better be alive when I get in there!""Kid! Adrien! Are you okay?"The red string of fate connects you to the person you're fated to be with. Whenever you mark your skin, your significant other gets marked as well.The last thing Adrien remembered seeing before his world went dark was the elegant yet rushed pink ink on his forearm. "I'm sorry."





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so before we begin, lets start with the disclaimers! 
> 
> Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Thomas Astruc and co-produced by Zagtoon, Method Animation, and more!
> 
> I do not own any of the characters or anything related to Ladybug! I just kinda wrote this story and I better not see you with this story, claiming it as your own on another place, or else!
> 
> So hey guys, its-a me! I know this sequel is very much overdue and I severely apologize for my lateness. 
> 
> BUT LUCKY FOR YOU, I already have four chapters out, so go ahead and read those!

It was dark and it was hard to breathe. The sound of things shaking, glass shattering, the earth trembling. There was people talking in the distance, but it was garbled noise. A hot pain shot through his right arm and a cool swirling on his left. 

Adrien shot up in his bed, drenched in a pool of his own sweat as he gasped for air. "What...?" 

"Adrien!" A black fuzz zipped to the blond, looking over him frantically for any injuries. "Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?" Adrien peeled his blankets off, coming to sit to the edge of his bed. He moved his extremities, rolled his shoulders, stood and stretched. Nothing. 

"Was it all a dream?" Adrien was quick to reach into his nightstand, opening the top drawer and opening the green marker that lay inside. 

The red string of fate – a connection made by the gods that tied you to the person you're destined to be with. At the age of fifteen, the red string grants you the ability to communicate with the end of your red string; write on your skin and the other will receive the mark as well. 

As Chat Noir, Adrien found his string tied to his partner, Ladybug. After several long years, Adrien discovered Ladybug's identity on a school trip to London. Adrien had been meaning to tell her that he knows her identity, he just hadn't gotten around to it. 

All he remembers is fighting some akuma in a cathedral but things took a turn for the worst... _Marinette._

"Are you there? Ladybug?" The writing on his arm glowed and started to slowly fade – something he had never experienced before. Adrien looked up at Plagg. 

"Was this all just a dream? Did I dream up an akuma?" 

"You didn't." 

"A musical, choral akuma?" Plagg nodded. "What happened?" Adrien didn't receive an answer as a knock on his door made Plagg zip under the pillows. 

"Adrien, it's time to wake up. You're going to be late for school if you sleep in." Adrien let out a silent sigh. 

"I'm awake Nathalie." Adrien called back. 

"Breakfast will be served in the dining room." The echo of her heels clipping the floor slowly disappeared and Adrien began to get ready for school. 

It was weird. Everything seemed normal and it was beginning to put Adrien on edge. 

Breakfast was the same as usual, alone and bland. Nathalie describing the plans for today before leaving him alone to his thoughts until he arrived at school. 

Could it really have been just a dream? Everything had been so clear, there is no way that it could have been a dream. Even Plagg knows of the akuma and Plagg has no way to get into my head unless we are transformed. Everyone was there, Chloé, Nino, Alya... 

The Ladyblog. 

Adrien was quick to get on his cell phone and to the internet browser, putting in the all too familiar address. 

"Webpage not found?" 

"Did you say something, Adrien?" Nathalie asked from the front seat. 

"N-No, sorry." Adrien muttered. He continued to refresh the page, but it still read "webpage not found". He searched for it in the search engine and nothing was found either. He continued searching until he arrived at the school, meeting up with Nino at the front. 

"Hey dude, good morning." Nino greeted with a wave. 

"Good morning. Uh, where's Alya?" Nino looked at his wrist. Red messy writing was barely visible. 

"She's on her way." 

"Good morning!" Alya called, coming down the corner and planting a kiss on Nino's cheek. Alya greeted Adrien and he smiled and nodded in return, before they began to head inside. Which was something that struck Adrien as odd as they would usually wait for Marinette. 

"Hey Alya, what happened to the Ladyblog?" Adrien asked as he stood at her other side. She looked at him curiously. 

"Ladyblog? I have a Chatblog but not a 'Ladyblog'." Now it was Adrien's turn to look at her as if she had sprouted another head. 

"Chatblog?" She laughed. 

"Yeah, the blog to only the greatest, most wanted leather wearing cat of Paris. Don't you remember? You're a big fan of that black cat too." 

"I am?" Adrien asked. 

"Yeah bro. Ever since he came out, he's been the most wanted. Don't you remember, like three years ago?" 

"Most wanted, how come?" 

"Paris' most wanted criminal!" Criminal? 

"What's with you all of a sudden? You suddenly claim about some 'Ladyblog' and now you don't even remember that you're a Chat Noir fan?" Adrien shook his head slowly. 

"I guess I've been too stressed out and all." He mumbled and tried to laugh. Alya hummed. 

"Probably. By the way, where's your sister?" 

"My what? Sister?" Alya and Nino exchanged a glance and laughed. 

"You know, your only sister?" 

"I don't have one. 

"If she hears you say that, she's going to be upset." Adrien was about to reject the idea once more before his voice was interrupted. 

"Big brother!" A flash of blue bounded into the classroom, attaching to his arm and looking up at him with a smile. 

"Marinette!" He was glad to see her, alive and uninjured, but he was worried about how she was addressing him by. 

"Sorry, I wasn't able to come to school with you with morning. Papa had me showing a design early this morning." She hugged him and as much as Adrien wanted to hold her flush to him, he couldn't find the strength to. 

"Showing a design?" 

"For the upcoming Agreste fall line, remember?" Adrien blinked. 

"When did Father get you to show your designs" Marinette chuckled, looking at Adrien and her two peers nervously. 

"Silly, are you feeling well?" She leaned back from him and put the back of her hand to his forehead. "Don't you remember? Papa put us in the business together; you the model and I'm the designer. Remember how happy Papa was whenever he found out I wanted to be fashion designer?" She smiled fondly at the memory while it didn't come to Adrien. 

"Who are you?" Her attention turned back to Adrien and her smile faltered. 

"W-What do you mean?" 

"What is your name?" 

"M-Marinette... Agreste." His heart sunk. 

"Isn't your name Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" She began to stammer. 

"Yo, aren't those like the famous bakers? I heard that they didn't have any children." Adrien stared at Nino. 

"Okay, what kind of prank are you all playing at here?" He asked, looking at all of them as if they were strangers. They returned the same stare with concern. 

"Adrikins! Oh and Mari too!" 

"Chlo!" Marinette quickly went to Chloé's side. "Something is wrong with Adrien." 

"What?" The blonde turned her gaze to Adrien. "Are you okay? If Mari's this upset, it must be big." This was a good prank. Marinette and Chloé? He started to laugh. 

"This isn't real. This can't be real." Adrien felt his shirt pocket be tugged on. 

"Check her earrings." Plagg's voice urged. Of course, her earrings. Adrien quickly crossed over to where Marinette and Chloé were, cupping Marinette's cheeks. She was different altogether, dressed in designer clothing he couldn't recognize and her hair was down. 

Adrien brushed her hair behind her ears and there were star-studded diamond earrings. Not the black studs he was expecting to be there. 

His heart plummeted and his breathing constricted. Panic, hysteria and dread set it. 

"A-Adrien?" It was the same raven hair, the same bluebell eyes, the same voice that stuttered when she was embarrassed or trying to stop his kisses. 

But it wasn't her. 

So he bolted. He ran out of the classroom despite how many people called out to him. He shot out of the building and ran. Ran until he was out of the public eye. 

"Plagg, transform me!" Without a care, Chat Noir vaulted through the sunny Parisian day, to the farthest and tallest point he could, away from all sorts of human interaction – the Eiffel Tower. 

He was out of breath but it wasn't because he had just sprinted and vaulted his way across the city of Paris. It was because he realized he was in a world that wasn't his. 

"Plagg." The transformation disappeared and the kwami was in his hands. "What happened? Where's Ladybug? _Where are we?_ " Plagg floated out of Adrien's hands, looking at the city of Paris before him. 

"I-I can't sense her. Tikki, Papillon must have gotten to-" 

"No. There's no way." 

"Kid, she didn't have the earrings-" 

"That doesn't mean anything! Maybe she had a change of wardrobe today!" 

"Then explain how she's an Agreste. I clearly heard her call you 'big brother'." Adrien clutched his hair. 

"It's a prank. A bad dream and a prank-" 

"Adrien! I can't sense her. I can't sense her at all! She's not around, you can't seem to communicate with her either. There's magic everywhere! We aren't in our world anymore!" Plagg shouted at his holder. Never had Adrien heard Plagg as agitated as he was now. "He has her... The church collapsed and she ran out of time... We, we have to go see him." 

"Him?" 

"The Guardian." He zipped into Adrien's hands, his paws patting on the ring. "I'll tell you how to get there." Adrien nodded. 

"Plagg, transform me." 

The trip to where ever the Guardian was staying was short, yet very sketchy. A dimly lit alley street. Empty wooden boxes and stray newspaper sheets welcomed him with a 'closed' sign hanging on the door. 

"Are you sure this is the right place? A Chinese massage parlor?" 

" _Just go in._ " Just as Chat was about to knock, the door creaked open. His ear twitched and his tail swished slightly. 

"I'm expected?" 

" _The Guardian must know something._ " Chat pushed the door open and continued inside, closing the door behind him. He was inside a small lobby, a waiting room of sorts. 

"I have been waiting for you." A voice reached to them and Chat's ears twitched at the voice. "Please, come in." Plagg dropped the transformation and zipped forward, stopping before exiting the lobby. 

"Well, c'mon, don't lag behind." Adrien fixed his bag across his shoulder and he followed Plagg, paying attention to his surroundings. The hallway was dimly lit, but he could tell that the flooring was wooden planks that creaked under his weight. The wallpaper was cream colored with pale green palm trees. His nose picked up the faintest scent of incense as he drew closer to a door. 

Sunlight shone through the door and after Plagg zoomed in, Adrien pushed the door open. The wooden flooring turned into tatami matting and a red plush carpet towards the middle. Two sitting cushions were on the carpet, one being occupied by a gentleman in a red floral printed button up and khaki shorts. 

"Chat Noir, I was hoping to see you soon." He rose his head, smiling warmly. "Please, take a seat." In his cross-legged position, he motioned to the cushion before him. 

Adrien remembered this man from long ago. This was the man he helped just outside the school. And soon after, he found a small, black wooden box in his bag that contained a silver ring. 

"So you're the Guardian?" Adrien asked, setting his bag down on the floor as he sat. The man nodded, stroking his barely white streaked black beard as he watched Adrien. 

"I am sure you have many questions. I may be able to answer them for you." 

"Old man!" Plagg zipped to the man. 

"Plagg!" Adrien scolded under his breath. The man chuckled, holding the kwami in his hand and stroking his head with two fingers. 

"It's quite alright. That's how the boy greets me. It is nice to see you Plagg. It has been a couple years, has it not?" Plagg mewed happily, something Adrien have never seen before. 

However, Plagg mewling happily was the least of his concerns at the moment. 

"I apologize for interrupting your warm reunion Guardian and Plaag, but-" He rose hand. 

"Please, call me Fu." Adrien nodded, taking Fu's cue to continue. 

"There's something that I want to ask. Well, there's many things I want to ask." Fu nodded. "What happened to Ladybug? Where is her kwami? Why is Ladybug... Why is Marinette my sister? What, where, what is this world?" 

"Adrien, do you remember your last akuma attack?" Adrien tried to recall what the last akuma was. There was a heavy cloud on his memories that lingered in his thoughts, but he was able to clear through. 

"There was a concert. A woman, Treble Maker. She... Ladybug noticed that she fancied me so we tried to use myself as a diversion, but she through us and attacked ladybug." He put a hand to his chest. He could still remember the pain he felt. 

_"Ladybug!" Chat Noir peered over the broken window until he saw the red umbrella with black polka dots open. He also saw Nino in the distance. Chat wanted to do nothing more than to jump down to Ladybug, but Treble Maker was still in attack mode._

"Look like spots over that was what made your forte. Un-fur-tunately for you, kitty cat, you're going to be put to rest." In her hand, she held a small sizzling whole note. "Permanently." 

Now that Chat had paid attention, there were several strewn around the cathedral. 

"It was nice playing with you." One after another, the time bombs exploded, destroying the infrastructure of the cathedral. Beams and arches started to crumble and fall. 

"Adrien, you have to get out of here! Before the building collapses down on us!" _Plagg called._

"Ladybug! She's in the back!" 

"You won't be able to get to her if you're dead!" _Plagg had a point. Chat tried to vault through the falling debris, but his ankles got caught by Treble Maker's base clef on a fallen over beam and he lost his balance._

"Why don't you be a good kitty and stay somewhere I can reach you easily?" He was so close to the front door. Escape, freedom was near, but his legs were constricted and his chest felt a dull pain. He tried to reach for his baton but Tremble Maker kicked it out of reach. She leaned down and grabbed his chin with a smug smile. "I'll be back for you soon kitty. There's a bug that need to get squished." Chat moved out of her grip with a grunt. She laughed as she left him. 

The ground shook as she sang, debris falling on him. 

"Chat! Chat Noir! God damn it, you better be alive when I get in there!" His vision, even with the cat's night vision, was blurry with all the dust that was fell with the debris. Infrastructure had cornered him into a tight spot and his right arm got trapped under a fallen stone arc. 

"Kid! Adrien! Are you okay?" _Chat grunted._

"D-Does it look like I'm okay?" Chat coughed and he shifted, trying to move his arm. He hissed in pain – his arm was probably broken. That was until the pain slowly started to subside. 

"How is that?" 

_"What are you doing?"_

"Taking your pain." 

_"Don't push yourself."_

"Help is coming. Can you use cataclysm?" _Chat squeezed his free hand._

"Do you have the energy for it?" 

"Don't worry about me, kid." _Chat nodded._

"Cataclysm!" The black rustic magic grew in his palm and he swiped at the stone pillar on his arm. 

"Chat!" The voice was muffled as the stone arc started to crumble before him, the pressure on his arm releasing. "Chat! Oh god, you okay?" After the debris cleared, Alya managed to slip in. As the stone arc disappeared, the transformation dropped and the pain hit Adrien like a freight train. 

Just before he blacked out, he felt writing on his arm. Through his blurred vision, he saw messy pink writing. 

"I'm sorry." 

Fu sat silent as he listened to Adrien's tale. His eyes hung on Plagg sadly. 

"The reason you cannot sense Tikki is because she must have been taken." 

"Taken?" They both asked. Fu nodded solemnly. 

"The akuma got a hold of Ladybug's miraculous and took it to Papillon. Papillon... With possession of the Miraculous of Creation, has created a world to his benefit." 

"Created a world of his own benefit?" 

"Tikki has many powers and paired with the Miraculous of Champions, they created a world in where Ladybug does not exist." 

"Why would Tikki do that?" Adrien asked. 

"Just like Nooroo was forced into making akumas rather than champions, Tikki was forced into this action as well." Plagg's ears were drooped and his tail sagged. "This world was created. False lives and ideologies have been created. In this world, Papillon is a hero, while Chat Noir is a wanted criminal." 

"So nobody knows about Ladybug? Ladybug is-" 

"Non-existent in this realm. Since Papillon was not able to get your Miraculous, he has crafted a world where everyone is after your miraculous. Therefore, you are a wanted criminal." Plagg scoffed, his tail swishing angrily. 

"Like I'll let him get his paws on me." 

"But Fu, that still doesn't explain as to why I still know of Ladybug. If Papillon has created a false world with new ideologies, then why do I still remember?" 

"Miraculous holders were unaffected by the reality change." 

"You're a miraculous holder?" Fu nodded. 

"Wayzz." From behind Fu, a small turtled floated into view, bowing to Adrien. 

"How do you do?" It spoke softly and respectably, much differently to what he was used to. Adrien nodded to it with a small smile as Plagg tackled them down. 

"But Marinette... Ladybug in this world, she's my sister. Why did that happen?" Adrien questioned. 

"There are some things that must have not blended well when the new reality was created. While creating this alternate universe, Tikki used her healing magic – as to why you are now uninjured – however, as for Ladybug being your sibling, I am unsure. Did you share your identities?" 

"Tikki knew." Plagg spoke up. 

"She must have altered the universe to place her as close as she could to Chat then." Which in turn means, she became your sister." Adrien couldn't process this. 

"Tikki did it for Marinette's safety." Plagg reassured him. 

"That doesn't help me when I have romantic feelings for my alleged sister." Adrien muttered, turning his attention back to Fu. "Where does this leave Papillon?" 

"I am unsure." Fu admitted. "He has used the Miraculous of Creation to its full power, so it is more than likely that Tikki has gone into hibernation within the miraculous. Plagg let out a worried sigh. 

"Tikki..." 

"How would I bring out Papillon?" Plagg's ears perked, a smile tugging at his lips. 

"Your school companion, Alya Césaire, has good documentation. I would suggest researching her material and formulate a plan." Adrien nodded. "Meanwhile, I will try and contact another miraculous holder to aid your quest. 

"Another miraculous holder?" Fu nodded. 

"Once I get into contact with them, I shall have Plagg bring you back to me. Until then, I suggest you keep up your rouse, Chat Noir. I am sure you have a very worried sister on your hands." He motioned to his school bag and Plagg phased through the side of the bag, reappearing out of the top, struggling to pull Adrien's cell phone. 

"You're in trouble." Plagg sang. 

"I'm plagued with bad luck, what do you expect?" Adrien took the phone from Plagg's paws and he met with many missed calls and text notifications. "Thank you for all of this, Fu." Adrien bowed once he stood. 

"You shall hear from me again soon." Fu bowed his head and Adrien nodded. 

"Good bye, old man." Fu smiled. 

"Take good care of your boy Plagg." Plagg zipped to Fu and got a pat, before zipping back to Adrien. 

Once Adrien was out of the massage parlor, he phoned Marinette. 

"Adrien? Where are you? Where did you go?" Her concern was the same as always. "Everyone was worried. Professor Bustier was about to call Papa, but I lied and told her you had a shoot... Adrien, are you okay?" 

"I'm sorry Marinette. I didn't mean to run off like that. I guess I was having a bad morning and needed a break." He heard her sigh. 

"Will you make it back by lunch? Chloé said we could have lunch at her Papa's restaurant today." Chloé. 

What was Chloé like in this world? Now that Marinette was an Agreste, did she tolerate her? Were they friends? 

"Adrien?" 

"Yes?" 

"You didn't answer." 

"Oh." Adrien looked at his watch. "Are we getting escorted?" 

"She's taking us." 

"Us?" 

"Alya, Nino and I?" What a world. 

"I'll meet you there then." 

"Adrien?" 

"Yes Mari?" 

"I was really worried about you today. Will you talk to me about it tonight?" It was genuine Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

How close of a sibling relationship did they have? Was Marinette adopted into the family? How long had she been an Agreste? 

"Maybe. If I feel up to it." There was a sigh of relief on the other end. 

"I'll see you soon." 

"See you soon." Adrien kept the phone to his ear until he heard the tone die. He pulled the phone away, looking down at the contact photo of a bubbly Marinette. 

"Wow, I'm impressed that an 'I love you' or a nickname didn't slip." Plagg hung by his shoulder. Adrien let out a sigh. 

"Oh shut it." He ran a hand through his hair. "I always imagined her to be an Agreste, but never like this." Plagg snickered. 

"Nobody ever said you'd be lucky." Adrien chuckled. 

"I think I'm aware of that." Plagg looked up at his master with flattened ears for a moment. He felt bad, extremely. The one important thing that Adrien Agreste had in his life, his best friend and his girlfriend, was stripped away from him, just like Plagg got stripped from his. However, he wasn't going to let that bring him down. Together, they would fight this. A silent pact, Adrien Agreste and Plagg, against the world. 

"You ready?" 

"Whenever you are." 

"Plagg, transform me."


	2. i i

Chat Noir released his transformation in an alley, a street down from Le Grand Paris.

"Keep it calm, casual." Adrien narrowed his eyes at his kwami.

"You're the last person I would like to get advice from. I can keep up the rouse. Can you?" Plagg tutted.

"Of course I can." He huffed, crossing his arms. Adrien smirked.

"How much camembert do you want to bet that you're going to lose it first?" Plagg's ears twitched and his tail swished mischievously.

"Oh, so you want to play kid? Two wheels." Adrien rose an eyebrow.

"Mini?" Plagg smirked.

"Whole." Adrien chuckled.

"You're really betting on this, aren't you?"

"Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Plagg zipped into Adrien's shirt and Adrien began to walk to Le Grand Paris.

Adrien was greeted warmly by the front desk receptionist, she mentioned that his party was waiting for him upstairs. Adrien nodded and started to head towards the elevator, when a voice caught his attention.

"Adrien?" Marinette was coming down the staircase.

"Marinette." Adrien changed his course and they met at the bottom of the staircase. She was quick to wrap her arms around Adrien and sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried sick." Adrien gave a soft smile, holding her close.

"Sorry." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I guess I've been overstressed." She hummed softly, pulling away. She looked him over, and if Adrien hadn't been told that he was in some crazy, alternate universe, he would have thought she was checking him out.

"You need a break. Maybe I can convince Papa to give us a day off." It made Adrien shiver on how she addressed his – their? – father. Did they have a close relationship? How was Adrien's relationship with his father in this world?

"That would be nice." He murmured. She examined his face before smiling softly.

"Let's go. Everyone's waiting. She linked her arm around his and she motioned to the stairs.

Le Grand Paris had its Bourgeois grandeur that never changed. As Marinette and Adrien entered the dining room, a blond and a brunette rose from their chairs.

"Adrikins!"

"Mari!" The two waved them over before they started bickering childishly. The two of them joined the round table they were sitting at, large enough for the five of them. Alya sat between Chloé and Nino, Marinette took the seat besides Chloé, leaving Adrien to sit between Marinette and Nino.

"We hope you're feeling better." Chloé spoke up while Alya tsked.

"What about 'don't talk about it' did you not understand?" Alya asked. Chloé huffed while Marinette sighed.

"Oh whatever, you can't deny you weren't all as worried as I was." Chloé eyed Nino.

"Well, she's not wrong." Nino admitted.

"Ha!" Chloé smiled smugly and Alya pouted with a huff.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side." Alya whined, mock punching her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I worried you all. I promise, I'm okay." Adrien smiled.

"Don't you flash that model smile at us." Chloé shot from across the table.

"You guys, leave him alone, would ya?" Marinette huffed and Adrien chuckled, guilty.

"You caught me." Adrien rose his hands in defeat.

"It's not like we're your closest friends, or anything." Chloé mumbled sarcastically.

"It's nothing, really." Chloé gave a nonbelieving hum before lunch was brought.

Everyone ate, socializing between themselves. It seemed like Alya and Marinette are friends with Chloé, although Alya just seems to tolerate her. Chloé didn't seem to be a pain this time around. Where was Sabrina?

Lunch went on and over, Chloé giving all of them a ride back to the school. He was welcomed back with open arms and several questions.

"I assume you will not be having more sudden, middle of the school day photo shoots, correct?" Professor Bustier questioned, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"No, no ma'am." He bowed his head in apology.

A normal school day. It was... All so normal. Yet it wasn't?

Chloé didn't make any snide remarks at Marinette. Occasionally she would at Alya, but it was only in a joking manner. Alya seemed to tolerate Chloé more, often retorting her comments, sharing laughs. Nino seemed to be a part of that as well, but he appeared to keep to himself and out of Chloé's way.

_So this is what an alternate universe is like, huh?_

"Marinette, Adrikins, will we be able to hang out today?" Chloé asked as they all packed their things as the final bell rang.

"Unfortunately, we can't. Papa scheduled us for a shoot and we both have to be there." Marinette slipped her back on; it wasn't the usual pink it had been.

"Bummer." Alya sighed.

"Being an Agreste is never easy." Chloé added. Adrien chuckled.

"You're not wrong." He put his own back over his shoulder, Marinette hooking herself to his arm. "Maybe we can get together another day?" They nodded.

"If not, I can always convince Papa to give us a day off." Marinette spoke up.

"Those exist?" Adrien asked, mostly in a serious manner, but in a joking tone.

"Well no, but I can probably convince him to let us off for an afternoon."

"I thought so." They laughed.

"See you tomorrow!" The group said their goodbyes as they split for their separate destinations. Adrien slid in after Marinette, Marinette leaning on his shoulder while they rode.

"Tired?" Adrien asked, only loud enough so she could hear. She glanced up at him, sighing softly.

"Yeah, I guess? Maybe it was the early morning, but I felt really sore. Body aches, especially one of my arms." She rubbed at her right arm – the same arm Chat Noir had previously injured. Post-world change pain?

Adrien wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her arm gently. "Are you feeling better?" She nods.

"Yes, after breakfast, the pain settled down. That and I forgot about it once Papa had me showing the designs." She laid her head on his chest.

"And how did that go?"

"Very well, actually. Papa said he was proud and that the other designers wanted in. I heard that they want to schedule us for something in the upcoming month." Adrien hummed and they remained in a comfortable silence until they arrived at location of the shoot, La Seine.

Leaving their bags in the car, the two are taken to the tents down by the riverside by Nathalie, until the two were whisked away to their respective tents.

Adrien was pushed into a tent full of clothes, towards a snug, makeshift dressing room made up of three curtains and handed a pair of clothing to change into.

While he changed, Plagg took the opportunity to slip out and lay on the little stool that took half of the space of the small changing room.

"How much longer are you going to pretend?" Plagg cried. Adrien removed his tee, followed by his shirt.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Chloé! Isn't it strange? She's so... friendly." He shivered as Adrien slipped on a white button up, before putting on a blue knit sweater.

"I have no other choice. I don't know what you're expecting me to do." He fixed the collar, working on folding the sleeves to his elbows.

"Freak out so I can have two wheels of camembert." Adrien looked up at his smug kwami.

"And cause a scene? Better luck next time." He removed his pants and replaced them with some darker blue jeans. "Nice try though." Plagg muttered as Adrien slipped his shoes on and stepped out of the dressing room.

Being patted down and powdered with makeup, Marinette came in, doing some final touches on Adrien's collar.

"So, what do you think?" She asked, motioning to the sweater.

"I like it, it's just a little too hot to be wearing it in this heat." Marinette giggled.

"If you cooperate, the faster you will be able to get out of those clothes." She fixed his hair slightly and smiled.

"Are you implying that I won't cooperate?" Adrien mocked offense.

"Not at all, dearest brother." Adrien hummed at the address and she moved aside, allowing him to leave the tent.

Adrien was like a puppet to the cameraman's words and suggestions, picking up his poses and using the famous smile he's always given them. After several poses and praises, Adrien was sent back to the tent. He went back to his dressing room, a new set of clothes waiting for him.

It continued like this for several pairs of clothes and Adrien was beginning to feel irritated due to the layers and the afternoon sun.

"They'd make a cute couple, don't you think?" Adrien stopped just before entering the tent.

"They're siblings, that's gross."

"Yeah, but you know, she's adopted. There's no Agreste with a hair color like hers."

"Still, they were raised together. They would probably never see each other that way."

"Have you hear about her adoption though? I've heard that the only reason she was adopted in the first place was because she wanted to be a fashion designer."

"No way."

"I'm sure if she didn't, she'd still be at that orphanage. I could have been an Agreste-" Adrien slipped his hand into the tent, opening the door wildly and walking to his changing room with his head high.

"They're whispering." Plagg laid curled on top of Adrien's folded clothing. Adrien grunted annoyingly.

"People who don't know things shouldn't gossip." He spoke, loud enough so his tent companions could hear. The hushed whispers stopped. Adrien didn't know the details of how Marinette came to be an Agreste, but he wouldn't tolerate anyone speaking like that about her.

Once Adrien got dressed, he left, not bothering to bid goodbye to his assistants as he walked out. They followed with bowed heads as Adrien met with Nathalie. 

"Everything all right, Adrien?" Nathalie asked, eyeing the assistants trailing behind him.

"For the next shoot, I would like to request new assistants." Adrien spoke up, continuing to walk past Nathalie and over to Marinette, who was coming from the other tent. Nathalie nodded.

"Understood." She tapped into her tablet, the two assistants looking at each other guiltily. As she finished tapping, the assistants looked at Nathalie. "As soon as the two of you are done, you are dismissed." They hung their heads and Nathalie turned, heading towards the car.

As Nathalie met the two, Marinette was trying to console a huffy Adrien. Nathalie noticed this, clearing her throat and Adrien straightened.

"At the next shoot, you will have new assistants." Adrien nodded.

"Thank you Nathalie." Marinette glanced up at Adrien before they got inside the car, heading home.

Dinner was much more differently than breakfast and dinner ever was in the Agreste household. With Marinette, things have brightened. She spoke of times she shared with Alya, times spent with Chloé, her constant struggle to wake up despite the thousands of alarms she has.

"Some things never change, do they?" Adrien smiled. Marinette was a little bit confused, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Adrien, once you finish dinner, your father would like to see you." Nathalie stood by the end of the table, bringing Adrien and Marinette's laughter down.

"Yes Nathalie." Adrien stood, Marinette catching his wrist as he passed by.

"I'll see you upstairs?" She asked, her expression unreadable. Adrien nodded, heading off to his father's study.

Adrien stood outside the double doors, hesitant to go in. Marinette has made his father seem like quite the loving one. Was he still the same, or was he suddenly some kind, devoted father?

"You ready?" Plagg asked from his pocket. Adrien patted him gently.

"Not at all." Adrien took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He opened the door slightly, peeking his head in. "Father? You called?" Gabriel Agreste was sitting at his desk, surrounded by papers, as usual.

"Adrien, yes, come in." He didn't look up from his papers as Adrien stepped inside. He closed the door behind him and stood in front of his desk. "Nathalie informed me that you had two of your assistants dismissed. Would you mind explaining why?" He remained working on his laptop.

"They were speaking ill-manneredly about Marinette." Gabriel looked up and Adrien stiffened. "I will not tolerate anyone who disrespects my sister.

"Or the Agreste name." Gabriel nodded. "You did the right thing. I'm proud. You will have two new assistants at your next shoot. That is all." Adrien's heart fluttered.

"Good night father."

"Good night Adrien. Tell Marinette I said good night as well." Gabriel turned his attention back to his laptop, dismissing Adrien. Adrien nodded, leaving the room silently.

"He's... proud." Plagg zipped out of Adrien's pocket, staring at the boy in disbelief. He was about to tell the boy to snap out of it but he stopped himself.

A genuine smile. A smile that Plagg hadn't seen all day, a smile that wasn't forced, caused by Nino, Alya or Marinette. It was a genuine smile caused by his father.

"I've lost the bet." Plagg muttered. "Well, don't keep Marinette waiting." He zipped back into Adrien's pocket, making Adrien nod and head upstairs.

"Well, what did Papa want?" She scrambled up from sitting on the top stair.

"It was about the two assistants I had Nathalie fire." Marinette sighed in relief.

"Thank lord. I was afraid that it was going to be about this morning." She lowered her voice as they walked down the hall and stood in front of their bedroom doors.

"About that, Marinette." He took her hands, stopping closer to her door, which was right across from his. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare or worry you. I just... Had a bad dream, I guess, and it caused some identity crisis." Marinette passed her thumb gently over the back of his hand.

"I have those too sometimes. It's weird, sometimes I dream that I'm a baker's daughter. And other times I see spots everywhere." She shrugs nonchalantly, looking down at their hands.

"Really?" Plagg was stirring in Adrien's pocket.

"Yeah, I just never mentioned this to you before because I didn't think you'd be able to relate or you'd find it weird." She chuckled and he smiled.

"You, weird? That's why I –" _Like you_. "That's why you're my favorite sister." She laughed.

"Adrien, I'm your only sister."

"Coincidence?"

"I think not." They both laughed.

"Father was busy so he wasn't able to come say good night, but he left a message." Marinette put her finger to his nose.

"Boop, play message."

"'Good night, Marinette'. End message." She giggled, reaching up to press her lips against his cheek.

"Good night Papa." Adrien hummed.

"I think it would be weird for me to kiss him." She laughed again.

"Good night silly."

"Good night Mari." He kissed her cheek right back. She smiled and let go of their hands. He stepped back and she turned in for the night. As her door closed, Adrien turned to go into his.

"You kissed her, you lost."

"That's a lie, I clearly heard you give up outside my father's study." Plagg gave a tsk. "You can have one piece, but that's it. We're going out tonight. Adrien pulled out a wedge of cheese from a camembert stash he had.

"Where are we going?" Plagg asked before he inhaled the cheese.

"Across the hall. Plagg, transform me."

" _What are you going to do?_ " Plagg asked once Chat's vision settled.

"Find out the terms of adoption and how my girlfriend became my sister." Plagg chuckled.

" _Good luck_."

"You lost anyways so it won't matter if I lose my cool anymore. Chat smirked as he heard Plagg groan.

" _Two wheels. Two_."

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." Chat went to his window and slid the wide glass open. He hopped up and almost closed it all the way, flipping himself onto the top of the mansion. He padded silently across his roof, extending his baton down into his backyard garden and sliding down to the bedroom window.

The room where Marinette seems to have claimed as her own had always been the guest room. There was always one window, despite being locked, always opened with a small jiggle. With his claws, he picked at the lock until it opened, sliding inside.

And met face to face with a freshly showered Marinette. She was frozen, her hands on the towel on her hair, her eyes blown wide as Chat watched her chest rise to scream.

"Don't!" He quickly muffled her scream as she tried to claw at his hand. She put up a fight, beginning to kick. She successfully landed a kick to one of his shins, making him let go.

Marinette darted for the door in a panic, calling out for his alter ego. Chat was quick to hope over the couch and grabbed her by the waist, leading her away from the door. She shrieked, running to the other side of the couch.

"W-What do you want from me!" She asked. "You're a criminal!" Chat stood along the other side of the couch, mimicking her swaying in case she tried to run.

"I'm here to talk." Chat replied coolly.

"I don't talk to criminals! Papa said that I should never associate myself with you." Her eyes flashed to his ring. "You stole that ring and Papillon needs it back." Chat snorted.

"This ring was always mine. He just wants it for himself for evil." Marinette glared at him.

"Papillon isn't evil." She spat.

"And I'm no criminal, princess." Chat growled. Marinette tried to make another run for it, bolting to the door. Chat grabbed an item that was sitting on the couch and chased after her, this time, hoisting her over his shoulder.

"L-Let me go, you dumb cat!" Chat gave a tsk as she hit her fists against his back.

"Now, now, that's no way to speak to a big, bad criminal like me." He dropped her on the bed with a squeal and she tried to edge away. "You want to make it through the rest of the night, you have to be compliant." He grabbed her ankles and tugged her to him. He climbed over her, pining her legs down with his, holding her wrists over her head.

"W-Wait!" Chat ignored her and held her wrists with one hand, as he tugged at the bell at his collar with the other. Marinette watched as the criminal unzipped his bodysuit, fear building up in her.

"N-No, wait, w-what are you doing?" She pleaded. His eyes gleamed darkly as he brought his claw up between his teen and tugged, his fingers coming out of the glove. "D-Don't do this. I-I'll scream! My bother will come in here a-and he-" His eyes met hers and she silenced.

"You're not going to scream. You butter not scream." He growled.

" _Kid..._ " He tugged his arm out of the rest of his suit, before bringing the item he grabbed off the couch to his lips.

"A-A pen?" She stammered as he uncapped it with his teeth." He shushed her harshly and she flinched, bringing the pen to Marinette's forearm, making a makeshift signature in pink ink.

And lo and behold, the writing appeared on his arm as well.


	3. i i i

Upon seeing the writing on his arm, Chat Noir let go of Marinette, sitting at the end of her bed. She sat up, staring at the ink on her arm just like Chat stared at his own.

"Y-You... You're my red..." She couldn't bring herself to say it. Chat stared at it a while longer, before he wiped it with two fingers. Marinette watched the writing disappear then watched Chat put the rest of his suit back on. "Is that why you came to me? How did... How did you know?"

"Call it a hunch." Chat replied. His bell jingled as he pulled his zipper up, fixing his collar. He could feel her discomfort. "What are you going to do? Scream? Call for help? Tell your friends that your red string is tied to the most wanted?"

"I-" She started strongly but cowered when she saw his ears twitch.

"Are you going to tell Alya? Cry to Chloé? Wake up Adrien?"

"How... How do you know all these things about me?" She asked, afraid.

"I know many things about you, Marinette Agreste." He turned to look at her. "What I don't know is how you ended up here." She straightened, her gaze narrowing.

"That doesn't concern you." Chat laughed.

"Oh, but it does." He stood, slowly making his way around her bed, to stand in front of her. "I'm a criminal, right? You don't know what I'm capable of." She started to back away a little.

"I'll scream." She threatened.

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"Do you want to harm your family? Your brother stays down the hall, doesn't he? He'd be the first to get here and the first to get hurt." Plagg laughed and Chat smirked.

"You wouldn't." His mask rose as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just like I didn't pin you down, right?" He crouched down, putting his hands on the bed and eyeing her, ready to pounce. "Would you like a repeat?" Her eyes widened.

"N-No!"

"A shame." Chat smirked, straightening. "So, this is how it's going to be, Marinette Agreste. You do not write to me unless I write to you first. You do not tell anyone about me. You do not try to find me. Can you comply to this?" She held her head high.

"And if I don't?"

"Don't test me, Marinette. The first one to go would be Adrien." Her shoulders fell slightly.

"Don't... Don't hurt Adrien."

"Don't break my rules. That's all I ask for." She was hesitant to reply. "If you comply, I'll tell you the reason you have those dreams you do."

"You... You know about my dreams?" She questions, almost leaning towards him.

"Do what I ask and I'll explain your dreams." She was still hesitant but she gave a nod.

"Very well."

"Do you want to shake on it?" Chat asked and Marinette gave a huff.

"No, thank you."

"Would you rather kiss on it?" He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams tomcat." Now that was a familiar personality.

"Good night Marinette."

"Don't get too familiar. I don't like you." Chat mocked chest pain.

"Princess, I'm hurt!" She was tempted to throw a pillow at him. "That's bound to change soon, don't worry." Chat winked and headed towards the window.

"Wait a minute, that's it?" Chat stopped in front of the window. "You're going to come in, attack me and not even tell me anything, even after I agreed?" Chat chuckled.

"I see you like to be pampered. Sorry to break it to you princess, but I need to see that I can trust you. I've got eyes on you outside. Keep your promise for a day and I may visit tomorrow." With that, Chat climbed out of her window, going for a brisk patrol around Paris to take his mind off of things.

Marinette went to the window, watching the black figure disappear into the night. She stood frozen for a time, staring out the window until she went to her bed and dropped herself down.

The end of her red string. Her soul mate. Significant other. Paris' most wanted criminal? Just her luck. She stuffed her face into a pillow and let out a long sigh. She felt like screaming, she felt like crying, but the only thing she could manage was a sigh.

Chat landed on top of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, what should be Marinette's terrace. He tried the terrace door and it creaked open.

" _So now we've resorted to breaking and entering?_ " Chat rolled his eyes as he slinked in.

"There was no breaking in, the door was left unlocked." He stated as a matter-of-factly.

" _Living up to the criminal name_." Plagg snickered.

"Whatever." His vision settled into the dark room and it was nothing what it had been in the other life. In this life, it looked a lot more like a storage room more than a bedroom.

Chat Noir shuffled around the room, the dust occasionally making him sneeze. He found nothing other than boxes full of extra making materials, several boxes full of wedding momentos and old scrapbooks. Yet nothing on Marinette.

" _We have to head home now_." Plagg spoke once his timer started to count down. Chat nodded with a disappointed sigh.

Chat left everything untouched, just the way he found it and went through the night skies to his home.

"You know, the criminal thing really suits you. You broke and entered, held a hostage and even blackmailed." Plagg fluttered by Adrien's shoulder as he stretched noisily.

"I did not hold her hostage."

"You did too. You held her to hostage to her bed. Honestly, I thought you had lost it and were going to start eating her face or something."

"You act like you wouldn't do that if you saw Tikki." Plagg took in a breath to respond but stopped himself.

Tikki.

"Plagg, I'm sorry, I-"

"No, you're... You're right. If I saw her, right now, I would have." A silence course through them. "I'm going to go eat some camembert." Adrien gave him a silent nod, watching as his kwami went to hide in his camembert stash.

Adrien felt guilty. Really guilty, but that didn't stop him from falling dead asleep. He's had a long day.

Which is something Marinette couldn't say as she dragged herself out of the room the same time as Adrien did.

"Well you're up early." Adrien commented. She grumbled.

"I couldn't sleep last night." She yawned and stretched slightly. "I had nightmares about a dumb black cat."

"So sweet of you." Adrien mused.

"I've got no nice words for him." She spoke back.

"Who?" Adrien asked while Chat challenged. She mumbled quietly.

"This dumb cat in my dream, he was black with dumb green glowing eyes and he was mean and fat." She huffed. Adrien couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sounds like you had quite a weird dream."

"Nightmare." She reminded him.

Breakfast this morning was a lot like the dinner from last night. More humorous today since Marinette was still grumpy from her lack of sleep.

On the way to school, Marinette dozed off several times. Even in class, Marinette was scolded several times by Professor Bustier for napping.

"Girl, what's with you today?" Alya asked as they all headed out to lunch.

"She claims she had a nightmare regarding a black obese cat." Adrien chuckled as Marinette yawned for the umpteenth time.

"You don't dream about the Chat Noir guy, do you?" Chloé made a motion with her hands as if she was grossed out. Alya gasped loudly.

"Girl, did you have a dream with Chat Noir? How juicy would that be?" She nudged her shoulder against Marinette's, using her hands to draw out a title. "'Breaking news: famous fashion designer Marinette Agreste, bound by red to the infamous Chat Noir.' Juicy, don'tcha think?" Marinette laughed, Adrien catching the hints of hesitation in her laugh.

"Alya, I asked you not to do that. You know I don't like it when you 'ship' me with other people." She mumbled and Alya giggled.

"It's the reporter in her, she can't help it." Nino defended.

"Sorry." Alya added, totally not meaning her apology.

"But don't worry, she does it to everyone. She used to ship me with you before she realized that our strings were tied." Nino gave Alya a little bonk on her head and he kissed her cheek. "Now she does it to Chloé." Chloé gasped.

"Get me out of your nasty games!" She turned to Alya with a stomp. Alya rolled her eyes with a narrowing smile.

"You didn't think my games were nasty whenever I was shipping you with Adrien." Alya rose her eyebrows, knowing she trapped Chloé.

"Ugh, whatever!" She huffed. "Anyways, where are we going to eat today Adrien?"

"What?" They all turned to look at him.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Chloé sighed.

"It was your turn to choose where we go for lunch today." Marinette reminded him.

"Oh!" He didn't know that it was his turn. "There's that bakery shop down the street, I heard that it has good food." He pointed towards the general direction of it. Alya and Nino shrugged and began walking, while Marinette and Chloé eyed Adrien worriedly.

"A bakery?" Chloé asked, her voice low.

"You know how Papa feels about bakeries." Marinette spoke quietly. Adrien gave a sigh. So she was raised like that too?

"Hey." He wedged himself between the two girls, wrapping his arms around their shoulders, beckoning them to walk. "A little bread never hurt anyone." Where had he heard that before?

"Fine." Chloé sighed. "But if Nathalie finds out, I say we blame Nino." Marinette gasped as Chloé laughed.

"You're bad."

"No one is blaming anyone." Adrien chuckled, giving them a little squeeze. "If we do get caught, I'll take the blame, no worries." They all caught up to Alya and Nino, going down to the all too familiar bakery.

The bell chimed as they opened the door, the bluenette Chinese woman greeting them warmly. "Welcome to the Dupain-Cheng bakery!" She smiled. "Oh, high school students? Stopping in for lunch!" They all shared their greetings, picking a table to sit out.

"We hope you don't mind me dropped in." Adrien looked at Sabine happily, wishing that deep down, she already knew all of them.

"Oh, of course we don't mind! You children are always more than welcome." She rubbing his shoulder reassuringly.

They all settled at a small square table, Adrien having to pull over an extra chair to squeeze in next to Marinette. Meanwhile, Sabine handed out menus and took orders.

"I've heard this bakery is the best." Nino commented.

"Mama has commented that the Dupain-Cheng's are good at what they do. I remember one time; a Cheng came to serve at Le Grand Paris for a competition." Alya added. Kung Food.

"Oh I remember that!" Marinette spoke up, startling Adrien. "We were there for that. Chloé was on the judging panel and Adrien had to translate, since he knew Mandarin." This was perhaps a couple years ago.

"Oh, are you speaking of my uncle?" Sabine came back with what they ordered. "Wang won that contest with pride. Marlena offered the soup for almost a whole year. He went back to China several weeks after winning."

"It was a really great soup, I enjoyed it." Marinette smiled and Sabine nodded with an identical smile.

"Do you have any children, Mrs. Cheng?" Adrien blurted. Marinette's foot nudged his under the table and even Plagg bit down on Adrien's shirt.

"I wish I did, if they were all as sweet as you." She looked at all of them. "You're all more than welcome to come back whenever you want." The bell chimed again, Mrs. Cheng turning to the new customer.

Marinette nor Chloé had tried their food yet. Adrien was already halfway into his croissant, until he noticed that they had barely touched their food.

"What's the matter?" Adrien asked.

"It's just..." Marinette started.

"This doesn't look too great." Chloé finished. Marinette sighed, not having meant that. Alya rolled her eyes, sharing her food with Nino.

"Anything that isn't prepared by my mother doesn't look good to you, Princess Chloé." Chloé flipped her ponytail, scoffing.

"Can you blame me though?" She retorted. They all laughed.

"Try it." Adrien brought his croissant to Marinette's lips.

"Adrien, I don't think-" The flakey bread bumped into her lips and she was forced to take a bite. Adrien was pretty sure that he had the same reaction Marinette was having whenever she gave him the croissant on the train in their other world.

"Oh... Oh my gosh." She mumbled as she chewed. "Chloé, you need to try this." She picked up some of her own food and put it to Chloé's lips. She took a very small and hesitant bite, but her eyes glimmered just like Marinette's did.

They all ate their fill and Adrien paid for their tab, Sabine letting them go with a couple extra goodies.

"How much?" Adrien asked, regarding the bag of treats. Sabine waved her hand.

"No, no, take them!" She smiled and Adrien smiled as well.

"You're too kind to me, Mama." Oops. She looked slightly surprised, but smiled nonetheless.

"You'd make a great son. The girl..." She looked past Adrien, to Marinette, who was waiting outside by the door with the others. "If I had my daughter, I'm sure she' be as pretty as her."

"Adrien! C'mon, we're gonna be late!" Nino called in.

"Ah, sorry, Ma- Mrs. Cheng. See you another time!" Adrien bid his goodbye and rushed out the door, her comment still stuck in his head. _If she still had her daughter?_ He would have to investigate this further, but for now, Adrien had to go back to his game of pretend, until nightfall.

Meanwhile, Nathalie's sixth sense was sensing a disturbance in the Agreste's diet.


	4. i v

After school was almost the same. Adrien had fencing practice and Marinette had to go show another design with their father. By the end of fencing practice, Adrien joined Marinette at Le Grand Paris, where he met with other various designers and had dinner.

Dinner seemed especially lean today, Adrien could feel Nathalie's eyes on the two of them. Did she knew they cheated their diets? Either way, Nathalie remained silent as they ate.

Once they got home, Marinette stalled, as much as she could. "How did you know about that bakery?" She asked, catching him by surprise.

"I've always seen it and I tried their food once when Nino had brought some for Alya." He didn't like to lie to her, but there was no other alternative.

"Remember when I said that I was having some sort of identity crisis dreams? That lady, the one who helped us at the bakery? I see her often, it's weird." Adrien looked down at her.

"That is weird, but then again, she is a really nice lady. I wouldn't mind if she showed up in my dreams either."

"Adrien? Do you think Mom will ever come home?" Adrien froze.

"Mom?"

"She left when we were six almost... She hasn't come back. You think that's why I dreamt of the lady?" Adrien didn't know what to think. She knew his mother too. Even in this world, she's gone. Even with an adopted daughter, she - "Adrien?"

"I think... It's time for you to go to bed, Mari." He spoke softly, leaning closer to her and leaving a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Good night." She was hesitant but murmured a good night.

Adrien laid in his bed, his thoughts jumbled, regarding his mother. What was the purpose of her leaving? Why would she leave them at such a small age? With a father that works them to the bone without rest, where is she to take care of them?

Maybe she had her own reasons. Maybe she left a note. Who knows but Adrien had no right to be so selfish towards his mother like that.

Adrien pulled out his phone, going into his photo gallery. There were unfamiliar albums, some that had covers of them, then group photos. He continued scrolling until he reached the album titled "Agreste's".

Pictures, formal pictures of him, picture previews of Marinette and him, old photographs of his father and his mama. He scrolled through the pictures of him and his mama, her blonde hair that cascaded over her shoulder and her beautiful smile and green eyes.

"You'd think she would be here." Adrien glanced over his shoulder, seeing the black kwami floating over his shoulder. "A world was created and altered. Marinette became your sister. Tikki did that so you could protect her but perhaps she could only change so much."

"I'm grateful Tikki did this. However, it still makes me question... Why? How did this happen? What happened that Mama Cheng said, 'If I had my daughter'?" Adrien went to his window, looking out at the night sky.

"Are we going out tonight?" Plagg asked, following behind Adrien.

"The outside world is a little more fun now. Why don''t we go stir up some trouble?" Plagg's tail swished slightly as Adrien shook his head.

"You enjoy this, don't you?"

"It's been centuries since I've been the 'bad guy'. It brings back memories." Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Memories of almost killing of an entire civilization in the 14th century?" Plagg gave a knowing smile. "Plagg, transform me."

The night was much more cooler than the day had been. Chat Noir vaulted across the cloudless sky, from roof to roof, towards the Eiffel Tower. He stood at the top, taking in the whole city.

" _It's not the same without her here._ " He thought out loud.

"The nights have gotten colder without her." Plagg added.

"Lovesick, are we?"

" _I could say the same to you._ " Adrien wouldn't deny it; he was lovesick. Between Marinette and Adrien, there was love, but it was different. Different and taboo to do. However, Chat Noir was a different issue. Adrien didn't seem to have a red string. Chat Noir's red string was still tied to Marinette. She didn't know they were the same person, but she despised him.

"How am I supposed to contact her? Will I have to yank my arm out of my suit every time?" Chat asked.

" _Due to the situation, I have enhanced the suit. If you press your index claw to your arm once, the suit will register what you're writing and send the message._ " Interested, Chat decided to test out the new feature. He pointed his index finger to his forearm and pressed down gently. The tip of the claw glowed a soft green.

"Ooh, this is cool."

" _That will be one wheel, please_."

"When we get home." Chat began to write on his arm.

"Good evening princess." Chat wrote. He watched the ink and how it cleared, before a pink writing started to replace it.

"You've reached the forearm of Marinette Agreste. I'm currently asleep right now, so please leave a message after the ellipses ..." Chat chuckled, swiping his arm.

"Expect a visitor tonight." Marinette groaned. As desperate as she was to know what he had to say, she was tired. She wanted to sleep.

"Do you have to?"

"Would you rather remain clueless with strange, questionable dreams?"

"..."

"Well?"

"..." Marinette sighed. "Very well."

"See you soon." There was a stop Adrien wanted to make first, before seeing Marinette.

Chat Noir made another stop to the Dupain-Cheng residence, slipping through the trap door and into the old room. As much as he hated to snoop, and much to Plagg's teasing, Chat had to open a few boxes.

Scrapbooks. The dates went back several years, almost all of them were older than him. He picked the oldest one up, flipping through it.

" _Isn't that Marinette_?" Chat's ears twitched and he smiled sadly. A teenage girl, shoulder length blue hair tied in pigtails with ribbons. Her cheeks were fuller and the smile was different.

"That's Sabine, Plagg." It was mostly all in Mandarin but it wasn't hard for him to read. A couple diary entries and many photographs of travels.

Flipping through the photographs, Chat put that down and picked up another, a red scrapbook with a small Eiffel Tower on the cover. He flipped through it, finding travels to France and other countries, but it seemed like Paris was a frequently visited city.

"There's a journal entry." Chat skimmed through it.

" _There was a popular bakery that had just opened when we visited. There was a boy, who was running around with a sack of flour and he bumped into me, covering me in it. He was very apologetic and very kind. It was hard to talk with him however, since all he spoke was French and I could barely understand. We had bad translation sessions, but they were nonetheless enjoyable._

_His name was Tom Dupain. We had become good friends, but it was sad when I had to go. We exchanged addresses and we often wrote to each other. His handwriting was always a mess and the stationary always had a distant smell of pastry and gingerbread, but his messages were always sweet._

_Every year, when we would come to Paris, he would welcome me with open arms with more Mandarin. And I with more French._

"So that's how they met."

" _Who wouldn't fall for the baker's child? You did._ " Plagg mused.

"Can you blame me? But I guess now I see where she gets her clumsiness from." Chat shook his head with a chuckle. "Oh Mari." He sighed.

" _We should get going, loverboy. You don't want to overextend our stay._ " Chat nodded, saving his place for later and put the scrapbook back.

As he maneuvered around the boxes, he banged his knee on a large box. Chat muffled his curse as the box knocked over. He quickly tossed everything inside the box and was quick to slip out before he was caught.

" _So much for stealth_." Chat rolled his eyes, making his way back home.

Marinette had been pacing for hours. "'Expect a visitor'. 'Expect a visitor', he said. I've been waiting for almost an hour. You'd think even a criminal would have some class." She huffed, sitting down on her bed. "Maybe if I turn off the lights and pretend to be asleep, he'll stay out." She wondered out loud, but she spoke to soon.

There was a gentle tap on her window and it opened. The black leather figure landed on his feet with a gentle thud. Marinette glared at him and he smirked, bowing formally.

"Good evening, my lady."

"You're late." She snapped. Chat straightened, walking across the room to her.

"Aw, did you stay up, waiting for me?" He questioned playfully and Marinette rolled her eyes.

"You said 'expect a visitor', so I was expecting you promptly." Chat sat on her computer desk chair, spinning in it several times before facing her.

"I'll keep that in mind next time. Time management is key for an Agreste after all, and I must make you first priority before doing my crimes." Marinette crossed her arms.

"Don't sass me."

"Don't test me." Chat smiled and Marinette puffed her cheeks.

"So. Did I 'behave' today?" She asked, messing with her duvet cover.

"Besides being an 'obese black cat', you did." She cringed.

"So you hear that?" Chat chuckled.

"I told you, I've got eyes on you." She let out a huff. "Your dreams. They do mean something." Marinette came closer to the edge of her bed.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Chat stared at her for some moments before letting out a sigh.

"Whatever I tell you, it may sound ridiculous but It's up to you on whether you want to believe me or not." She leaned back slightly, blinking.

"You're not going to lie to me, are you?" She asked.

"I understand your doubts and concerns. As a criminal, I wouldn't believe myself if I were you, but Marinette Agreste, I will not lie to you." She didn't know whether to take his word or not. He extended his hand to her and she leaned further away. "I'll shake on it. Trust me, Marinette." She started at him longer, more at his hand. After a couple more moments, she leaned forward and took his hand.

Chat's grip was firm and reassuring. Marinette felt as if she had felt this hand before, she felt as if she has known this person for years of her life. Ironically, she felt safe in the hands of this person. Like she could trust him.

Chat let go of her hand and she could feel the spark disappear. Chat ran his hand through his hair and settled into the chair, Marinette grabbing a pillow to hug, to distract herself from staring at him.

"Your dreams. What do they revolve around?" Marinette fixed her hair behind her ear, looking down into her lap.

"There's spots. Black and red, almost like a... Like a ladybug. And... The Parisian night skies." The dreams started coming back to her. It felt like she was flying through the starry skies, standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower, looking down at the city of Paris.

"Mari?" The voice was too familiar. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it snapped her out of her reverie and looked at him.

"You can't call me that. Only my brother can call me that." Chat rose his hands up in apology.

"Sorry." He could hear Plagg snickering in the back of his head. "You were saying?"

"Oh. There's a ladybug thing, nightly escapades, the thrill of flying through the night..." Her voice trailed off as she looked towards her window. Chat rubbed his thumb against the bottom of his ring, processing her dreams.

"Marinette, do you know of the Miraculous?" She turned to look at him.

"The Miraculous are magical jewels that grant the wielder a specific power. Papillon has the power to create heroes. You, Chat Noir, have the power of destruction." Chat blinked.

"How do you know all of this?"

"My papa had a book on it in his library, but the book disappeared." His mind flashed back to a memory of a couple years ago, finding a book of the Miraculous in his father's safe, behind his mother's painting.

"Do you know that there's another half to the Miraculous of Destruction?" Marinette shook her head. "The Miraculous of Creation. The jewels were earrings and the heroine, she... She was known as Ladybug." Marinette sense the change in him. He propped himself on his knees, avoiding her gaze. His ears drooped slightly and his tail was lifeless. Somewhere, deep in her chest, she felt an ache.

"What happened to Ladybug?" She asked, softer than she wanted to. His ears twitched.

"Before I go into this explanation, I have to break something to you." She straightened.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm... I'm not going to ask you to believe me, but I want you to keep an open mind about what I'm going to tell you." Marinette fidgeted under his serious gaze but gave a curt nod. "This... This world that we live in? It's not real. It's a creation made by Papillon. To be blunt, we are living in an alternate universe."

"Alternate universe?" She repeated. Chat nodded. "And how... How did you come up with that idea?"

"I'm not crazy, I swear." Marinette stared at him before letting out a long sigh.

"Go on, Chat." He smiled warmly.

"In our world... Ladybug and Chat Noir were the heroes of Paris. Paris didn't know it needed heroes until Papillon showed, creating akumas of off evil emotions in search for the other Miraculous. When the Miraculous of Creation and Destruction are joined, the wielder gains an immense power... That's what Papillon is after." 

"So how did Papillon get ahold of the Miraculous of Creation?"

"An akuma went to some cathedral. Ladybug and I, we were trying to handle it but she had have to been one of the toughest akumas we've faced. The cathedral started to be destroyed and we were distracted... She was thrown out the cathedral while I was trapped inside. I believe Treble Maker got to her and took her earrings."

"And this 'Treble Maker', she took them to Papillon?" He nodded.

"With... With the power of the Miraculous of Creation and Champions, he created a whole different world... Where Ladybug doesn't exist and I'm the bad guy." He couldn't look up at her – he could feel his chest constricting and his eyes watering.

"You... You seem to have been close to Ladybug." Marinette hid half of her face behind the pillow. She was showing sympathy. She didn't want to, not to this guy, but her chest was aching. Chat let out a painful chuckle, looking at the hand with the black ring.

"She was my other half. She was my red end." He whispered and Marinette remained quiet.

"Wait... If I'm the end of your red string... Does this mean... I was Ladybug?" She gripped her pillow tightly.

" _Kid..._ " Chat clenched his fist, taking in a deep breath and letting out a shaky sigh.

"No, you weren't Ladybug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always on twitter! You're more than welcome to send me a tweet or a message @ sailormimimoon


	5. v

Marinette let out a sigh. It was painful for Chat Noir to hear. Was that a sigh of relief? Probably. Nobody wanted to be with the Chat Noir, criminal of Paris anyways.

Chat stood, clearing his throat. "I should leave." He spoke quietly. "Good night, m'lady." Marinette could hear, feel his pain. Why? As he walked away, she wanted to follow and hug him. Hold him, comfort him? Instead, she watched him go, disappearing into the night.

"You had the chance to tell her." Plagg hadn't touched the wheel of camembert that Adrien had given him once they returned to their room.

"What's the point? I've already told her a lot. I would rather find out why this is happening first." Adrien rolled in his bed, face deep into a pillow.

"We know why this is happening-"

"That's not what I mean, Plagg." Adrien snapped. Plagg flinched and picked up his wheel of cheese, floating off somewhere in the room.

He could feel it. The darkness within Adrien was beginning to fester, he just didn't want to admit it. Ignorance was bliss, wasn't it?

"I hope you find that other wielder fast, Fu..."

Adrien's eyes were heavy. He wanted to succumb to sleep, but his thoughts wouldn't allow him to. Thoughts about a world where his mother still abandoned him, where his other half is his sister and she hates him. He as undeserving of the world..

"Did you make it home okay?" The sensations startled him out of his thoughts. He quickly sat up, as he thought he was imagining the pink on his forearm. "... Not that I care or anything." Adrien scrambled for a pen, quick to uncap and erase.

"Is the princess worried about lil 'ol me?" She could almost hear how smug he was.

"I shouldn't have asked." She scribbled.

"No, Thank you... I did get home fine." Marinette stared at her arm. Well... He's okay. Now what? "I wish there was a way I could repay your kindness..." She tapped her pen against her cheek several times, thoughtful.

"You're not allowed to show that painful expression again." Her handwriting wasn't as neat and print as the first message .Definitely more smooth than her scribbled, angry message. Although she was ordering something from him, the stroke of her writings seemed gentle. "Next time... Next time just tell me a story or an akuma or something. Nothing sad." Adrien gave a weak smile.

"I apologize for that. Criminals aren't supposed to show any emo-"

"Let me stop you right there." Her writing suddenly overlapped his. "Okay, whatever 'big, bad criminal' facade you have under there, you can stop. You said you're the good guy, right?" Marinette waited for a response but it never came. "Right?"

"Correct."

"Then you can stop pretending." To say that he was speechless was an understatement. Even his thoughts were stunned. Marinette believed his story. She didn't think he was insane.

Adrien brought his arms to his eyes. It was hard to contain what he was feeling. His chest constricted, his throat clogged thickly.

Marinette rose her hand to her chest, watching how the writing was smeared, like water was washing the ink away. Was he crying? She gnawed on her lip. Should... Should she comfort him?

Plagg could sense a difference. The darkness was subdued. Plagg looked down from his perch and found Adrien quietly sobbing in his bed. He watched Adrien glance at his arm with a gasp, hastily wiping it clean and scribbling something on it. Plagg smiled softly.

"As long as she warms up to him... So will his heart."

The rest of the night was small talk, mostly Marinette trying to unintentionally comforting Adrien, until he was able to fall asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, he found her last message on his arm. "Good night, Chat Noir." And some nondescript doodles around it. He felt as if he was waking up from a long dream. But he had to face reality once he met with Marinette in the hallway.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Good morning Mari."

The day came and went. Adrien didn't have practice, Marinette had no fashion meets and they had no shoots to do.

"That's odd. Father doesn't have anything planned for us today?" Marinette shook her head.

"Apparently not. We are free all afternoon, but Papa wants to have dinner with us tonight." She gave a sigh. "I wish I would have known, I would have called Alya and Chloé and we could have been able to hang out today."

"Well, why not? We can call the whole gang together and we can watch a movie." Her eyes sparkled, but the light dimmed slightly.

"But you know how Papa is regarding friends..." Adrien scoffed.

"As long as they're friends with Chloé, I'm sure there won't be a problem." Marinette was still a little hesitant but nodded after a while.

"Okay! I'll call the girls. Can you call Nino?" Adrien gave a nod. He headed towards his desk and Marinette followed in behind him. He put his stuff down by his desktop, while Marinette went and dropped herself on his couch.

"Aw man, I wanted to snack." Plagg mumbled with a sigh. Adrien glanced down at him.

"You're going to have to hold out for a while... People are coming over."

"I know, I know." The two glanced over at his sister's legs that were draped over the armrests as she talked to Chloé.

"Behave."Adrien opened a drawer from his computer desk and Plagg snickered.

"I could say the same to you. Don't do something I wouldn't do." Adrien gave a scoff as his kwami floated away.

"Alya and Chloé said they would come, have you called Nino yet?" Marinette sat up, watching as her brother walked towards her.

"No, I haven't, I got distracted by a... thing." Marinette giggled a bit.

"It's alright. Honestly, I think that Alya was telling Nino as I was telling her, so he should be tagging along anyways." Adrien mumbled a 'sorry'. "Still, you should probably send him a text to let him know." Adrien nodded. Adrien shot Nino a text and shortly after both Marinette's and his phone buzzed.

A new group message.

Chloé: _So what are we watching?_

Marinette: _We haven't decided yet._

Nino: _not some cliché love movie pls_

A: _we can watch one of those on our own ;)_

C: _Ew, keep your PDA to yourselves._

A: _Hey, you were the one who started the group chat_

C: _You want to fight?_

A: _Let's go girl, outside the Agreste mansion in five_

N: _girls pls;;;_

M: _Neither of you is fighting each other_

Adrien: _Unless the two of you want to get arrested_

C: _Fine. I'd win anyways._

A: _lol sure_

N: _I'm sure Alya would win_

A: _;)_

C: _blocked_

Adrien could hear Marinette's giggles and he smiled, plopping himself down beside her. "What do you want to watch?" He asked as she laid her head in his lap.

"I don't want something too lovey dovey. Maybe a comedy? Something good." She shrugged, holding the phone over her face.

A: _good riddance_

C: _Hey!_

N: _omg,,,_

Adrien: _Children, please._

Marinette giggled more. Adrien glanced down at her. "And what are you laughing at? You're also a child." She gave a gasp and pretended to be offended, but Adrien slipped his fingers into the crook of her neck and began to tickle her. She nearly dropped her phone on her face but Adrien caught it as she started to twist and turn.

"A-Adrien, stop!" She cried between her laughs. He didn't stop until there was a knock on his door.

"Adrien? Marinette?"Nathalie came to them and Adrien continued tickling her. Marinette was nearly crying now, until she fell on the floor with a thud.

"Yes Nathalie?" Adrien asked innocently. She glanced down at Marinette, who was still coming down from her laughter, before looking back up at Adrien.

"Guests have come to see the two of you."

"Let them in." Nathalie gave a nod and left and Adrien could feel the glare on him.

"You're going to pay for that!" She shouted, as Adrien bolted for his bed to put some space between them.

"Am I, though?" He chuckled as he tried to avoid her. Instead of hopping over the bed, she picked up a pillow at threw it at him. "Hey!" He took the pillow off his face and he was surprised to no longer across the bed, but beside him.

"Gotcha!"She smacked him with a pillow and he fell on the bed, Marinette jumping on top of him and hitting him with the pillow.

"Are we interrupting something?" If the scene would have occurred in the real world, the two of them probably would be very embarrassed and would have scampered for space. But the two of them stopped, Mari frozen, straddled atop, with Adrien laughing beneath her.

"Yes, you've come to witness the death of Adrien Agreste."Mari spoke with all the seriousness in the world and Nino snickered.

"And then there was one." Alya smiled, joining Marinette with a pillow of her own. Adrien's jaw dropped.

"Chloé, help!"

"Sorry Adrikins, but do you need help Marinette?"

"Chlo! Bro, help!" Adrien called out to Nino. Nino rose his hands up in defeat.

"Yo, that's three against one, you're on your own, my dude." So Adrien was stuck under attack pillows for a good while, until he was able to take a pillow from a distracted Marinette. He knocked his sister down, along with the two others, before running across the room and calling a truce.

"So, what are we going to watch anyways?" Chloé asked as she was fixing her hair.

"Still haven't decided."Alya and Nino curled into a corner of the sofa, Marinette plopping down beside them. Adrien knelt in front of his TV set, opening a drawer that was full of DVD boxes of all the movies he had. Chloé joined him.

"What about a romance?" Chloé suggested. Both Nino and Adrien grumbled under their breaths. Chloé gave a huff and crossed her arms.

"How about a comedy?" Alya suggested.

"Or an adventure?" Adrien started to look through his collection, before picking out a title that would suit all their preferences.

"I've got it!" Chloé took the movie out of his hands.

"The Princess Bride?" She asked. "This movie looks old though." She mumbled, flipping the box over to look at the back.

"A classic!" Marinette commented.

"It's got a mix of everything, trust me, Chlo. It's got comedy, romance, adventure, all in one." Adrien took the movie back from Chloé and popped the box open, putting the DVD inside.

The movie started to load and he and Chloé went to settle down on the couch with the others. Adrien sat next to Marinette and Chloé sat beside him, Marinette making sure to lean on Adrien.

The movie continued on and it wasn't until Dread Pirate Roberts was revealed to be Wesley, an interesting conversation came about.

"How could she not tell that Roberts was Wesley?" Chloé asked. "You'd think that she would recognize the so called 'love of her life'. With or without a mask."

"Well, you'd be surprised." Adrien commented.

"Then again, she hadn't seen him in years, and people change, so can you blame her?" Marinette defended.

"A mask shouldn't make a difference." Chloé crossed her arms. "It's ridiculous."

"It makes me wonder if we know who Chat Noir is." Alya spoke up. "For all we know, he could be like, our classmate, or someone we know, y'know?"

"Alright, you got me, I'm Chat Noir." Nino spoke up. Alya elbowed him playfully and they laughed.

"I wanna get an interview that guy. He's so evasive, but he's so cool." Marinette scoffed.

"You'll only boost his ego." The girls giggled.

"What if he's like, some famous singer or actor or something? Innocent boy gone rogue, y'know?" Alya wiggled her eyebrows. Chloé chuckled.

"Yeah, like Adrien?" She added sarcastically. Nino snickered.

"Adrien would be the last to go rogue." They laughed.

"Father would probably kill me for just sneaking out." Marinette giggled.

"My brother wouldn't do anything of the sort." Adrien chuckled, tapping her on the nose.

"You know me too well." He replied.

"But it makes me wonder, does Chat Noir have a red string?" Adrien saw Marinette physically stiffen.

"Probably leading to the city jail." Chloé mumbled. Alya laughed.

"But really though, everyone has their own red string. Bonnie and Clyde had their red strings, so every bad guy has their own princess." She motioned towards the movie, regarding Dread Pirate Roberts and Princess Buttercup.

"'Inconceivable'!" Marinette quoted the infamous line from the movie. They laughed.

"It also brings up another good question, why don't the Agreste sibling have their own red strings?" Alya asked.

"Well, maybe they met their ends yet." Nino added.

"I don't think that's how they work." Chloé commented. "Didn't the two of you meet until a couple years ago?"

"And I remember writings before we met because we didn't meet until the next school year."

"You were what, fifteen and a half when you joined our class?" Marinette asked. Alya hummed, staring at Marinette.

"There are many red strings, some thicker than the others. Maybe the red string between the two of you is so thick that it cancels out the end of your real string? Or maybe the two of you don't have your thickest strands yet." Marinette blinked, looking away.

"It's okay. I don't need an end to my red string." She mumbled softly. "After all, I have my brother, don't I?" She looked up at Adrien.

"Right."

They finished their movie, Adrien noticing how Marinette was more attached to him now after their previous conversation. Her goodbye was less enthusiastic as their friends were leaving in time for dinner. At dinner, she wasn't the bubbly self Adrien had been expecting. When they headed up to their bedrooms that night, Marinette dragged behind.

"What's wrong Mari?" She avoided his gaze, looking out the ground.

"What would you do if... If your red string was tied to a criminal?" Is that what she's been thinking about this whole time? Adrien stared at her for a little bit and Marinette blushed, shaking her head quickly. "Actually, forget I said anything!" She tried to run off into her room, but Adrien grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I was just thinking." She started to pout a bit, standing in front of him with her head down. "I think... Not all people are bad. Sometimes people do bad things for good reasons. Or bad people do bad things because they have to. But just because someone does bad things doesn't mean you're a bad person." His mind wandered off to Papillion – what were his reasons for obtaining the Miraculous?

"Just because someone does bad things doesn't mean that they're a bad person." She repeated his words, almost in a daze. She blinked and looked up at Adrien with a soft smile. "That makes sense. Thank you, Adrien." She got up on her toes and kissed his cheek, bidding him good night.

Once Adrien went into his room, Plagg buzzed around him. "So, so, are we going to go out and play tonight? Cause some terror out in the Parisian streets?" Adrien chuckled.

"Well, isn't your ego boosted." He snickered.

"I mean, I am the one who makes you who you are. So when people say you're cool, they're saying I'm cool. I'm a cool villain. Nobody idolizes me." His tail swished. "Remind me to thank your friend next time." Adrien rolled his eyes.

The hours turned into days, the days turned into weeks. The weeks turned into months. Adrien nearly got used to living like this now. He couldn't say the same about his feelings and his wants regarding his adoptive sister.

Adrien hadn't heard anything from Master Fu and Alya was beginning to ask questions as to why Chat Noir was no longer showing his face around.

"Maybe he finally got caught?" Chloé mumbled. Alya gave a disbelieving hum.

"I don't think that Paris' most wanted would go down so quietly." Marinette agreed with her.

"He probably has a life of his own, cut him some slack." It warmed Adrien's heart that Marinette was coming to his defense.

Her meetings with Chat Noir were infrequent and short, but it was nice. It was much more different than Marinette and Adrien. A sibling bond that was like a twin bond, except they weren't twins. Old photo albums show when Marinette was brought into the Agreste family, around the age of five or six.

However, he couldn't find any material on how she ended up in an orphanage or what happened to the Dupain-Cheng's that they lost a daughter.

Adrien decided to make a stop at the Dupain-Cheng's, something he'd been doing at least twice a week for the past couple weeks. He filtered around through the boxes, finding a new scrapbook of Sabine's. More pictures of Paris, more pictures of her and Tom. There was a photograph of Tom proposing and several of their wedding, honeymoon. Moving into their first home together and there was one more photograph, the last one in that book, was of Tom kneeling, his face in Sabine's belly.

"For a criminal, you're quite the curious cat, aren't you?"


	6. Chapter 6

To say that Chat Noir was scared was an understatement. He was scared out of his suit – nearly.

Chat scrambled behind a box to hide. "M-Mama- I-I mean, Madame Cheng." His heart clogged his throat as Plagg yelled at him for being so careless as to being caught.

"Come on out, I'm not calling the authorities on you."

" _Can you trust her?_ " Chat tsked.

"What sort of question is that, of course I can!" He muttered. The light illuminated the room and he flinched.

"Come on out kitten." Chat shrunk against his box and stood hesitantly. He turned and his eyes met with hers and she smiled softly. "Come on out." She motioned him over and he stepped out from behind the boxes, making his way to her.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion." His ears drooped and his tail dragged. "I promise, I haven't stolen anything." She had her arms crossed against her chest and she looked up at him. She rose a hand up and Chat flinched. Sabine didn't move for a second, before continuing and putting her hand between Chat's ears.

"You're too well-mannered to steal." She rubbed his head and Chat visibly relaxed.

"Y-You... You're not mad?" Chat asked. Sabine shook her head.

"What's there to be mad about? You yourself said that you haven't stolen anything." She lowered her hand. "And I'm sure that a thief doesn't return to the same house twice a week, weekly."

"I'm sorry." He hung his head. She chuckled.

"Are you hungry?" She motioned to a plate of pastries he hadn't noticed before. As if on cue, his stomach growled. A pink tint covered his cheeks. All these late nights always made him go to bed hungry. "Have some food." Chat nodded sheepishly and took a chocolate bread from the platter.

Ever since they first went to Dupain-Cheng's bakery the first time, they never came back. He missed their food and he had to contain himself from eating everything. Chat limited himself to just a chocolate bread and a muffin. While he silently ate, Sabine wandered off to where Chat had been hiding, picking up the scrapbook on the floor.

"My old scrapbook. Why would you be interested in this old piece of junk?" Sabine spoke fondly, flipping through the first couple pages.

"They're not junk!" Chat quickly swallowed what food he had in his mouth, coming closer to Sabine. "These are important, loving memories." Chat looked over her shoulder as she flipped through. She continued flipping through the pages, stopping before the last page.

"Memories..." She repeated almost mindlessly. Her fingers found the corner of the page and she wanted to flip it to the next page, but she closed it instead, holding the book to her chest. She turned, looking Chat up and down. "You're the model boy, aren't you?" Chat stiffened.

"W-What! N-No, I'm not that model boy!" Chat stammered, laughing nervously. She rose an eyebrow and walked around him, looking him over.

"Your shoulders are broad." She stepped in front of him, looking at his face. "Although your mask hides your cheekbones and your hair is a little messy, you're nearly identical." Chat gaped for words, until he hung his head in defeat.

"H-How... How did you know?" Sabine smiled.

"Call it a 'mother's instinct'." Not only seconds after she said that, her expression turned into one of pain.

"I thought you said you didn't have any children." She looked up at him, nearly in tears.

"I don't." She crumpled to the ground and Chat grew frantic. He quickly knelt down to her and he held her close. It was as if he was holding Marinette, except Sabine was a bit more fuller.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to bring it up." He never wanted to make anyone cry. She hugged him back, wiping away her tears.

"The last photograph. I was expecting, a baby girl." She sniffled, the two of them having shuffled into a position where Chat was leaning on her shoulder, hugging her waist. She patted him softly. "I dreamt, of a beautiful girl with blue hair and the brightest blue eyes that lit up the sky. She was clumsy at times, but she was an honest and brave girl. It felt like a dream that dragged on for years. Then I woke up one morning and that's all it was, a dream. I got a false positive." She whispered.

"A false positive?"

"I woke up in the hospital. Weeks had passed by and... I was never pregnant." Chat handed her a handkerchief from one of his pockets. She dabbed the tears away, her voice still soft.

"I'm sorry." Chat hugged her tighter and she chuckled weakly.

"When you and your friends came, the girl that was with you, she..." Her voice trailed off. "I feel like that's my lost child."

"Marinette." Sabine sucked in a sharp breath.

"That's the name we had chosen." She barely managed to say and started to sob.

Adrien's heart churned. Despite the wiping of memories of everyone in this new world, she still had distant memories of her real life. Dreams of her real life that became surreal memories.

"I'd seen her on magazines before, under the Agreste line and head of fashion. When you and your friends came, I knew it was her. She's my lost child, I just don't understand how this all happened." She spoke between sobs.

There was anger. Papillon ruined a family, for his own benefit. Not all magic is perfect and its flaw was affecting this family. _His_ family. If it hadn't been for Sabine holding onto Chat, he probably would have stalked off and punched something. What gave that man the right to hurt all these people?

"I-I'm sorry." She blotted her swollen eyes, sniffing.

"Don't apologize." He rubbed her back comfortingly. Fury bubbled in his chest, but he tried to keep it to a minimum.

"It's time to go." Chat let out a sigh, helping Sabine stand.

"I don't know what's happening either, but Mama, I will fix it." Her eyes widened slightly at the name and her eyes went down to the ring that started to beep. "I have to go now." He gave her one more hung, giving her a gentle squeeze. When they separated, Sabine held onto his hand, looking down at his ring.

"Adrien, isn't it?" He nodded. "If you ever find yourself in trouble and you can't make it back home, come to us. The Dupain-Cheng home is also your home. I don't know how such a sweet boy like you became Paris' most wanted, but we can save that story for another day."

"Thank you, Madame Cheng." She shook her head.

"Mama is fine." She let Chat go, turning the light off. "Be careful out there dear." Chat nodded, heading back home.

As soon as Chat arrived in his bedroom, his transformation wore off. Plagg swirled out of the ring, floating in front of Adrien, looking at him carefully.

"Are you okay?" Plagg asked while Adrien began to shoo him away.

"Yes, I'm fine." Plagg floated after him as Adrien went to his bed. He could sense that something _wasn't_ fine at all. Dark clouds were gathering over Adrien's heart and Plagg was getting increasingly worried.

"Listen kid, don't think too much of it. The old man said he was going to find the other miraculous bearer and we will fix it." Adrien picked up a pillow and threw it onto the bed harshly, to let out frustration. Plagg flinched.

"Yeah Plagg, when will that be? It's been weeks. I'm getting used to my girlfriend being my sister. Are you getting used to Tikki being gone too?" Adrien spat.

"Don't go there Adrien! Don't you realize what you're saying?" Plagg barked and Adrien blinked, taking in the offensive stance Plagg picked up. His fangs were barred and his tail was fluffed. Adrien looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry, Plagg, I shouldn't-"

"Go to Marinette." He interrupted him with a snap.

"W-Wait, right now, as Chat?" Plagg gave a sarcastic laugh.

"I'm not transforming with you anymore." Plagg wandered up to loft, hiding between the books. Adrien went up and tried to find him, to apologize, but to no luck. Of course he'd have no luck.

With a sigh, he retreated out of his room and knocked gently on Marinette's door. He stepped inside quietly, finding Marinette sitting groggily up from her bed. "Chat?" Adrien froze, startled by being called his other name.

"N-No." He rubbed the back of his neck and he shuffled closer. She shifted in her bed sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Adrien?" He nodded.

"Hey Mari, can I come in?" She gave a sleepy nod, patting the bed. Adrien came closer and she opened up the blankets for him. He climbed in, joining in on her blanket cocoon. She pulled the blankets over him, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling into his neck. Adrien wrapped an arm behind her, rubbing her back.

"Can't sleep?" She asked softly Adrien put his chin over her head, sighing slightly.

"Yeah, I guess." Marinette hummed sleepily, nuzzling into his neck.

"You're so warm." Adrien blinked slowly, having forgotten how touchy Half Asleep Marinette was.

"Marinette?" She hummed questionably. "What do you think of that Chat Noir guy?" She groaned annoyingly.

"He's annoying as an black leather wearing criminal cat can be." She remained silent for a bit, before sighing. "But he's not too bad. He's actually really sweet?"

"Are you questioning his sweetness?" Adrien asked. Marinette shrugged.

"No, he's really sweet. I don't know how that guy is a criminal." Adrien was about to speak but Marinette stopped him. "But just because someone does bad things doesn't mean they're a bad person."

"Oh yeah?" So she listened to his words.

"I don't think he's bad. Actually... I kind of like him." Adrien looked down at her. "At first I didn't like him, I dreaded him visiting, but I grew used to him. I kind of like him. Adrien hummed.

"Does my sister have a crush?" He mused while she sighed.

"My red strings may be attached to him, but that does not mean that I have a crush." She had that look on her face, the same one Chloé would get when she tries to deny something. Adrien chuckled, rubbing her back.

"Alright, alright. Time for bed." He wouldn't tease her any further.

"Don't tell Papa that Chat Noir is visiting me." She looked up at Adrien. "And I'm sorry I mistook you for him." Adrien shushed her, kissing her forehead.

"I won't tell. Go to bed."

"Why are you so okay with this guy coming into my room? Aren't you supposed to be getting all defensive and stuff?"

"It's because I'm Chat Noir." Marinette snorted.

"Yeah, okay. Good night, Adrien."

"Good night, Marinette."

The next morning, Marinette was surprised to find Adrien in her bed.

"What, when did you come into my bed? I don't remember." She yawned, despite Adrien having had the best sleep he's had since the beginning of this world. "Did I say anything weird?"

"Oh yeah, we had a full blown conversation on some obese black cat." Marinette froze and Adrien kept walking, laughing.

It was another ordinary day, until there was a large flashing light came from the park. They were going back to school from lunch at Le Grand Paris and the car skidded to a stop.

"Alya, wait!" Nino called. Adrien looked at Nino questionably.

"What's going on?" Nino sighed, looking back at Adrien.

"She does this all the time." He groaned.

"Whenever there's an akuma attack, she's always one of the firsts to get to the scene to try and get Chat Noir." Chloé continued.

"It's always unsafe, I was kind of glad that there hasn't been an attack in forever." Nino mumbled.

"I'm kind of curious. You wanna join?" Marinette asked Chloé.

"Sure, why not?" The girls climbed out of the car and headed towards the car, before the boys could say anything.

"Are the girls always so rash?" Adrien asked. Nino sighed, his shoulders sagging.

" Those three are the worst." He climbed out and they started to head to the park. Adrien saw a blur of light pink and another bright flash. There was a wave of glitter that flew towards him and Adrien pulled Nino aside.

"Careful. Why don't you stay here and I'll try to get them?" Nino nodded.

"I'll try grabbing Alya's attention." Nino pulled out a pen from his pocket and started to scribble on his arm. Adrien took this as a cue to find someplace to transform.

Adrien got closer, trying to see who the akumatized victim was. Adrien squinted, avoiding any glitter in his eyes. "It's a child." A little girl, maybe a little over four or five years old, wearing genie garb.

"Shimmer, Shine and Sparkle! I wish for more glitter!" Black, curly ringlets pulled into a tall ponytail, a golden genie lamp hung off her waist. "That must be where the akuma is hiding." Adrien mumbled.

"Good luck." He heard a grumble.

"Plagg, how am I supposed to deal with an akuma without Ladybug? How will we purify-"

"You don't. Chat Noir can't do much to an akuma."

"What if I use cataclysm?"

"That's the stupidest idea ever kid."

"Well, I can't sit here and do nothing! I have to help that little girl!" Plagg stared at his boy. Plagg was still very upset that Adrien said all the things he did last night, but spending time with Marinette cleared his heart. It made Plagg slightly hopeful.

With a long sigh, Plagg gave in. "Very well." Adrien smiled.

"Plagg, claws out!"

Clad in his black leather, Chat Noir jumped onto a tree branch and onto a building, trying to get closer. Without Ladybug, there was no way that there would be cleaning magic. Any damage done was to be left behind. Chat hummed.

"The only way to deal with a child is to let it tire out or treat it's tantrum. Letting them tire themselves out is out of the question." He jumped from his building, using his baton to extend onto the merry-go-round in the park. Stepping onto the roof, Chat faced the child.

"Hey little genie in training!" The girl perked and she turned, her hair hitting her in the face.

"Chat N-N-Nuwow!" Any composure that Chat had vanished when he heard the girl toddler talk his name. "it's not funny!" She huffed.

"I-I'm sorry little lady." Chat laughed and the little girl got angrier, clapping her hands together.

"I wish to trap Chat Nuwow!" There was a cloud of glitter that blocked his view and he shielded his eyes. Whenever the cloud dispersed, he found himself in a large bird cage that had white and blue striped bars. "Papillon, I got him!" The girl jumped in the air, Chat smelling sweetness in the air. He knocked on the bars, hearing how hollow they were.

"Sorry little lady, but you don't' have me." With a kick, the bars broke. He picked up a piece of the broken bar, sniffing it. "It's candy. Try again." The little girl stomped.

"You're gonna tease Sparkle?" She continued stomping. "You're a meanie, Chat Nuwow!"

"Alex, stop this!" The little genie stopped mid-air and they both turned their attentions to a woman standing on the ground below. She looked like an older version of the child, her hair pulled into a lower ponytail.

"My name isn't Alex, maman, it's Sparkle!" The little girl shouted. Sparkle clapped her hands together and poised them towards her mama. "I wish for glitter bombs!" In a quick motion, Chat jumped off the roof of the merry-go-round and to the woman, whisking her off just in time. The place where she had just been standing was covered in an explosion of glitter.

Chat rolled, holding the woman close. Once they stopped rolling, he helped her up. "Are you alright?" He asked, dusting her off. He didn't let how she took several scared steps away get to him, continuing to dust herself off.

"U-Um, yes, thank you!" She finished dusting herself off, looking back at her child's clearing glitter bombs. "Alex.." She sighed softly.

"That's your baby, huh?" She nodded slowly.

"I never thought she would attack me." She snuffed. Chat unzipped on of his pockets, handing her a handkerchief. She accepted it hesitantly.

"What caused her to get akumatized?" He asked, scanning the are of the three missing girls.

"We were at the store and she wanted a toy. Usually, I'm able to get away with telling her that we can get it at a later date, but she threw a tantrum this time. It's the first time she's thrown a tantrum like this and before I knew it, she had changed." Her voice was weak now, more tears streaming down her cheeks. "Did this happen because I'm a bad mother?" Chat took her hand gently.

"You're a wonderful mother and the fact that Papillon took advantage of a child like that is heartless." She taped at her eyes.

"You really think so?" She looked at him. Chat nodded, showing her a soft smile.

"I know so." He rose her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. "What was the toy she wanted?"

"I-It was a little white tiger plush from a children's show." Chat looked into his baton, pulling up a small photo of the stuff tiger.

"Is this the one?" She nodded.

"That's it." Chat gave a nod, looking back at Sparkle, then back at her mama. "Stay here and don't try to approach her again, okay?" She blushed at his care and nodded. With that, Chat left the scene, making his way to the nearest toy store.

" _What are you doing?_ " Plagg asked.

"Ladybug isn't here to make the akuma purified, so the best I can do is dilute the darkness around her heart right?" Plagg hummed nonchalantly, but he was so proud of his kid.

Once they entered the toy store, he was greeted less than kindly. Many people scattered in a panic, the clerk crying for him to take whatever he wanted.

"I'll be back to pay for this!" He called back as he ran out.

He headed back to the park, where he continued to hear more glitter bomb explosions. Somehow, she was still contained to the park and the glitter bombs didn't really do much damage.

"Hey Sparkle, over here!" Chat turned to the source of the voice and his heart fell to his stomach. Marinette was waving the little genie back into the park. Without thinking, Chat tucked the tiger plush into his belt and dashed for Marinette, picking her up and extending themselves out of the park and to a nearby roof.

"Are you an idiot? What are you doing, using yourself as bait!" He asked as he set her down.

"You left and you didn't come back!" She pushed his shoulder in anger. "And instead of calling me an idiot, you should be thanking me! I kept her in the park for you!" Chat wasn't going to deny that, but he wasn't going to admit to thanking her.

"You're so reckless."

"You're one to talk." She scoffed.

"I have a suit, I can do this. You don't and you should mind your own business."

"I can't fight the need of trying to help!" She shouted at him. Chat stared into her blue eyes that glittered with anger.

"We will talk about this tonight. Don't you dare think about putting yourself out there again." Without waiting for a response, Chat bounded back to the park.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. Come out, come out, wherever you are." Sparkle called.

"Little miss genie in training!" Chat called out. The little pink genie whirled to her name.

"Caught ya!" She rushed to him.

"Look what maman got for you!" Chat pulled the white tiger plush from behind him and she skidded to a stop, staring at the plush.

"Maman... she got this for me?" She was still floating, but she lowered, her feet touching the ground. Chat knelt so he could be at her eye level.

"Yeah, she said she's sorry she made you cry and that she loves you." Sparkle looked up at Chat with big, watery brown eyes.

"R-Really?" Her tiny hand trembled as she reached for the plush.

"Yeah, all she wants is for you to be happy." Chat handed her the plush and she hugged it to her chest, her bottom lip pouting.

"Maman... I'm so sorry, maman." I looked towards the general direction of where her mother was hiding, beckoning her to come. She came hesitantly, but knelt down when Chat gave her a nod of encouragement.

"Alex, baby?" The little genie looked up with a gasp.

"Maman!" The little girl jumped into her mother's arm, the two crying. "Maman, I'm so sorry, maman..."

"Oh my baby, it's okay."

"I love you maman." A purple light engulfed Alex, Sparkle's transformation dropping and a black akuma fluttering out of the genie lamp that was attached to her belt. Chat watched it flutter off into the sky, wanting to crush it.

"Thank you so much, Chat Noir." He turned his attention back to Alex and her mama, seeing her in her mother's arms as she hummed a nursery tune to the sleepy Alex.

"It's my pleasure. I'm sorry about all of this. Be safe, okay?" She smiled and she ushered Chat to come closer, pecking him on the cheek. Chat blinked.

"Maybe black cats aren't so unlucky after all." She smiled and Chat could feel a blush on his cheeks.

"Bye bye, Chat Nuwow." Alex waved sleepily, holding her tiger plush close. Chat waved, smiling softly.

"Bye bye Alex. Behave for your mama, won't you?" She nodded sleepily, hugging her mama.

Once they left, Chat picked up whatever he could from the mess of the candy bird cage and then went back to the toy store, giving the clerk enough money for the plush.

Once Adrien made it back to where he'd transformed, he found Marinette, Chloé and Alya looking over Alya's phone. "Nino flipped out, but it was totally worth it." She giggled, looking at the red scribbles on her arm.

"Oh really?" They jumped, turning to look at Adrien. "You know how careless that was, running off into an akuma attack? That Chat Noir guy could have hurt you!" He pretended to be upset.

"Hurt us?" Alya scoffed. "No way. Did you not see how he helped Sparkle's mom, or Marinette and Sparkle too?"

"I'm pretty sure he stole that bear." Chloé hummed.

"Tiger." Marinette corrected.

"Stolen or paid for, this is a major development guys! Chat Noir, is he really a villain?"


	7. v i i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, long time no see!

The ink glowed, almost ominously on his arm.

“My room. Once the lights go out.” If Chat Noir hadn’t known better, he’d be excited to receive a message like this. However. He knew the reasons behind her words – to continue their argument from earlier.

Adrien had just bid Marinette a good night and this was the message that awaited him on the other side of his door. He simply rolled his eyes and went to take a shower.

It had nearly been half an hour and Adrien was dried, dressed and ready for bed. “Are you ready?” He looked towards Plagg. He was sitting on Adrien's pillow, munching on a chunk of camembert. Usually, Adrien would say something about him eating on his pillow, but he couldn’t.

Instead, he carefully picked up the kwami, holding him to his chest. “Plagg, I’m sorry. I went too far last night. The kwami was caught off guard, until he sighed.

“I’m sorry too. Things have been tough for the both of us. However, I don’t necessarily forgive you for what you said…” his voice trailed off, looking up at Adrien. “I was proud of you today. You are one of the first Chats to ever do anything without a Ladybug.” He put a small paw to Adrien's shirt and Adrien smiled softly.

“Are you complimenting me?” He sang, poking the top of Plagg’s head gently with a finger. Plagg huffed and swatted his finger away.

“I didn’t mean anything I said.” He floated out of Adrien’s hand with his tiny arms crossed. Adrien chuckled.

“’I was proud of you today’.” Adrien tried to imitate the cat’s voice. Plagg hissed at him and Adrien laughed, scooping the kwami back to his chest. “But really, thank you Plagg, thank you for believing in me. Chat Noir is not a sidekick, he’s a hero, too. He’s just as important as Ladybug.” Plagg remained silent and Adrien continued to hold him until the kwami began to purr. Adrien pulled him away slightly, petting him gently.

“Yeah, yeah.” He moved out from under Adrien’s finger. “Come on, someone is waiting for you across the hall.” Adrien nodded.

“Plagg, transform me.”

Despite the lights being off, she was sitting on the sofa, her legs crossed and her arms against her chest. Marinette shone peacefully and beautifully in the moonlight, but Chat Noir could tell that she was like a bomb waiting to go off.

“Good evening, princess.” He started as he slowly slinked into the bedroom.

“Don’t ‘princess’ me.” She snapped. She hasn’t looked up at him once.

“Then don’t put yourself in dangerous situations and stay away from akuma attacks.” Her head snapped to him, a glare in her eyes.

”Oh, but you can?”

“I have a suit, Marinette.”

“Is it indestructible?”

“I’ve yet to find out.” She stood.

“So just because you have some fancy leather suit that may or may not be indestructible, you think that means you have the right to gallivant all around Paris?”

“Yes. There’s magic in my suit, meanwhile, you’re just limited to your skin.”

“So if you get injured, does that mean those get healed right away?”

“Usually, but it’s mostly with the aid of Lady-“

“Then stop being an idiot Chat Noir! Don’t be so reckless! Ladybug doesn’t exist!” She shouted at him while he blinked in disbelief. “She’s not here to save you, she’s not here to heal you, she’s not-“ Chat grabbed her wrist and pulled her in. His hand grabbed her chin and tilted her up, leaning in to silence her.

It was only momentary, but god, did he miss her. He wanted to cradle her, kissed her until she turned blue, but the moment was only so short lived. She pulled away out of his grasp quickly, her hand crossing his cheek.

It stung and she took a couple steps back, trying to regain her breathing. “Whether you know it or not, I’ve been doing this for many years, Marinette. I’m not the stupid kitten you take me for!” His voice rose only slightly and she could feel the sting on her own cheek. “If that’s all you have to say, I’ll be leaving for the night.” He turned, without looking at her.

“C-Chat, wait!” She called as he went to her window and leaped up, before disappearing into the dark skies without a glance back.

The cool wind was welcoming to his heated face. His fists were clenched, his claws digging into his palms as he jumped from roof to roof until he arrived at the park. “ _Kid, are you okay_?” Plagg asked. Chat Noir remained silent, if his suit really wasn’t indestructible, his claws would be digging into his flesh.

They both pushed it – her with Ladybug and him with that kiss. Marinette was right. She usually always was right, but the only thing was that Adrien didn’t want to admit it. At least, not at that moment. Chat Noir arrived at the park, bringing up dust on the floor. He kicked some left of debris from Sparkle’s candy cage. Was it an understatement to say that he was mad?

“Cataclysm!” The urge to destroy, to utterly abolish something and have it turn into ashes grew.

“ _Adrien, settle down, I get it, you’re shaken up_.” Plagg had to dance around Adrien. Those dark clouds around him were word sensitive.

The rustic magic itched at Chat’s paw and he quickly looked around, his eyes scanning the area for something to destroy. A tree? A trash bin? A light post. His nails swiped at a nearby lamppost, the metal rusting and snapping in half. A quarter of the part was now enshrouded in darkness as he tried to regain his breathing.

It wasn’t until a familiar beeping that Plagg spoke up. “ _Better_?” Chat sighed, laying down on one of the benches that was shrouded in the dark.

“Detransform me.” A small flash of green revealed Adrien in his pajamas. It was chillier at night, but the last place Adrien wanted to be was in the confines of his room. “I’m sorry Plagg.”

“We’re all on edge.” He didn’t know the extent of Marinette’s condition, but he could only assume that her dreams stressed her out. That and the so-called “criminal” that was visiting her often.

Adrien laid an arm over his eyes, taking slow breaths. He felt the familiar pressure on his arm and he sighed tiredly. “’Chat, I’m sorry.’” Plagg read. “’You’re right, you’re not some dumb kitten, I just-‘” Adrien cut Plagg off, swiping the writing off his arm. Plagg sat on Adrien’s chest, looking up at the boy expectantly.

“Is it wrong to ask for a break? Is that so much to ask for?” Plagg nodded silently, looking back as more writing appeared on his arm.

“’Please, where are you?’’’ Another wipe. “”Chat, would you listen-‘” Swipe.

“Where-“

“I’m sor-“

“Please-“

“She really seems like she wants to apologize.” Plagg looked up at Adrien as he continued swiping at his arm mercilessly. “She can probably feel the ache you’re feeling.”

“Good,” Adrien laid back down sighing. Silence. Nothing was heard, except for the paired breathing, in the distance, the sound of a flying airplane and the rustling of the trees in the wind. “Maybe with that, she can know how I feel.”

It was far away, but there was the sound of music. It was bell-link, kind of like a music box or a wind up box. Adrien glanced down at Plagg, whose ears twitched as they picked up the sound. Except for the couple of night owls who liked to walk around the Parisian streets, music was definitely out of the ordinary.

“Adrien..” Plagg started. Adrien sat up, looking down at the new writing that appeared on his arm.

“Akuma.”

“Oh, what now?” He sighed exasperated, confirming Plagg’s and his own suspicions. Not only that, but if she was the one to confirm the akuma, it meant that she was out there with it. “Transform me.”

Hopping over rooftops, Chat Noir quickly made it to the source of the music. It was in the school court yard. Lights shone towards the middle of the courtyard, shining down on a figure standing in the center. Black loafers, black dress pants, a red vest with one blue and one yellow coattail, with a frilly dress shirt peeking from the vest. And to top it all off, a black top hat. In his hands, he was winding a small, black music box.

The song that played was a sorrowful one and it felt like this akuma was more saddened than it was angered. “Chat Noir.” The cat felt chills down his spine from his hiding spot in the shadows. “I ask for the Miraculous of Destruction. Please hand it to me, before I destroy the school.”

“Uh, how about we don’t destroy the school?” Chat felt writing on his arm.

“He’s a toy maker.” _Was she here_? The akuma turned to the source of Chat’s voice.

“Won’t you please donate to my toy drive? A boy like you doesn’t know how to handle a toy like that.” _Toy drive_? His ears twitched as he heard something scratching the metal roofing behind him. He turned to the sound and his nose could faintly pick up the smell of wood.

“It’s a puppet.” The writing on his arm made him stand as the sounds of creaking, wooden joints filled his ears. He stepped back as a faceless, creepy wood puppet started limping towards him. Many more wooden puppets started to climb up the walls of the school, going to him.

“My name is Charpentier. If you don’t donate to my toy drive, I have no choice other than to have my lovely puppets to remove them off your finger.” Chat could hear the tinkle of the music box go faster and he noticed that the puppets started moving at a faster pace too.

Jumping off the roof and down into the corridor of the second story, Chat tried any of the doors, so he could find some temporary solace to think of a plan. To Chat’s misfortune, all the doors were locked. He cursed under his breath, until he saw a door ajar down the hall. He rushed for the door, quickly, but silently closing the door behind him. He held his breath as he heard the puppets creaking and scratching past.

He breathed out, his night vision adjusting to the darkness. He found himself in the library. He stood, when he heard some shuffling come close beside him. Chat Noir spun his baton and took a step back, pointing it to whatever was in there with him. When his eyes settled on the figure, he let out a loud sigh.

“Good lord, Mari-“ He brought his baton down. “What in the world you doing here?” There was silence as he whispered harshly at her, until she hit him upside the head. “Mari, ow!”

“You kept erasing messages!”

“Yeah, because maybe you were the last person I wanted to hear from right now?” He rubbed his head. “And what are you doing here, putting yourself in danger. You really don’t care what happens to you, don’t you?” Marinette shushed him. She was wearing a coat over her sleepwear, pants instead of her usual shorts.

“The… Akuma. It’s the music box.” Chat Noir blinked. “How did Ladybug do the thing?” He stared at her until she rose her eyebrow in expectation.

“Well, what we used to do, is that we would get the item with the akuma and destroy it. Ladybug would purify the akuma and with her magic, bring everyday back to normal.” She nodded.

“Can you purify?”

“I’m the Miraculous of Destruction, what do you think?” He deadpanned.

“Okay, so then we can’t break his music box to get the akuma out.” She sighed, tapping her fingers to her chin thoughtfully. “How did you get Sparkle’s akuma to come out?” Chat’s mind fluttered to the small child from earlier that day.

“Well, I just thought how I would deal with a child – you either fix the problem or let the child run its tantrum.”

“And the tantrum is what we want to avoid.” Chat nodded.

“You said that Charpentier was a toy maker? How do you know?” She shrugged slightly.

“As I went out looking for you, I saw something that wasn’t you, cross the sky. I followed it and I saw something that wasn’t you, cross the sky. I followed it and I saw it stop in front of the park.” She silenced as she heard a puppet drag by. “I saw it enter the park and stood in front of the fountain. There was a box. It was a while as he stared down at it and started to destroy the box and left. Once I saw him head towards the school, I went to see what it was.”

“It came to the park?” Maybe it was when he was roaming around Paris in a ball of fury.

“Well, I went to the destroyed box and I saw a flyer that made it through. IT was for a toy drive. Advertisement must have not gone well, so nobody donated.” Chat hummed.

“Then I know what we have to do.” He looked around the library, then at Marinette. “How good are you at arts and crafts?”

“Is that a serious question?” Chat smiled.

“Then find some paper and start working on some fliers.” He stood, looking down at her. “We’re going to advertise a toy drive for tomorrow.” She stood with a nod.

“Wait, what are you going to do while I make the fliers? “ Chat pressed his ear against the door, listening for movement.

“I’m going to try and lead Charpentier away from the school.” He glanced over at her. “Write to me when you’re done.” He pointed his finger to his arm.

“I will.” He motioned for her to hide and when she did, he opened the door and closed it behind him.

“Charpentier! I think you’re barking up the wrong tree. Why don’t we move this puppet show elsewhere?” The akuma turned, the music from the box coming to a halt.

“I don’t appreciate this while cat chase you have me doing, Chat Noir.” Charpentier spoke up. Chat beamed, using his baton to extend to the school rooftop.

“Too bad, this cat chase isn’t over yet.” He vaulted to another rooftop, beckoning Charpentier and his puppets to follow. His ears picked up the sounds of the creaking puppets, followed by the chimes of the music box.

They were creepy things, but if he was able to keep up a good speed, they shouldn’t’ be able to catch up. Chat made his way to the park, hiding in one of the trees. He saw Charpentier’s figure stop before the fountain, staring down at the destroyed donation box. He stepped on the rubble, his gaze rising and looking around for the black cat.

“Come out, come out, where ever you are, cat.” He called. The puppets crawled all over the park, looking like creepy wooden spiders.

One puppet started to crawl up his tree and with his baton, he hit it in the face. The puppet fell to the ground, clattering. All the other puppets turned to him and he groaned, cursing under his breath. The rest of the puppets started to gather at the base of Chat’s tree, slowly clawing their way up.

Chat Noir started knocking them down with baton and even kicking them off, but there was too many. He started hopping from tree to tree, hitting as many puppets as he could. Most puppets missed the jumps, falling to the ground noisily. After enough dodging, all puppets were on the ground, lifeless.

Chat stood on the other side of the fountain, looking at Charpentier in pants. “Looks… Looks like the show’s over.” The man laughed, tucking his music box under his arm. He reached for his hat, pulling out a tube. Out of the tube was a cylinder with little bumps all over it, switching it out with a similar one from the music box.

“This is only the interlude,” He closed the tube and put his hat back on, starting to turn the music box. “Not it’s time for act two.” He started to play his new melody, it was more eerie and a made a shiver go down Chat’s back. The puppets that were scatted around the park started to tremble, disfiguring and changing into spider-like figures.

“Oh, sugar honey iced tea.” He started to run for it. The puppets started crawling to him quickly and creepily, making him shudder. “Any time now, Mari…” Chat whispered under his breath as he vaulted up to a roof.

“Done.” He sighed loudly in relief as she sent him the message just in time. He started heading for the school, the spider puppets following him in a nightmarish manner and he tried not to look back at them. “Open window and door.”

“Perfect, a way in and out.” Chat Noir tumbled in through the window, his eyes adjusting to the darkness quickly. Marinette came to him, her coat peeled off and somewhere in the library.

“There should be more than enough to spread around Paris.” He nodded and took the fliers, heading towards the door.

“Thanks princess – now, hide.” She quickly hid deeper into the library and Chat Noir headed out to the courtyard, finding some puppets waiting for him below. Holding the papers close to his chest, he vaulted towards the Eiffel Tower.

The puppets scrambled after Chat, his ears picking up the eerie tone of Charpentier glowing close. He started to climb the Eiffel Tower, occasionally letting go of a couple fliers. The higher up he went, the more turbulent the winds grew. The more turbulent the wind was, the more air the fliers got.

Chat Noir got to the top of the tower and tossed the fliers up into the air, the wind picking them up. Marinette came out of her hiding spot when she could no longer hear Charpentier’s tune or his puppets. She went to the open window and saw as Chat released the fliers. It looked like snow, scattering all around the tower, sheets dancing in the wind across the city.

Chat could hear the tune creeping up on him, the clamoring of the puppets, until both abruptly stopped. He slid down the tower until he found Charpentier, holding a flyer in his hands.

“What’s this?” Chat put an elbow on his shoulder, pointing to the flyer.

“That’s the toy drive we’re hosting tomorrow.”

 


	8. viii

“So, remind me again why we’re doing this?” Chloé asked, standing aside the two Agrestes, who were handing out hand-made fliers.

“There was an akuma last night and Chat Noir said we had to help.” Alya said, standing on the other side of the Agrestes with her own fliers. “Also, why did you say ‘we’? You’re not helping.” Chloé rolled her eyes, sighing.

“By the way, how _did_ you find out about the akuma?” Adrien asked, glancing over at Alya.

“The twins were making a big fuss about it, actually. They kept mentioning ‘snow’, but it’s about to be summer.” Alya handed out a flyer, advertising the toy drive.

“It’s still weird though. If you look at the original flyer,” Nino pulled up a picture on his phone. “The artwork looks strikingly familiar to Marinette’s, doesn’t it?” Alya sighed.

“Maybe if the photograph wasn’t so blurry—”

“Not everyone is an expert photographer like you babe—”

“And if Chloé hadn’t spilled her vanilla cappuccino all over the original—”

“Hey, Adrien made me drop my coffee.”

“I said I was sorry.”

“We would be able to compare and contrast.” Alya finished, before turning to Marinette. “Because if it was created by the same person, that means _someone_ is having a late-night visitor.” She sang.

“Oh, you wish.” Marinette scoffed. “You think the guard dogs would let him in?”

“We have guard dogs?” Adrien asked and Marinette shushed him.

“That’s beside the point,” she turned back to Alya. “I would rather be caught dead than to be seen with that cat.”

“Ouch, he’s a cool guy.” Nino commented.

“Yeah, don’t diss the guy, he’s trying to get rid of the akuma.” Alya added.

“And for god’s sake Marinette, weren’t _you_ the one who made these fliers?” Adrien finished her off and she pouted.

“Come on guys, what the hell! You’re supposed to be on my side, not his!”

“Isn’t he supposed to be a criminal though?” Chloé asked. They all remained silent. “Why isn’t Papillon doing anything about this?”

“He only alerted all of Paris.” Marinette scoffed.

“Still, he could do something, I don’t know. Why is Chat Noir getting rid of his akuma? Aren’t the akuma supposed to stop him?” She questioned.

“Have you noticed how the akuma are doing more damage to the city that the dude himself?” Nino asked. Chloé scoffed.

“He’s a criminal. He _stole_ from Papillon.” Adrien was silent the whole time, growing uncomfortable in the situation and being in the middle of everything. What does he say? What does he do? Was he a supporter of Papillon? Were his friends supporters too?

“How do you know that Chat Noir stole from Papillon?” Marinette asked, breaking Adrien’s train of thought. “When have we once seen Papillon do something good?”

“We really only have seen him once.” Nino replied thoughtfully.

“Plus, Chat Noir helped with that little genie akuma from yesterday. No criminal does that,” Alya motioned to the fliers. “Or organizes a toy drive either.”

“I honestly believe that the boy is misunderstood.” Marinette stated. Chloé remained silent, before going inside and muttering how ridiculous it all was under her breath.

“I think class is about to start soon. We should head inside.” Adrien spoke up. The other nodded and headed inside. As they went to the locker room, they spread out a couple of the remaining fliers, before Adrien said he needed to use the restroom.

Once he was sure that the restroom was empty, he looked in to his bag for Plagg.

“Do you think I can send a message to her?” Plagg smirked slightly.

“Are you falling head over heels for Marinette Agreste?” He sang. Adrien rolled his eyes while Plagg snickered. “She’s really got Tikki’s strong will.”

“That’s what I like about her.” Adrien sighed, almost dreamily, as he pulled out a pen. “So, can you?” Plagg nodded.

“Make it short.” Adrien nodded and uncapped his pen, pressing it to his skin gently.

Marinette was with Chloé in the restroom, watching her fix her makeup, when she felt something on her arm. Just outside the sleeve of her cardigan, green writing appeared. Marinette quickly pulled her sleeve over the writing and tucked her arms to her chest. She pretended to shiver and mumble about needing to go the restroom.

She rushed into one of the stalls, locking the door behind her. She pulled up her sleeve, looking down at the neat, green handwriting. Has Chat’s handwriting always been so neat? The small ‘thank you’ made her smile. A part of her wanted to reply to him, but rules said that she wasn’t allowed…

Either way, she decided to reach into her purse and pull out a pen. “Will I be seeing you at lunch today?” Chat Noir told Charpentier that the toy drive would be during lunch time. Marinette was lucky that Alya caught onto the idea and agreed with it, or she would be under a lot of suspicion.

“I won’t be able to attend, just keep an eye on Charpnetier and don’t let him see you. Once the akuma is gone, you can approach him.

“Okay, I will.” Her message remained on her arm for a moment, as she thought. “Will I be seeing you tonight then?” She chewed on the end of her pen. This was the first time she was willingly inviting him over. Well… technically second, but the first one didn’t count.

“If my princess so desires it, I will be there.” Marinette could only image those words coming out of his mouth and she blushed. _Get a grip, Marinette!_

“Marinette! Class is going to start soon!” Chloé called from the other side of the door.

“Alright, I’m coming!” Marinette called back and flushed the toilet, to give the impression that she was doing her business and not inviting Paris’ most wanted to her bedroom tonight.

Class flew by and it was lunch time now. The group met in the locker room, making plans for lunch and the toy drive.

“So, what are we eating for lunch today?” Chloé asked, still looking very reluctant on the idea of helping.

“I think I’m going to that bakery we went to, the one that’s down the street?” Adrien hoisted his bag over his shoulder.

“Oh, you mean the Dupain-Cheng’s? Dude, get me some chocolate bread!” Nino called.

“I’ll take some macaroons.”

“Is there quiche?” Everyone looked over at Marinette. Adrien still remembered the last time they went to the bakery, she was so hesitant on tasting everything and this time, she was ordering straight off the menu.

“I’m pretty sure there is.” Alya spoke up.

“Even if there isn’t, I’m sure Madame Cheng wouldn’t mind making _you_ some.” Adrien headed towards the door. “Chlo, do you want me to get you anything?” He looked to the blonde who was sitting cross legged on one of the benches with a sigh.

“No thanks. I think I’m going to eat with my daddy today.” She stood and walked out, flipping her ponytail as she exited. Adrien blinked, looking at the others, clueless.

“Did anyone else see that?” He asked, pointing to the door.

“Yeah, she’s probably still butthurt because we attacked her this morning.” Alya rolled her eyes, waving Adrien away. “Don’t worry, she’ll come back eventually.” Adrien glanced over at Marinette and she sighed silently, nodding in agreement.

“She’ll be back to normal tomorrow, probably. I wouldn’t worry about her.” Adrien gave a slow nod.

“Okay, well… I guess I’ll be back soon then.” They all said their goodbyes as they put their things away in their lockers and got ready for the toy drive that was going to be at the school courtyard.

Adrien headed down the front stairs of the school and down the street, Plagg zipping out of his pocket and sitting on his shoulder.

“You seemed _really_ worried about the Grinch today.” Adrien gave him a look but Plagg simply smiled.

“I wasn’t _worried_ worried, it was just rather strange how she’s so against Chat Noir…” He sighed. “Then again, it’s no surprise, she was never a fan of me anyways.”

“Who cares, I’m pretty sure a girl can’t get akumatized three times.” Adrien hummed.

“Well, if Ladybug never existed, that means that neither did Antibug. And since Marinette is an unfortunate Agreste, we never dated so Evil Queen didn’t happen either.” Plagg groaned.

“Relax,” he cooed. “They said she would come crawling back by tomorrow, so we can just wait it out.” Chloé was a hard-headed girl, there was no way that she was going to let herself get akumatized by Chat Noir.

Adrien arrived at the Dupain-Cheng bakery, the warm smells of the bread filled his nose as the bell at the door chimed at his entry. “Welcome to Tom and Sabine’s—” Adrien smiled and waved. “Adrien! Welcome, come in, come in.” Sabine walked around the counter, motioning him to come in for a hug. She smelt a lot like sweet bread and the scent of a familiar home, a smell that Adrien loved.

“Hi Mama, how have you been?” She rubbed his back lovingly, Adrien indulging in the motherly attention.

“I’ve been wonderful, dear, how about you?” She let go of him, ushering him to sit down. “You haven’t stopped by recently, so I’ve been looking into the magazines for updates.” Adrien sat and she joined him, giving his small apologies.

“We’ve been a little occupied,” Adrien started.

“A little occupied?” Plagg cried from his pocket. Sabine blinked at the new voice and the small kwami laid on the table, sighing exhaustedly. “I haven’t been able to rest in _days_.” He exaggerated.

“Oh, is this the little creature who gives you your powers?” She asked, giggling at how the small kitten laid across the table while Adrien sighed.

“Yes, this is Plagg. Plagg, this is Madame Sabine.” Plagg groaned softly, barely able to crack an eye open.

“I would say ‘hello’, but I’m just so… so low on energy. Don’t you… don’t you have anything to eat?” Adrien muttered an ‘oh my god’ under his breath, putting his face in his hands out of embarrassment.

“Is there anything in particular you want, dear?” She asked, standing.

“Camembert? Please?” Sabine nodded.

“Oh, so now you have manners?” Adrien asked. Plagg sent him a look and shushed him, before looking up at Sabine with a sweet smile.

“Thank you.” He sang softly. Sabine came back with a slice of camembert that Plagg thankfully munched on while Adrien silently judged.

“ _Anyways_ , there’s been a lot more activity going on around the city.” She nodded.

“Yes, I noticed there was quite the commotion last night.” She stood and went to her register, taking a sheet and placing it onto the table. “We’ve had a couple people come in with their own donations since we put a flyer up on the door.” He turned to look and there was an original flyer taped up to the door. He hadn’t even noticed it.

“Oh gosh, you didn’t have to do that.” She shook her head.

“If we can help you in any way, we’ll take that opportunity.” She smiled. “But enough about that, would you like something to eat?”

“Actually, I’m going to order a couple things.” She nodded and called for Tom. It was different, meeting him this time around. He wasn’t swearing on his life to treat Tom’s princess as his own as they were leaving on a trip to London. Still, there was some sense of familiarity as Tom looked at him and Sabine had to explain that he was a young model from the area.

A quiche, a bag of chocolate bread, croissants and macaroons with a small box of toys later, Adrien was making his way back into the school courtyard. When he arrived, he was found by Marinette, who was trying to stay away from the toy drive as much as possible.

“Took you a while.” She teased.

“Sorry, Madame Sabine decided to help out with the toy drive and gave me these.” Adrien motioned to the box in his hands.

“No way, that’s so sweet of her.” She peeked into the box, finding the food laid across the toys.

“Madame Sabine is always willing to offer help.” Marinette looked up at him.

“You make it sound as if you’ve been friends for a while.” Adrien gave a hum and adverted his gaze to Charpentier, whom Alya was bombarding with questions.

“Well, she’s a fairly sweet woman.” He gave a tiny shrug. “How are things going with the akuma?”

“Uh, well, Alya is running an interview and Nino’s done a lot of collecting. I’ve been directing the students and any others inside, so…” Her voice trailed off.

“That’s good. You hungry?” He pulled out a small box from atop the toys, Marinette’s quiche inside.

“Thanks.” She smiled, opening the box.

“Go take a lunch break, I’ll take over from here.” She gave a nod and waved, going elsewhere to eat.

More toys came trialing in and he even saw the little girl from yesterday's akuma, Alex, bringing in some of her own toys. “I wanna help Chat Nuwow too!” Adrien couldn’t help his smile. Honestly, people should pity a little kitty like him.

The toy drive was a complete success and before they knew it, that ugly akuma was flying into the sky.

“Where does it go? Will it ever come back?” Alya asked distractedly, watching the bug fly away.

“As far as we know, it sits in the dark, waiting for the moment for the person to fall in negative feelings again, waiting to attack.” Adrien watched the akuma until it disappeared, faintly remembering his first akuma attack, Stone Heart. “But, unless it’s purified, it will always be there, waiting for another moment to strike.” Alya looked over at Adrien.

“How do you know about that?”

“Uh,” He looked towards the gentle man that was brimming with tears. “I got it out of this book I read. I mean, I don’t really know for sure, but it sounded pretty cool, don’t you think?” Adrien laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Thank you again, you students have been so kind, to do this for me.” Everyone nodded.

“It’s our duty to help those in need. It’s the least we could have done.” Marinette smiled.

“Spoken like a true superhero.” Alya commented, making Marinette blush.

After assisting the toy maker with his toys, they all returned to class. Chloé was still giving everyone the silent treatment, except for the few words she shared with Marinette.

Following class, Adrien had fencing practice while Marinette had a fashion showing somewhere, so they said their goodbyes until later that evening.

Dinner was a little on the lean side tonight and Adrien told Marinette that he believed Nathalie had a sixth sense about their eating habits or something and she giggled. Marinette also mentioned that her ‘papa’ was holding an internship project. Contestants had to design an outfit for next season and winner gets the internship with the Agreste Fashion.

Marinette started to babble on as to what she would design and Adrien listened to her go on, a smile on his face. Had he been a fool, he’d think everything else was a bad dream and that this was his real world, where his favorite girl was going on about fashion designing.

His daydreams went on for so long until he heard the words ‘papa’ and ‘akuma’. “What?” Adrien blinked, focusing on the harsh reality of their current world.

“Papa said that we should be more careful with these recent akuma attacks, that we should try to keep together.” Which was going to prove to be a problem. Adrien would need to hide to transform into Chat Noir and Marinette would have to hide to not be seen with Chat Noir.

“And, in the case we do get separated…” His voice trailed off.

“We’ll meet each other. Or text!”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

In the end, whenever an akuma would appear, the two would forget about keeping together.

After Marinette’s shower, the lights went out and there was soon scratches at her window, before the cat came in.

“Your knight in shining armor has arrived, my lady.” He gave a formal bow and Marinette giggled.

“Shining armor? More like my knight in black leather spandex.” He straightened and smirked.

“Is that a leather kink I’m sensing?” Marinette quickly stammered and blushed, throwing a pillow at his face.

“Shut up, you tom cat.”

“Whatever floats your boat, purr-incess.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “But I must say, you did well today.” He gave a tired sigh, sitting on one of her couches.

“You think so? I was worried about the akuma the whole time.” She came and sat on a sofa across from him.

“I didn’t know if he saw you last night, so to avoid any future problems, would you please do me a favor?” Marinette looked up at him. “Try not to get seen by any akuma. Papillon can see everything that the akuma sees and if he sees you getting involved with me, you’re going to get in trouble.” Marinette noticed how his ears flattened against his hair. “I can’t have that.” His voice was quiet.

“I promise.” He looked up at her. “I’ll be careful. I want to be of help, not put more burden on you.” His heart fluttered.

“Thank you.” He smiled. His smile was so sweet and genuine that it even made Marinette smile. “Thank you for helping me. I know I’ve caused you a lot of trouble and the way things ended last night, I—”

“I wanted to apologize about that.” Chat Noir perked and she came to sit closer. “I didn’t mean to fight with you. I just—” She sighed deeply. “I was worried, I guess?”

“I also want to apologize.” Marinette blinked.

“What for?”

“I overstepped my boundary, by kissing you.” _Oh, that’s right._ Chat Noir kissed Marinette. She had completely forgotten that fact because she had been so angry with him, then caught up with the akuma. A blush started to creep across her cheeks like a mask.

“O-Oh. It’s, well,” She rubbed her arm. “It’s okay?” Chat chuckled at her uncertainty.

“Oh, is it?” He crawled across the couch, coming closer to her. “Should I kiss you again to make sure if it’s really okay?” His expression was flirty, dangerous and _really_ close.

“P-Please, in your dreams!” She grabbed a cushion and shoved it into Chat’s face. Chat chuckled and he pulled away.

“Well then, I guess I better head to bed so I can double check in my dreams.” He tossed the cushion back to her and headed towards the window. “Have a good night, my lady.” He bowed again and Marinette held the pillow to her chest.

“Good night, Chat Noir.” Her face was heated, watching the figure jump into the Parisian night sky. Once he was gone, Marinette put the pillow to her face. “Oh, good lord, Marinette, _what_ are you doing?”


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm exhausted." Marinette sighed as she plopped down on Adrien's bed. He turned in his chair, looking over at her from his desk.

"How goes it?"

Marinette rolled in his bed, groaning. "Well, there's like, five contestants left and papa wants me to choose the semi-finalists."

"That's good, isn't it?" She sat up in his bed, holding a pillow against her chest.

"I mean, yeah, it's great, but I'm terrified. What if I make the wrong choice?" Adrien scoffed.

"I don't think you've noticed, but when it comes to designing, you go into this 'trance'," he motioned with air quotes. "And it's like you're a whole different person." She looked up from her pillow.

"You really think so?" Adrien nodded.

"I've known you since..." How long have they been 'family' for? "Forever - do you think I wouldn't notice that quality about my own sister?" She remained silent.

"Well," she mumbled after a while. "I guess you're right." Adrien chuckled softly and turned back to his desktop.

"You guess correctly."

Alya, always the tech-savvy and creative sport, had created the _Chatblog_. He would have to admit - it was a little cool to have a blog dedicated solely to him.

At first, it was posts about Papillon's announcement, a couple posts of Chat Noir being spotted around the city, and its most recent posts consisted of the most recent akuma attacks and appearances, which have taken place since Adrien arrived at this new world.

Ever since Sparkle came along, Alya let out the theory that Chat Noir is a misunderstood character and that he could actually be a good guy. Of course, he was the good guy, he just had to prove himself. Still, many rejected the idea and supported Papillon. Alya's blog received a lot of hate as of late, but that never stopped her (or those new views). Maybe he would have to reach out to her for assistance.

School has gone back to 'normal', Chloé being her... usual self. Whatever that was in this world. Many lectures flew by, with plenty of drama from Chloé and Alya's bickering, Marinette trying to cease their bickering, meanwhile Nino and Adrien stood on the sidelines.

"All I want is peace." Marinette sighed quietly. "Is that so much to ask for?" She rubbed her temples gently and put her head down on the table.

Alya and Chloé's relationship was a strange one, to say the least, but that wasn't the only thing that had changed within this world. If Adrien remembered correctly, his classmate Rose Lavillant's red strings were tied with a boy named Ali, but it was different in this world.

"Marinette!" Rose burst through the library doors, where Marinette was trying to get in _some_ time to catch up on studying. Marinette only flinched at the sound of her name being called and she sighed internally as the bubbly blonde flew her way. "Guess what, guess what, guess what!" She jumped in front of the dark-haired female. Marinette couldn't help her soft chuckle as she shushed her gently.

"Rose, we're in the library," As if on cue, loud shushes came from around the library. Rose cowered slightly and she giggled quietly. "What is it?" Marinette asked after the blonde settled.

"I found the end of my red string!" She whisper shouted. Marinette's face brightened in whichever manner her tired face could.

"Oh? Who's the lucky guy?" Rose brought her hands to her mouth to contain her giggles, before waving a hand.

"Juleka Couffaine." She smiled and Marinette's jaw dropped. She knew that the two of them were friends since long ago, the two of them being an odd duo. A bubbly sweet blonde, with a goth styled, shy, raven-haired girl with a purple streak.

Nevertheless, she couldn't be happier for Rose. The blonde plopped down beside Marinette, sighing dreamily.

"Oh Marinette, who knew that my best friend would be the end of my red string?" Marinette watched as Rose curled in finger around a lock of her hair, before breaking into another storm of giggles. "Don't worry Mari, I'm sure your red string will come up soon. Maybe somewhere where you least expect it!" Marinette chuckled softly.

"Trust me, no worries there." She waved her hand dismissively. "I'm in no hurry." She chuckled.

Once the night rolled around, Chat Noir paid a visit to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Plagg was quite the eager one and dropped the transformation once they stepped foot inside.

"Plagg!" The kitten paid no mind to his master, zipping across the room and nuzzling into Sabine's cheek as she chuckled.

"Oh, hello dear." She cupped the little creature to her cheek. "I've brought some camembert with me this time, would you like some?"

"You're the best mama, thank you." He purred against her cheek and Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Weren't you the one who was doubting whether she was trustworthy?" He stepped closer to Sabine, watching Plagg zip towards the platter of sweets and smelly treats she had prepared.

"Keep quiet!" Plagg hissed.

"Oh, settle down boys." Sabine shushed them, pulling Adrien down into a hug. "You two are like bickering children."

"Adrien is the child, I'm like a thousand years old." Plagg commented and Sabine sent him a pointed look that made his tail tuck between his legs.

"You may be a thousand years wise, but you have the personality of a spoiled five year old." She shook her head as Plagg snickered, swallowing a wedge of cheese whole. "I'm glad to see you again Adrien, how is everything?"

Visiting Sabine had become an infrequent thing, since Adrien has suddenly become occupied with his current life. Sabine's main concern was Marinette, of course, while Adrien enjoyed the motherly affection he received; they both benefitted from the visits.

This particular night consisted much of recounting the tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, their romance and the cruel start to their new beginning. It was emotional rollercoaster for the two of them, a lot of sorrow coming from Sabine and resent from Adrien. Plagg was curled up, napping in Sabine's lap throughout the whole story, his tail twitching as Adrien's anger bubbled.

Their feelings eventually settled and Sabine warned that it was growing late and that Adrien should start heading home soon. "Adrien," Sabine wrapped a couple croissants for him to take with him. "The Dupain-Cheng household is also your home. You are always welcome here." Adrien, now transformed into Chat Noir, nodded.

"Thank you, mama." She nodded, handing him the wrapped bread. She took his gloved hand in her own, looking down at the ring.

"If ever you or Marinette find yourselves in trouble, do remember that you two are always welcome to find solace here, okay?" He couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips.

"Thanks again, Mama." He pulled her into a hug. She smiled and patted his back lovingly. "I'll come visit soon, okay?" She smiled.

"Have a good night then." She turned the lights off and Chat slinked into the night.

A week later, it was the end of the dreaded Agreste fashion project and Marinette was nearly at the point where she was going to pull her hair out.

"The finalist! He wants me to choose the winner!" She paced Adrien's room once more. "I already struggled enough with having to choose two out of the five, and now he wants me to go and choose the winner?" She pushed her hair back, nearly pulling it as she did.

"Mari.” Adrien stood, putting his hands on her shoulders and shushing her gently. "It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay, alright? Breathe." He motioned her to follow his breathing pattern, slowly through her nose and out her lips. He took her hands out of her hair, giving her hands a gentle squeeze.

"Better?" He asked quietly. She followed his breathing method a while longer before nodding tiredly.

"Yeah." She mumbled. His thumbs rubbed circles on the backs of her hands reassuringly and he smiled softly.

"You're going to do great. And if it comes to it, would you like me to be there for moral support?" She nodded, almost too eagerly. He chuckled and pulled her closer, giving her a hug. "You're gonna do great tomorrow."

"You really think so?" She whispered and he pulled away, smiling.

"I know so." He rubbed her shoulders. "So, go take a shower and head to bed. Tomorrow is going to be another day and we will meet at breakfast, yes?" She gave a small nod.

"Okay. Tomorrow. Breakfast." Adrien slowly turned her and led her out of his room.

"Good night Marinette." Adrien spoke up as he gently ushered her out of his bedroom.

"Good night." She mumbled back. Marinette toddled across the hall in a daze, waiting until she closed her bedroom door before closing his own.

After an hour, Chat Noir headed out into the night, going to visit someone new tonight. Landing on a balcony that was empty, apart from a couple potted plants, Chat opened up the browser on his baton and pressed on the web address he only recently got familiar with.

The Chatblog had forums and even a chat window towards the bottom half of the screen. Alya was the creator of the blog itself, so her username was highlighted in the chat description. Signing into his discreetly-made account, Chat sent a private message to Alya. It wasn't long before the curtains started to flutter and the glass door slid open, Alya nearly stumbling into the railing of her balcony.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it!” Chat flashed her a smile.

“Don’t go screaming off the rooftops now.” Alya giddily jumped in her place. “I’ve got a special favor to ask of you.”

“Girl, you’re never going to believe who visited me last night!” Alya was nearly glowing when they arrived at school the following morning.

“What? Chat visited you last night?” Adrien noticed how she didn’t use his whole name.

“Yeah, he messaged me via the Chatblog and I stumbled out and found him perched up on my balcony!” She squealed. Nino gave a huff.

“I’m cool with Chat Noir, but I don’t appreciate these late-night visits to _my_ girlfriend.” He crossed his arms against his chest.

“Oh babe, are you jealous?” She cooed and he pouted.

“But hey, don’t leave us hanging,” Marinette patted her shoulder. “What did he want?” Alya perked.

“Oh! He asked for my help! He said because I run the Chatblog and because I’m so savvy at my work, he asked me to put a little notification center so any notification of an akuma attack can be posted there and it notifies him.” Adrien silently watched Marinette’s expression while she listened to Alya tell her tale. It was hard to tell what it was she was feeling, but it looked a lot like shock, even jealousy. He was smug, but he didn’t say anything.

“Did you call the authorities?” Chloé asked, always needing to add her two cents.

“Did you get his autograph?” Adrien laughed as Alya rolled her eyes at Chloé and nearly pouted.

“No! I was going to ask for an interview, but he just dropped by and left.”

“I still remember the crazy scribbles on my arm at midnight.” Nino narrowed his eyes at her as she chuckled sheepishly.

“Midnight?” Marinette repeated. The trio looked at her, Adrien growing more amused by the second.

“Are you jealous that the famous Chat Noir visited me?” Alya sang, sidling up next to her. Marinette _blushed_ and stammered.

“I wouldn’t care about that tomcat!” She huffed. Adrien chuckled and put an arm around Marinette’s shoulders.

“Alright, alright. Leave her be, Mari’s stressed out of her mind because she’s judging the winner of the fashion project today.” Marinette groaned as Adrien rubbed her shoulder. “I was barely able to get her to eat this morning.”

“You’ll be fine girl, I promise!” Alya reassured her. “When is the judging?”

“During lunch.” Adrien replied and Alya hissed slightly.

“Ouch.” She patted Mariette’s free shoulder gently. “We send you our support.”

Lunchtime came quickly and both Adrien and Marinette were heading to the Agreste estate. Nathalie greeted them at the front door, letting Marinette know that the contestants were waiting for her at the meeting room.

“Also, your father is in a telephone conference in his office, so he will not be joining you today.” Marinette nearly tripped on her own feet, but Adrien caught her.

“Thank you, Nathalie.” Adrien smiled.

“Your father said that you have thirty minutes – fifteen to examine each design – along with five minutes to come to your own conclusion and choose the winner.” Adrien could feel Marinette shiver in his arms.

“Thank you, Nathalie,” Adrien repeated with a much more sarcastic tone. Nathalie simply nodded, walking ahead to the meeting room.

The two of them walked slower, Adrien trying to boost Marinette’s morale. “You’re an Agreste. You know what you’re doing. You’re not some amateur, Marinette. You’ve got this.” He gave her a firm shake of the shoulders. “Got it?” She hesitated to reply and he rose his eyebrows at her silence.

“I got it.” She repeated quietly.

“That’s right, you got it.” He pressed a kiss onto her forehead. “Now, go in there and show them what you’re made of.” She nodded and turned, taking a deep breath. She straightened and the two turned down the hall towards the meeting room. Nathalie was waiting for them outside, but once she noticed them coming, she headed inside.

Once they made it to the door, Nathalie opened the door for them. Adrien followed behind Marinette, watching how her demeanor changed completely. You wouldn’t be able to tell that she was nervous before this. She stood tall and her expression looked indifferent, one that appeared much like his father’s.

It was two contestants – a young woman with a round face and a sweet smile. Her light brown hair was tied up into twin buns above her head. She was wearing overalls, short legged ones, with a floral print shirt peeking out from under the top. Her name tag read Sarah. The other was a young man, tall and slim, his dark brown hair slicked back slightly. He was dressed semi-casual, wearing an indigo blue button up tucked into black slacks. His name tag read Diego.

The final round was to create a whole outfit that represented the contestant. Nathalie started the timer and Marinette went to Sarah, walking around the mannequin she dressed. The mannequin was dressed lightly, dressed in pale, faded pink shorts that had faux rips with cherry blossom patterns under the rips. The shorts were high-waist and the top was a white crop top with a sweetheart neckline. It was accessorized with a kimono scarf, made of the same pattern that covered the rips of the shorts.

Marinette took notes on Sarah’s design, later turning to Diego’s design. It was a formal attire, a black suit that shone sapphire whenever it caught the right light. There was a beautiful golden embroidery on the vest of the suit that caught Marinette’s attention. It was his own signature that he used occasionally on his previous designs, just like her own. A white button up under the vest and the slacks matching in the same black-blue color.

The thirty minutes passed and Marinette was now sitting at the table that was set in front of the contestants. She was sitting next to Adrien, looking over all the notes from each design. Adrien watched as she silently flipped through her pages of notes, finding it strange to see Marinette this way. Still, it was kind of admirable. Adrien let his gaze wander over to the two contestants, Sarah who looked stressed, tugging on her overall straps and adjusting them. Her nerves were easily palpable, while Diego seemed composed.

The timer chimed with the end of Marinette’s note study and she reached her conclusion, standing. She walked around her table and clasped her hands together. “I want to thank you for joining the project and congratulations for making it this far, however, only one of you can come out a winner today.” Marinette walked to Sarah, smiling softly in front of her. “Your design is cute and bubbly and this is something that I would find myself wearing.” Marinette picked up the kimono scarf in her fingers. “But the stitching on this scarf is messy and rushed. If I were to be an unsuspecting wearer and threw this in the washer, it’d get ruined almost immediately.” Sarah’s smiled dimmed slightly and she nodded.

“Thank you.” Marinette nodded and went to Diego, who gave her a nod and a smile.

“This is your signature, isn’t it?” Marinette lifted the blazer slightly and her finger traced the design. “And you’ve managed to flawlessly add it onto this design as well. How did you do it?”

“Thank you.” He nodded. “I don’t particularly work my designs around my signature, but if it fits, I will put it in.” Marinette nodded.

“There’s a couple frayed strings and you missed a couple buttons, but otherwise, it looks wonderful. I love the color as well.” Marinette smiled, taking a couple steps back. “Once again, I would like to thank the two of you and congratulate you for making it this far.” They both replied with their thanks.

“Sarah, your design is fashionable and very fitting for the spring and summer seasons, however, the Agreste line would not tolerate such flimsy designs. As your project reflects _you_ , it gives me the impression that your performance in the industry will appear to be just as flimsy.” Sarah’s smile started to fade and she started to chew her lip as she nodded. “Diego, your project needs a little more tweaking to reach perfection and I believe that the Agreste company would be more than happy to take you under their wing to achieve that. “Congratulations.” Marinette turned and provided Nathalie with her notes.

“Nice going,” Adrien smiled. He was surprised, to say the least. The Agreste work ethic was really running through her veins.

Diego and Sarah shook hands and Sarah came to shake hands with Marinette. “Thanks,” she muttered.

“Your work is really stylish, it just needs more practice and dedication.” Sarah chuckled, almost sarcastically. Not that it was noticed by Marinette.

“Diego.” Marinette shook hands with him. “Nathalie will give you all the details about the internship. Welcome to the team. I look forward to working with you.” Sarah stormed off after dismantling her mannequin, while Marinette turned back to Adrien.

“Well, how did I do?” _Scary good._

“I’m sure that father would be proud of you.” It was adorable how her eyes brightened.

Nathalie went to Diego and started to explain to him the details and terms of the internship, while Marinette and Adrien headed out of the meeting room and out to the dining room.

They were barely going downstairs before they were stopped by someone at the foot of the staircase.

“A child, a _child_ , telling me my design isn’t worthy?” Two matching, light brown buns with color buttons on each. A faded Japanese styled kimono, but not with the full leg length. And two, very large sewing needles. “Marinette Agreste, you’ve messed with the wrong girl.”


	10. Chapter 10

“My name is Mademoiselle Needle and you, Miss Marinette, better run before I show you my craftmanship.”

Marinette’s hand mindlessly searched for Adrien’s and Adrien took her hand and tugged her back upstairs. Mlle. Needle’s cackles were heard from down below and balls of… wool? came flying at them. The wool barely missed them, Adrien leading Marinette down the corridors.

“A-Adrien, where, where are you taking me?” She kept looking back, hearing the creepy cackles of the akuma.

“You need to hide. She’s after you.” They turned down a hall and towards the library. Although it was a vast library, Adrien never went in there. It was mostly full of old designs and documents, rather than books.

“But what about you?” She asked. The two went into the library, Adrien navigating her through the maze that was the bookshelves.

“I’ll find a way to distract her.” Once they found a safe, hidden corner, he pulled her forward and put his hands on her shoulders. “Please, stay here. Stay hidden and don’t go out there. Please.” He leaned forwards and kissed her forehead lightly.

“Adrien–”

“Don’t. I’ll be fine, stay here.” He pulled away slowly and rubbed her shoulders gently. Before she could say anything else, Adrien turned and headed out of the maze.

Exiting the library, Adrien started to head down the corridors.

“So, what’s the plan, kid?” Plagg peeked out from Adrien’s pocket. “The akuma is in the house, without Ladybug, she could destroy the whole house!”

Adrien nodded. “I know, I need to get the akuma out before the whole estate goes down.”

A big ball of yarn started to roll down the corridor and Adrien had to zip into the nearest door before getting squished.

Surprisingly enough, it was Marinette’s.

“Time to transform, kid.”

“Yeah, Plagg –” Adrien’s phone chimed. “What?” he pulled his phone out, looking down at the notification.

“ _Time to move Chat Noir! Akuma in the Agreste Estate_!” A message from Alya’s Chatblog. Well, it seems that Marinette got in contact with Alya.

“Well lucky for us, we’re already on the scene!”

“The one time we’re lucky.” Plagg snorted.

Adrien chuckled. “Plagg, transform me.”

Bounding out of Marinette’s window and across the roof to the library, Chat Noir scaled down the wall and tapped a window that was close to where he left Marinette.

After a couple taps with his baton, Marinette opened the window. With a thud, Chat landed in front of her.

“Chat! There’s an akuma in the estate! And, and I caused it!”

Chat shushed her gently. “I know, Mari, I know.”

“But Chat, my brother, he’s–”

“He’s fine. Don’t worry about your brother.” He reassured. “I locked him in his room.” He smiled.

“Locked him in his room…” She shook her head. “Chat, what are we going to do about the akuma.”

“We have to lure the akuma out of here before it does more damage.” Chat Noir got closer to Marinette and she took a step back, eyeing him slightly.

“What are you doing?”

Chat smirked slightly. “You better hold on.” His hand went around her waist and tugged her close, making Marinette yelp slightly.

“Chat, wait–!!”

Chat lifted her up bridal style and looked down at her. “Get cozy – it’s gonna be a bumpy ride.”

Chat headed out of the library and down the corridor, where Mlle. Needle was barely coming down.

“Oh, lookie here! There seems to be a bad design in the mix!” Mlle. Needle stood at the end of the hallway, her hands to her hips. Her two needles were resting across her back.

“Let’s get straight to the _point_ , Needle.”

Marinette rolled her eyes.

“I’m gonna need you to _leaf_ this house, before you _fall_ into major _purr_ oblems.”

Marinette looked up at him. “It’s a spring design and you’re bringing in autumn? Good lord, you’re terrible.”

Chat chuckled. “I’m _purr_ fectly fine, what do you mean?”

Mlle. Needle pulled her needles from behind her, scoffing at the other two’s bickering. “Sorry, but I can’t let you leave. You see, I need your miraculous. I think it would be the perfect accessory for my wardrobe.”

“I’d love to stay and chat, but this cat’s gotta go.”

Not a moment later, a big ball of wool was rolling their way. Marinette’s grip on Chat tightened and he only smirked, jumping over the ball and towards Mlle. Needle.

Mlle. Needle didn’t expect that and brought her needles up to shield her face, Chat stepping on the crossing of her needles and using the momentum she provided to jump over her.

“Hey!” She cried as she was pushed down as he jumped.

“Sorry, but this string’s gotta fly.” He winked and darted down the hallway.

Chat headed down the hall and leaped down the staircase and was out of the Agreste Estate in a flash.

“You think she’s following us?” Marinette tried to look behind Chat’s shoulder, but before she knew it, they were jumping across the Parisian skies. She gasped softly and closed her eyes quickly, her grip tight around Chat Noir’s neck.

Marinette didn’t know what it was, but there was something almost _nostalgic_ about vaulting through the Parisian skies in broad daylight. The feeling of the wind ripping through her hair and clothing, the scary, yet familiar feeling of free-falling.

Chat tried to ignore the little giggles that soon graced his ears, looking down at her with a smile. “It’d be a shame if she didn’t follow someone as cute as you.”

There was a prompt blush on Marinette’s cheeks.

“As cute as a button.”

She rolled her eyes. “Way to ruin the moment, tom cat.” She mock punched his shoulder.

Chat smirked slightly. “Oh, my apologies, my lady. I didn’t know we were having a moment there. Should I start it up again.” He teasingly leaned closer to her face and she scoffed, bringing up her hands to push his face away.

“Please, you wish.”

Chat Noir simply chuckled and he landed down in front of a shop.

Marinette looked up, blinking her confusion. “The Dupain-Cheng bakery? Why are we here?”

Chat let her down slowly, but kept an arm around her shoulder. “I have some good friends here. They always offered help, so I’m going to need that today.”

The small bell tinkled as they entered the bakery. “Welcome to Tom and Sabine’s bakery and pastry shop, what can I–” Sabine’s voice cut off when her eyes spotted the two. “Chat Noir? Marinette?” Panic slowly started to show on Sabine’s expression.

“It’s okay, Ma– Madame Cheng.” _Don’t give yourself away by calling her Mama, Adrien_. “There’s an akuma after Marinette at the estate and I need to hide Marinette.”

Sabine came around the counter, her hand seeking Chat’s empty hand. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of her.” Her hand left Chat’s and she offered it to Marinette. “You’ll be safe here.”

Marinette looked up at Chat hesitantly, before looking down at Sabine’s hand.

“You’ll be safe, and I’ll come back to you as soon as I can.” Chat took Marinette’s hand and kissed the back of it gently. “Please, stay here, okay?” Chat lead Marinette’s hand to Sabine, slowly ushering her to join her other world mother.

Marinette took Sabine’s hand and walked to her, a blush evident on her face as she looked back at him. “Be safe Chat.”

Chat nodded, smiling. “No worries, my lady, I’ll be back before you know it.” He took a couple steps back as Sabine took Marinette further into the bakery.

The care in her voice, the worry, made his heart churn.

“ _We’ve got to make this quick, lover boy. Don’t want to keep your princess waiting_.”

Chat Noir stepped out of the bakery, vaulting up to a nearby rooftop. He started to jump across the roofs, back towards his home. “Keep your whiskers on, I’m getting there.”

Chat was a street away from his home when a ball of yarn came flying his way. With a yelp, Chat used his baton to vault in a different direction to avoid collision.

The ball of scarlet yarn fell to the ground, rolling down the semi-occupied streets of Paris, a strange feeling of wanting to chase the ball growing.

“Can you make me stop _feline_ these cat tendencies?” Chat muttered with a shake of his head. Plagg snickered quietly, while Chat turned his attention Mlle. Needle, who was in the street below.

“I finally found that stray string!” She sang, looking up at him and shielding his eyes.

Chat looked down at her, his baton coming down to normal size. “What are you going to do, snip me?”

Mlle. Needle giggled. “That doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Using her needles, she gathered up several more balls of yarn and started to throw them at Chat.

Chat jumped onto another roof, hissing under his breath at the sound of glass breaking. Sparing a quick glance back, he noticed shards of glass falling to the ground. And unfortunately for him, someone was in the way of those shards.

Instincts kicked in and Chat dove down, scooping the person up and leaping out of the way. With a skid, Chat leaned and set the person down, a young male, who gasped slightly.

“C-Chat Noir?” he exclaimed.

Chat momentarily ignored his surprised companion, his eyes scanning the male quickly. “Are you injured anywhere?” He asked.

The boy stood, looking over himself. “No, I’m fine–” His voice stilled as he looked at Chat. “But you, you’re hurt!” He pointed.  

Chat blinked, looking down at where he was pointing. Perhaps it was the adrenaline, or maybe it was the magic Plagg had, but he hadn’t noticed the thick shard he had in his left bicep.

“Oh fuck.” Chat sighed. The pain was slowly starting to build and he could hear tiny apologies coming from Plagg.

“I-I don’t think you should pull that out.” The boy commented.

Chat paid no mind, of course, grabbing the shard by its thickest end, that earned a hiss of pain. Taking in a deep breath, he quickly yanked the shard out.

Chat threw the shard to the ground, noticing the red-tinged tip breaking into smaller fragments. His skin was cut and reddened, the blood disappearing into the black latex.

Before Chat could curse his obscenities or Plagg could apologize any more, the sound of ripping fabric caught his attention.

“You’ve got to put pressure on that, dude.”

Chat looked up to see Nino, the boy who Chat saved was hovering behind Nino nervously.

“It’s gonna hurt a bit.” Nino warned, tightening the fabric that stained deep scarlet on his arm.

Chat gave a hiss, something between a growl and a cat-like yowl, that made the other two males flinch.

“Aw look, it the little kitty cat all cut up?” Down the street, Mlle. Needle cooed with a smirk.

Quickly, Chat turned the other boys with him. “Run and hide. Nino, keep Alya as far away as you can.”

Nino nodded, standing and turning to the other boy.

“Nino,” Chat reached out for the other boy’s wrist. “The Dupain-Cheng bakery is a safe house.” Chat spoke quietly and close to Nino.

Nino’s gaze traced over Chat Noir’s. There was something familiar about the so-called villain, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. “Gotcha.” Nino turned on his foot and ushered the other boy to continue walking.

Chat Noir glanced down at the once white, now red strained cloth on his arm. _Oh boy, how am I going to get out of this one_?

“Would you look at that. You ruined some perfectly good fabric. There’s consequences for ruining such a good piece of material, you know.” Mlle. Needle frowned.

Chat rolled his eyes. “I get the _point_ , really I do.” There was a forced smile on his expression.

Not only did this akuma trash a couple of the halls in his home and caused him bodily injury (which definitely won’t disappear, by the way), but its target was Marinette and nearly hurt civilians. Chat was quickly starting to lose his patience.

Using his baton, his vaulted to a roof of a car and started maneuvering around the streets, towards the park. The least amount of damage can be done at the park.

“Come on, kitty cat, I just want to play.” She sang, arriving at the park gates.

Testing all patience, Chat groaned softly as he stopped in front of the fountain. “Plagg, is there any way I could summon my cataclysm without saying the word?” There was a silence as Chat waited for a response. His ears twitched as he listened to the akuma coming closer.

“ _If that’s what you want, I’ll make it happen_.”

Not a second later, Chat could feel a small tingling in his hand, the destructive magic slowly increasing.

“Does the kitty cat no longer want to play? Are you going to give in my most wanted accessory?” with one of her needles, she poked Chat’s back.

Taking the opportunity, Chat turned and touched the nearest needle, rust quickly traveling up the needle.

With a gasp, Mlle. Needle dropped the needle as it turned to rust, dissolving into dust. “How dare you?” she exclaimed.

Chat jumped back, smiling to himself. “Hasn’t anyone told you that it’s dangerous to play with sharp objects?”

Mlle. Needle’s head snapped up to look at Chat with a glare. “You want to play with sharp objects? Fine.” She started to nod. “Fine, sharp object you will get, you filthy cat.” She held her needle in both of her hands, before snapping it in two.

Chat will admit that he flinched and his jaw dropped slightly. Why would she snap her only weapon into two?

“ _Be careful_."

It was only after Plagg’s warning that Chat realized that the needle was taking on another shape. Scissors.

“Snip, snip, kitty cat.” She opened and closed her scissors to annunciated her words.

“Oh hell.” Chat’s ears flattened to his head and he started to run for it. Over the merry-go-round, through the trees, on top of the lampposts. The merry-go-round didn’t get damaged but several trees were cut in half.

“Didn’t anyone tell you not to run with scissors?” Chat called back.

Mlle. Needle continued chasing him, cutting anything he landed on. “You asked for this. Now, give me your miraculous, before your tail meets it’s end.”

The next snap of the closing scissors was too close for comfort. With a small yelp, he clutched his leather tail between his hands. “Okay, I don’t want to play anymore!”

“ _What are you going to do, Adrien_?” Plagg questioned.

“I don’t know. I’m not usually the brain of these operations!” Chat replied.

“ _Well, your timer is almost out! You’ve got to do something_!”

What was he going to do? Chat Noir was the only person here and there was no other forms of distractions. His transformation could fall at any moment and he had nowhere to hide.

“If only Ladybug was around to help.” Chat sighed under his breath.

“Hey!”

Mlle. Needle’s attention turned to the new source of noise. “Why don’t you pick someone in your own fashion line.”

Chat jumped ahead, to put some space between himself and Mlle. Needle, his ears twitching at the sound of the new voice. He knew that voice. It was a voice he’d been listening to for so long. He turned around to look and his heart hammered in his throat.

“Need a little help, mon chaton?”


	11. Chapter 11

Mlle. Needle blinked at the newcomer that joined Chat Noir’s side.

Chat Noir gaped like a fish as she walked towards him. The blue eyes, the enhanced blue of her hair, the spots.

“What’s wrong kitty? Cat got your tongue?” She cooed.

Chat swallowed thickly. “My lady? What? H-How did you… When did you get your miraculous back?”

Ladybug shushed him and noticed the once white fabric tied around his upper arm. “Chat, you’re hurt! Did she do this?” She held Chat’s arm, before looking up at the akuma. “We need to get this akuma, quickly.”

Chat was going to respond, but his ring beeped, reminding him of his ever eminent detransformation.

“But first, we need to find somewhere for you to detransform. Go, I’ll distract the akuma.” She ushered him to go and he nodded, using his baton to extend himself out.

Since the bakery was close, he headed there and dashed inside. Sabine was inside the bakery and Chat’s transformation quickly dropped.

Plagg fell into Adrien’s hands and with the movement done to catch him, made Adrien realize the increased pain of his arm.

“Oh goodness, are you okay dear?” Sabine rushed to Adrien, looking at his still wrapped up arm.

“I got cut.” He looked down at Plagg. “I’m sorry, I pushed you to your limits, Plagg.”

Plagg shook his head, going up to Sabine. “Marinette, where is she?”

Sabine blinked in confusion. “She’s upstairs with Tom.”

“Has she left the room or anything?”

Sabine shook her head. “Had she left, I would have known.”

Plagg turned to Adrien. “That’s not Ladybug.”

“If it’s not Ladybug, then who is it?” Adrien asked.

“I don’t know.”

The mystery of this Ladybug was worrying, to say the least, but the akuma was quite a worry as well.

After thoughtfully eating a wheel of camembert, Plagg and Chat Noir were ready to go.

Sabine hovered over Chat Noir’s injury, but she let him go nonetheless. “Come back quickly, so I can address that wound when you’re done.

Chat nodded before heading out.

Once he arrived back at the park, he noticed that the akuma was still fighting with Ladybug.

A Ladybug who has the same shade of hair color, the same sparkling, blue eyes, the sweet demeanor that was everything his Ladybug was.

But it wasn’t.

His Ladybug was in the Dupain-Cheng bakery, upstairs in the apartment. This Ladybug was an imposter. However, this imposter seemed to be on his side and he wasn’t going to complain about that.

He will find out about Fake Ladybug later.

“Need a paw, m’lady?” Chat joined in the fray, Ladybug doing a bunch of dodging of scissor snips.

“Just on time, kitty cat.” She gave that million dollar, dazzling smile. “Do you know what her akuma is?”

“Her scarf, I believe. I’ve done what I could to get the akuma, but you see where that’s left us.

Mlle. Needle went on babbling about needing their miraculous, but that was old news. Chat noticed the sharp butterfly outline that kept reappearing around her eyes.

It seemed like Fake Ladybug was causing Papillon a run for his money.

“Lucky Charm!”

Out of the magic provided by Ladybug, there was a sizeable rock that almost crushed her. With a small yelp, Ladybug slipped out of the way.

“Looks like we’re on quite the rocky road.”

Ladybug deadpanned. “What am I supposed to do with a rock?”

“Well, paper, scissors, rock. Rock beats scissors, don’t they?”

Ladybug gasped, snapping her fingers. “That’s a brilliant idea, kitty!” Her eyes scanned the park. If they could just prop up the rock on the see-saw and Chat offer himself up as bait, she could jump on the see-saw and crush the scissors, taking the akuma. “You ready to play?”

“Ready when you are, my lady.” Chat Noir replied.

“Help me prop this rock up while she’s distracted.”

Chat turned to the rock and helped her roll the rock onto the other end of the see-saw.

“I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to use you as bait.” She apologized.

“It’s no problem, bugaboo.” It pained him how naturally that came out. “You’re the brains and I’m the brawn.” He flexed.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Oh please, settle down, Chat.”

Getting into position, Chat extended his baton to reach and tap on Mlle. Needle’s shoulder. The silhouette of the butterfly disappeared, Mlle. Needle blinking as her eyes focused on the cat.

“You and your little friend play too much.” She muttered, running towards Chat.

Chat gave a small tut, using a baton as a pole to lean on. “What’s the fun of all fights and no games?”

Mlle. Needle came closer, Ladybug taking the opportunity to jump on the see-saw, making the rock fly into the air and crush the scissors.

With a quick motion, Chat used his baton to remove her scar and tear it in half. The butterfly fluttered out of the material and was quickly captured by Ladybug’s yoyo. “You’ve played too much, you nasty bug.” A white butterfly was released from the yoyo and with a chipped piece of the rock, Ladybug cast her magic.

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

Small glittering ladybugs flitted all around the park, surrounding Chat Noir too. They buzzed all around him, feeling small pressures on him. Were they kissing him?

Once the ladybugs made it to his arm, warmth surrounded his arm and his injury was mended as was his suit. The little ladybugs disappeared and his gaze focused on Ladybug.

“Good job kitty.”

Chat went to putting his fist against Ladybug’s, but when he did, she vanished into smoke. “Ladybug? Ladybug!” He looked around at the sudden disappearance of Ladybug.

“Well, that was awfully rude of her, wasn’t it?”

Chat turned to the new voice, standing up on a light pole. A long, orange-white tail, a long flute and a necklace that glittered in the sunlight. “What? Volpina?”

“What’s up, kitten?” With a graceful hop, Volpina was standing in front of Chat Noir. “Long time no see.”

If Chat Noir wasn’t confused before, he definitely was now. “What… Did you… Were you the one who made Ladybug?”

Her ears perked. “Oh, you mean this?” She blew a tune and a Ladybug materialized beside them.

Ladybug looked around before she spotted Chat and she brightened. “Chat Noir!”

“Yeah, she’s not real.” Volpina swung her flute through her and Ladybug vanished just like the first one had.

Chat couldn’t figure out what to say and he was practically looking for Plagg for something to say.

Before he knew it, Plagg dropped the transformation and attacked Volpina’s necklace, yanking it off of her neck and taking it to the ground.

The transformation dropped for Volpina and an orange kwami bounced out of the necklace.

“Ouch, what the heck–”

“Trixx, you disgusting, trickster, piece of–”

“Plagg!” Adrien dove for his puffed up kwami from on top of the other kwami.

Plagg hissed and scratched at Adrien’s hands, swooping down to attack the kwami again.

“Yikes, someone’s aggressive.”

“Plagg.” Adrien whined.

“You slimy, son of a–”

“Take a joke, Plagg, seriously.”

“That’s your take of a fucking joke! Tikki is gone! I haven’t seen her in months!”

“Oh boo hoo, your little girlfriend is gone. Take a damn joke, you damn cat.”

“Your taste in humor is shit, you sly fox.”

Adrien pulled Plagg away from the fuzz fight and he got bitten. “Ow, Plagg!”

“Don’t touch me.” Plagg zipped out of his hands and out of Adrien’s sight.

Adrien watched him go, sighing softly. “Plagg…”

“Wow, Adrien Agreste. Chat Noir, Miraculous of Destruction.”

Adrien perked and turned to Volpina. Or well…

“Lila.

She had sunglasses on and she gave a mini salute. “The one and only, summed as per your request.” She gave a bow.

“So you’re the other miraculous holder Master Fu was talking about.”

“Volpina, Miraculous of Illusion.” She gave a curtsy. “It’s a pleasure to be your partner _in crime_ now.” She knelt down and picked up the kwami and her necklace off the floor. It was a simple, white fox tail now, not its usual orange and white tipped. “This is Trixx, my kwami.”

“So, you’re Plagg’s kid, huh? Must be depressing, not having Tikki around.” His tail swished.

“We’ve been trying to deal with akumas without her, but there’s only so much we can do.” Adrien sighed.

“Do you know who she is?” Lila put her necklace back on and fixed her hair. “Who Ladybug was?”

Adrien remained silent for a while before he let out a long exhale. “Have you been up to date with the Agreste family?”

“Oh yeah, you have a sister now, what’s up with that?”

“That’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was original Miraculous of Creation.”

Lila gave an indifferent hum. “Well, I can’t say I’m very fond of her then, but you can count on my help.”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “Lila about… About several years ago, your akumatization–”

“Don’t mention it.” She motioned Trixx into her blazer. “Never happened in this world.” She faked a smile.

“Right.” He gave an awkward chuckle. “Well, should we exchange numbers or something? To keep in contact?” He asked, pulling out his phone.

“Contact won’t be a problem. I’ll transferring into your school soon. Also, there’s a deal going on between our parents. My mother has reached out to your father.” She fixed her blazer as Trixx got comfy. “You’ll find out soon enough. See you around, Chat Noir.” She smiled and waved her fingers, before turning and exiting the park.

Speaking of Chat Noir…

“Plagg! Plagg, where are you?” Adrien called. Now that the Fake Ladybug mystery was over and fixed everything, they should all be heading back to the Agreste Estate.

After a couple more calls, the black kwami came back, tail and ears droopy.

“You okay?” Adrien asked, holding his hands together to cup the small kwami.

“What do you think?” Plagg spat, even though he was more saddened than angry.

“It wasn’t a very nice prank, I’ll admit.” He sighed. “One more transformation and I’ll ask mama for two wheels of camembert, okay?”

Plagg didn’t respond as usual, only giving in in silence.

“Plagg, transform me.”

Back at the Dupain-Cheng household, Chat Noir entered through the terrace, where the three were sitting in Marinette’s old room. It was more cleaned up now that the three of them were in it. Once Chat entered, the two girls stood.

“Chat Noir!”

“My arm was aching bad and mama said you got hurt, are you okay?” Marinette hovered over him, looking for the place of injury.

“It’s gone?” Sabine asked, looking at his once wounded arm.

“It’s…. A long story I have to save for another day.” He rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. “Right now, I have to return Marinette back home before her father cries ‘kidnap’.” He joked lightly.

Sabine nodded. “Does Plagg need anything? I’ve got two wheels–”

“Perfect.” Chat smiled, taking the small package she offered.

“Cats eat camembert? No wonder you smell.” Marinette mumbled.

“Maybe you can give me a bath so I won’t be so smelly.”

Sabine smacked Chat Noir’s arm lightly and he jumped. “Go on, go on home now.” She motioned them to the terrace door. “Chat, I’ll be expecting an explanation regarding that wound soon.

“Yes mama.”

“Marinette?”

“Yes?” She turned to Sabine.

Sabine looked her over with fond eyes. “Take care of that playful kitten, won’t you?”

Marinette smiled. “I’ll try my best, mama.”

It warmed Sabine up that Marinette called her ‘mama’. Chat would have to ask about that later.

“You two know where to go when you need a place to hide.” She reminded them.

“Thank you mama.” Marinette wrapped her arms around Chat’s neck in a breeze, waiting for the lift.

“I’ll be back eventually!” Chat lifted Marinette effortlessly and they were on the way back to the Agreste Estate.

“Don’t think your father will freak out to much?” Chat asked upon deaf ears.

Marinette was too occupied with Chat’s arm. “I felt the cut, I felt the ache. Mama said your suit was cut, but there’s not even a stitch.”

Chat chuckled lightly. “That’s the thing about magic, Mari.”

They arrived at the estate and Chat Noir left her in the library.

“Oh my god, I think my brother is still locked up in his bedroom.”

Chat cringed slightly. “Oh no, well, you better get to him. This cat’s got to go.” He was about to jump up towards the window, when a hand at his wrist stopped him.

“Chat, come visit me tonight.” She spoke softly. “We have many things to talk about.”

Chat blinked, taking her hand and kissing over the tops of her fingers lightly. “That’s quite the invitation, princess. Consider me there.” He let her hand go and he could see traces of a blush on her cheeks. “Now, go get your brother.” He reminded.

“Oh god, Adrien.”

Leaving her in the maze that was the library, it was an excellent choice, as it gave him time to make it back to his room and feign boredom.

“Adrien, are you okay?” Marinette questioned, coming into the bedroom.

“Marinette! Oh god, Marinette, you don’t know how worried I was! Once I left you in the library, Chat Noir came in and he said ‘Leave the tough job for the heroes’! I was going to argue and say that I was a hero too, but then he pushed me into my room and then jumped out of my window!”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “That dumb cat thinks he can save everyone.” She giggled lightly.

“What would you say, hero or villain?” Adrien questioned.

“Oh, definitely–”

“Marinette! Adrien!”

The two turned to see a very disgruntled Gabriel Agreste, standing in the doorway. He came rushing in, hugging the two of them.

Let’s not mention how strange this was for Adrien. It was like Jackady all over again.

Gabriel pulled away and cupped Marinette’s cheeks, brushing her hair back behind her ears and giving her a good look over. “Are you okay? You’re not hurt anywhere?”

“Papa, I’m fine.” She put her hands to his wrists to reassure him.

Gabriel’s eyes lingered on Marinette a little longer, then turned his gaze to Adrien. “Are you okay too, Adrien?” He put his hand to his shoulder.

“I’m fine, father.” Adrien smiled.

Gabriel nodded and exhaled lightly, before straightening. “That’s… That’s good. I’m glad. Will you two be okay to return to school?”

The two of them nodded.

“Okay, good. You two should go then.” He stepped aside to let them through.

Before they could leave though, Gabriel stops Marinette.

“Yes papa?”

“Where were you?”

“I was hiding in the library. Adrien put me in there while he was trying to distract that girl, then Chat Noir came in and locked him in his bedroom.

“Chat Noir…” His voice trailed off and he looked back to Marinette. “Are you comfortable with him?”

Adrien, who had continued walking to the door and stopped to wait for Marinette, looked back at her. Their gazes met momentarily and Marinette looked up at Gabriel.

“Not at all. I’ve never spoken to him in all my life. He’s a thief.”

Gabriel stared down at her before he let her go. “Did you choose the winner?”

She nodded. “Diego was the winner.”

Gabriel gave a nod. “Good job Marinette. I’ll see the two of you later.”

Marinette and Adrien were driven back to the school. The ride was full of talk of Chat Noir. It was mostly about whether he was a hero or not, and all the rumblings of the household.

The whole ride, even at school, not once was it mentioned that Chat was buddies with Marinette or that she was at the Dupain-Cheng home the whole time.

“Okay, but did anyone catch that ladybug lady?” Alya asked.

“Ladybug lady?” Marinette repeated.

“Yeah, like mid-fight, some ladybug lady showed up out of nowhere and Chat Noir disappeared for a bit. Look.” Alya motioned her phone over to Marinette, who watched intently.

“Who is that?” She wondered quietly.

Adrien was about to speak up, whenever Professor Bustier entered the room.

“Alright students. Settle down.” The students settled into their seats and Alya put her phone away. “Now that everyone is accounted for, I’d like to introduce a new student.” The professor motioned towards the door and the new student walked to the front of the classroom.

“My name is Lila Rossi and thank you for the warm welcome.” She smiled and when her gaze met Adrien’s, she winked.

At that point, Adrien started to sink in his chair. Trouble follows him everywhere, doesn’t it?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry that my updates have become scarce, but I've become a student medical assistant and it consumes all my time !! I've had this chapter written for a while but I hadn't had the time to type it. 
> 
> Comment and let me know what you think! ♡

Busy buzzing bees.

Everyone was buzzing around Adrien Agreste and his preexisting friendship with the new student, Lila Rossi.

"So, like, who is she?" Alya asked, whispering to Marinette.

"I don't know..." She replied quietly. Too quietly. As far as Marinette knew, there wasn't someone Adrien knew that she didn't. Vice versa.

Seems like she was wrong.

"We came from Italy to do a special collaboration with the Agreste Line." Lila flipped her hair.

Professor Bustier sat her between Adrien and Nino, since she seemed to know each other.

"Adrien and I go back... way back." She looked over at him, blinking innocently. "Don't we?"

All eyes were on him. He could feel them burning into the back of his head as they waited for his answer. "Yeah." He replied.

They had barely been dismissed from class, when Marinette grabbed Adrien by the wrist and dragged him out of the classroom before Lila could even mention his name.

"Who the _hell_ is that?" Marinette whisper-shouted.

"Um, that's a little complicated to explain, Mari."

"Excuse me? 'We go way back'?" She put her hands to her hips. "Doesn't sound too hard to explain, Adrien. Is she a family friend like Chloé? Or what? Why does she come off so fake friendly?"

Adrien was kind of taken aback. Maybe that was an understatement. Really taken aback. He sat in silence for a minute, mulling over just _what_ he could say to her.

"It's okay Marinette, she's just a friend."

Marinette scoffed. "'Just a friend'. 'We go way back'." She mocked the two of them. "I won't like her. Something about her rubs me the wrong way." She crossed her arms against her chest.

"Marinette, please, don't worry about it." Adrien tried to soothe her.

"Also, what's this about a collaboration? Papa never mentioned anything about it and now some random girl shows up and states what's up?" Her hands hit her sides. "What the hell Adrien?"

Adrien couldn't answer before Chloé came out of the classroom, followed by Alya and Nino.

"She's not too bad. She's got a great personality and even said she could get me an interview, because get this – she knows Chat Noir!"

Adrien gave a small groan and Marinette's jaw nearly touched the floor.

"She _knows_ Chat Noir?" Marinette groaned annoyingly.

"Personally, I don't like how she can waltz in here and pretend like she owns everything." Chloé spoke up.

Marinette put her hands up in the air. "Thank you! At least someone sees my point of view."

Chloé went to Marinette and hooked her arm around Marinette's and they both went off, complaining about Lila.

Alya laughed lightly. "Seems like someone has a case of the jellies." She stood beside Adrien.

"It's so strange, we've never seen Marinette act this way before."

"That's probably because nothing's threatened her perfect little life before now." The group turned to Lila, who was joining them outside the classroom. "She's just mad because I'm stealing her... brother from right under her nose."

Nino snorted lightly. "Imagine when Adrien gets a girlfriend. She's gonna lose it, bro."

Alya snickered. "Won't that be quite the day?"

Adrien didn't say anything, only remained silent.

"Well, sorry to ruin your _paw_ -rade, but Adrien and I need some catching up to do." Lila wrapped her arms around one of Adrien's. "I'll catch up with you guys later, yeah?"

"Don't forget that interview!" Alya called, waving her goodbye.

"Of course! Bye, bye!" Lila called. She and Adrien walked out from the school, heading towards the front.

"So," Adrien sighed, running a hand down his face, a little tired from today's activities. "What's the plan?"

"Well, I come home with you."

Adrien remained silent for a bit. "Don't you think it's too soon for me to bring you home before the first date?"

Lila laughed. "Oh Adrien, you really are a tomcat." She shook her head. "But really, my father is expecting me at your place. Business meeting, of course."

Marinette came outside with Chloé, seeing Lila wrapped around Adrien's arm. She was fuming.

"So I hope you don't mind that I catch a ride with you two." Lila drawled, as they joined Marinette and Chloé.

"I most certainly do mind."

"Mari–"

"Excellent! I'll be glad to join you today." Lila smiled.

Adrien could sigh. There was no way he was going to keep the both of them content today.

One the all arrived at the Agreste household, Adrien had to escort Lila to Gabriel's office. Not something that Marinette was too ecstatic about, but they had to join the meeting too.

"Ah, if it's not the infamous Marinette Agreste." He was tall, a little more than average height, if not a little shorter than Gabriel. His brown hair was slicked back, his smile warm, but his eyes were just as cunning as Lila's. "Amaro Rossi, it's quite an honor to meet you, young lady."

"The honor is all mine." Even though Marinette already lowkey hated him because he was associated with Lila, she was still awed because _the_ Rossi brand knew her. "Your 2014 Fall Collection was my favorite one by far. Those golden aspects are that inspired my signature." A lie, but anything to inflate a designer's ego.

"My, my, you've got quite the eye." He offered to take Marinette's hand, holding hers in both of his. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind if I adopt her, Gabriel?"

Gabriel and Amaro share an adult chuckle that makes Lila roll her eyes and Marinette fake a laugh.

"Besides that, I am more than ecstatic to work with you, Amaro, and I hope you will be joining us for the October Ball."

"If the invitation has been so kindly invited to us, of course we shall attend." Amaro let go of Marinette's hands and went to hold Gabriel's.

"It's a pleasure to work with you."

It was a whole lot more business talk and Lila and he father left, much to Marinette's relief. She was still pretty pissed about the whole Adrien and Lila ordeal, so she didn't spare Adrien a word afterwards.

Adrien sighed and headed to his bedroom.

Plagg came out of his pocket, flying to the pillows. "I wanna skin that fox."

"I understand, the feeling is quite mutual," Adrien plopped down onto the bed, face down. However, it seems like they are on our side at his moment, so I think it would be best if we leave it them to their skin."

Adrien had a point, Plagg knew he did, but he was still angry, bitter for Trixx having played such an evil trick.

He and Trixx had always got along, their natures were quite the same, but this was a line that he shouldn't have crossed. "I'll leave the skinning for another day."

"I've still got those two wheels of camembert that Mama gave me."

Plagg remained silent but his ears perked.

"In your cheese drawer."

"One wheel and we can go."

Adrien nodded. "I'll take a shower. Enjoy your stinky cheese."

After a hot shower that seemed to melt away that day's stress, Chat Noir was padding across his rooftop towards the other window. It was cracked open a little and it took him a second for his eyes to adjust once he stepped in. Marinette had a towel on her head, ruffling her hair dry.

"Good evening, princess." Chat leaned against the couch, smiling at her.

"Chat, how long have you been here?" She stopped, looking up at him.

"No worries, I only just came in. I wouldn't peep without permission." A smirk grew on his face.

"You tomcat." She rolled her eyes and brought the towel down from her head. "Come closer."

That... was an odd request, but who was Chat Noir to deny a request like that?

Chat Noir grew closer. "How are you feeling. Not too tuckered out from today's adventures, are you?" He dropped himself on her bed as she continued to towel dry her hair.

"A little worn out, but nothing I can't handle, I guess." She wandered off to the restroom to put her towel away and began to brush her hair. "How about you?"

He was growing warm – this domesticity between them was everything he was missing. "I feel like my shower melted away my stress, but... I have to face it again tomorrow."

Marinette came back to him and she looked at the way he casually took place on her bed - his hands propped him up from behind and his legs out stretched, his ankles crossed. The leather belt tail, although being actual leather, strangely moved like a real tail.

"Chat, what's your life outside of... Well, most wanted 'thief' or Paris?"

Chat hummed. "If I answered, you wouldn't believe me."

She crossed her arms against her chest, raising an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Try me."

"You have a brother, don't you?" Chat smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, _Adrien_. Very funny." She deadpanned, using one leg to step over his, coming closer.

Chat stiffed slightly. Marinette was standing over him, both of his legs extended between hers. "Mari, what are you doing?"

"Shut up." She stepped closer, her knees bumping with his thighs and her hand reached for the little bell at his chest. With a deft movement, she intertwined her fingers with his left hand and tugged down on the bell. Her fingers squeezed on Chat's and with a good pull, his sleeve was coming off.

Alarms were ringing in Adrien's head and he hand his heart in his throat. "M-Mari–"

"Just let me do this." Marinette pulled his arm out of his sleeve and started to look at his arm. "Not even a scratch." She murmured, her fingers trailing over the skin of his upper arm. "You've got some explaining to do."

"Is this... Is this all?" Chat mumbled, a blush resting on his cheeks.

"You really had me worried, Chat." I felt the cut and I saw it bruise and then it just washed away." Her fingers gently rubbed over his skin where she remembered the cut had been.

Chat shivered. "I forget that you feel those injuries too." His other gloved hand went to her waist."

"Who's Ladybug?" She asked, looking down at his hand before looking up at him.

"What's wrong, princess, are you jealous?"

"Yes." She took a seat down on Chat's legs, straddling him.

Chat wasn't expecting any of this. "Jealous of what?" He stammered for words.

"There's this Ladybug, who was your red string before. Then this new, annoying classmate, Lila, Rossi," She changes her tone of voice to a mocking one as she stated her name. "Claims to be good friends with you. Chat Noir, you're supposed to be _my_ red string, are you holding out on me?" She tinkers with his bell, looking up at him with a small pout.

Chat reached up with his with his un-gloved hand to cup her cheek and it felt nearly illegal to touch her like this. "You're my red string."

Marinette leaned into his hand and she stared at him. "You're not holding out on me?" She asked softly.

Chat sighed. "There's... there's someone new. It's not Ladybug though, it's someone else. A fox that can create illusions. Her kwami decided it would be a funny joke to make up a Ladybug."

Marinette crossed her arms across her chest. "So what, now you have a 'partner in crime'?"

"Not... Necessarily..." he chuckled lightly.

"Chat, it's not fair, I want to help too." She whined.

Chat cupped her chin. "I can't risk putting you in danger, princess."

"And I can't have you getting hurt, Chat." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

He was rendered speechless. His hands slowly wrapped around her and he hugged her back, breathing her in. "I'm sorry I worried you." He spoke quietly.

Marinette pulled away slightly, their faces only inches apart. "I hurt when you hurt, and I mean in the non-obvious way. I don't now what I would do if you got severely injured.

His eyes glowed. They usually glowed with mischievousness or playfulness, but this time, there was something else. Something sweet, caring and soft. "Mari..." his heart thumped in his throat and he felt a pull towards her. He could read the worry in her eyes, the sincerity in her voice and – he couldn't stop himself from pressing forward.

Marinette's breathing hitched, her shoulders rose, and Chat was ready for that rejection that came with a sudden kiss. What he didn't expect was, for her shoulders to fall and for her to melt into it.

There was the softness and warmth that he was missing after all this time. The way her lips melded into his and how they were naturally drawn into each other.

But then something rang inside him and reminded him that this was his sister and that maybe it was wrong of them to be doing this.

Chat pulled away, pressing her forehead against Marinette's. "I'm sorry, I–"

Marinette rose her fingers to his lips and shushed him softly. "Don't apologize." She murmured, her thumb going across his bottom lip.

His heart soared. "I should... I should get going." He cleared his throat lightly. It was dangerous for Marinette to remain on his lap with the way things were going.

Marinette stood up, stepping back to give Chat space to stand.

He stood, looking down at her. Her eyes held a melted color that he liked to see back in his old world. "Good night, princess."

"Stay safe, Chat."

Chat fixed his suit, his bell tinkling softly. "Always, my lady." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently.

"I mean it." She teased softly, but there was the undeniable blush on her cheeks.

"I will, don't worry." He brushed some hair behind her ear. "You take care of yourself too."

She leaned into his hand slightly. "Good night, Chat Noir." She smiled sweetly.

Chat leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "See you soon."

Marinette nodded and she watched him slip into the night, her fingers going to her lips. She couldn't believe that she actually kissed him.

"Papa is going to be so mad at me."

The next morning, Marinette seemed to be in a much better mood that usual.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Alya asked, once she noticed Marinette smiling softly.

"She's been that way all morning." Chloé noted.

"A girl has the right to be in a good mood every once in a while." Adrien piped up.

"Yeah!" Marinette wrapped her arms around one of Adrien's. "I had a good night's rest with sweet dreams. Nothing can ruin my mood."

"Nothing?"

"Marinette paused and looked at the figure before her. She was leaning against the front entrance door frame, Lila eyeing Marinette with an ugly smirk.

"Not even a snake like you." Marinette smiled.

Lila's jaw dropped lightly and Chloé laughed, while Alya and Nino snickered. Lila looked at Adrien with a small glare, but he merely chuckled and shrugged, letting Marinette take him away.

Adrien was kinda getting his ego inflated. Marinette was in a good mood because of their kiss last night. _He_ caused that, she was happy because of _him._

And it led to many failed attempts of Lila trying to get under Marinette's skin. But of course, everything she did fell on deaf ears.

"You think... Alya, what do you think of Chat Noir?"

The group of them, minus Lila, were all sitting in the Dupain-Cheng bakery (with spoilings from Mama Sabine). They were all munching on their own foods when Marinette came out with her question.

Alya chuckled lightly, kind of confused with her sudden question. "Yeah, he's a pretty cool cat, where have _you_ been, Mari?"

Marinette blushed, but she tried to hide it by appearing irritated. "I mean, yeah, he's cool, but... Let's just say he were to hand out with us. Like, our group," she motioned to their table. "Pull up a chair and Chat Noir joins the party. What do you do?

Alya hummed. "Well, I would be excited, if I do say so myself."

"But if he's sitting with us, he's going to sit between Adrien and I." Nino interjected. "I don't appreciate a bro visiting my girl... Even if he saved me from falling glass." He muttered towards the end.

"Well, he can join us, but he's _not_ sitting next to me." Chloé spoke up.

"Is someone a little kitty cat admirer?" Adrien cooed teasingly.

"Maybe," Marinette mumbled.

Alya gasped softly. "Ooooooh."

"Please, I just think he's a 'cool cat', as you say." Marinette blushed, waving her hand dismissively.

"Anyways, enough about cats, are we going to be invited to the ball?" Chloé spoke up.

"Oh yeah, my mom's going to be serving at the ball, so I'm already invited." Alya stuck her tongue out at Chloé, who huffed in response.

"And I'm going to be her date, so you already know that I'm going to be there." Nino added to the fuel.

"No hacking into the DJ booth." Adrien pointed out.

"I'm not!" Nino grumbled quietly.

"Of course you're invited Chlo, Besides, I'm sure you already have your whole outfit picked out." Marinette smiled.

Chloé gave a small huff in mock offense, flipping her ponytail back. "You're damn right I do." She smirked lightly.

"And Lila?" Alya asked, raising her eyebrows.

"She's 'guest of honor'." Marinette grumbled.

"So naturally, she's going to be there." Adrien finished.

Alya snickered. "Should we invite Chat Noir?"

Both Marinette and Adrien perked. "What?"

"We can call an akuma attack and have him show. Wouldn't it be fun?" Alya pulled her phone out.

"I don't know, wouldn't that be kinda mean though?" Nino mumbled. "I mean, he's going to crash a party and then we just shout 'false alarm'?"

"Plus, cat has a life of his own behind the mask..." Adrien added.

"Not only that, papa would be furious. He doesn't like Chat Noir." Marinette frowned lightly.

" _Plus_ ," Chloé accentuated. "Imagine how _un-classy_ that cat would look, compared to everyone else."

Adrien scoffed. "I'm sure Chat could pull an Agreste line suit."

Chloé snorted. " _Please_ , that cat couldn't walk a runway if his life depended on it."

"Oh, I _beg_ to differ." Adrien replied.

"Now, now, children, before you all get into a heated argument, I think it's time you all go back to school." Sabine stepped in. "Or you're all going to be late."

"Oh shoot, we've gotta go!"

They all started gathering their things, rushing to the door.

"Thanks, Mama." Adrien stepped closer and pressed a kiss onto her cheek.

"Oh, but what about the food?" Marinette asked, fishing for her wallet.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry," She set her hand down on Marinette's shoulder. "Go. It's on me."

Marinette smiled. "Thanks, Mama. See you later!" She sets a kiss on her other cheek and went with Adrien.

"Bye!" The two waved and headed out to the school.

Fast forward to later that day because who gives a _damn_ about school, am I right?

Marinette was sitting at her desk, pen rolling between her fingers. She pulled her sleeve up after careful consideration and started to write.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your cat nap."

"Don't you know that this cat's nocturnal?"

She laughed lightly. "Good evening, Chat Noir."

"Good evening, princess. What's got your mind running tonight?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well this _is_ one of the first times you've casually reached out to me."

Oh shit, he was right. Luckily enough, he wasn't here to see her blush. "Well, not that you mention it, I do have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything for you, princess."

Marinette smiled. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Be my date for the October Ball." 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little short, but I feel like it was a good ending and I needed a little bit of Marichat for the soul.

“She wants to what?”

“She wants me to be her date to the October Ball.”

Volpina rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly. “No offense, but how the  _fuck_ are we supposed to do that?”

“I don’t know, why do you think I’m asking you?” Chat Noir replied.

She sighed annoyingly. “Your girlfriend is causing me a lot of problems, Chat.”

“I would greatly appreciate it if you could cook something up.”

The two of them were doing a nighttime patrol. They were perched on Marinette’s unoccupied terrace.

“Fine, I’ll figure something out,” she shook her head. “But I’m not doing it for her. Only because you’re the one asking me.” She jabbed a finger at his chest.

“Thank you.” He sang, rubbing his chest lightly.

Ever since the other day that Volpina appeared with her faux Ladybug, it’s been awfully quiet. They guessed that Papillon was scared into believing that Ladybug was back and wanted to lay low. He appreciated a couple nights of silence.

However, not all was silent. The pretty pink writing glowed on Adrien’s arm gently.

“Chat, can you come over tonight?”

He smiled lightly. “It would be my pleasure.” He was expecting some sort of response from her, but the message just sat there for a while before it wiped away.

Adrien didn’t see Marinette for dinner. Usually, no matter what their schedules were, they always had dinner together and headed to their rooms after.

However, this time she didn’t show and he didn’t even see her after dinner. Guess the meeting with their father was quite important.

Chat Noir slipped into Marinette’s room, the warm glow of the television illuminating the bedroom. Marinette was bundled up in the corner of her white loveseat, watching a movie.

Chat came closer, crawling onto the sofa with her. Her eyes shifted from the screen and over to him, her arms opening out for him. He didn’t hesitate to heed her call and went into her arms, his face nestling in her tummy and she adjusts her legs around him. His arms wrap around her torso and he breathes in her scent.

“I missed you.” He realizes a second too late, that his thoughts slipped out of his lips.

She giggles lightly, her hands finding his hair. “I’ve been here the whole time, chaton.”

He exhales, closing his eyes to relish the familiarity. “What are we watching?” He mumbled, turning his attention to the television.

“The Princess Bride.”

Chat snorted lightly. “Do you like the movie?”

“‘Inconceivable’.”

“‘I don’t think you know the meaning of that word’.”

Marinette giggles again. “Actually, I watch it because I’m trying to see how Princess Buttercup doesn’t see that the Dread Pirate Roberts isn’t Wesley.” She turns her attention back to the television. “It makes me wonder who you are. Should I know who you are? Is it that obvious but I’m just blind?”

Chat Noir doesn’t say anything, but she starts giving him scratches and he gives quiet purrs.

“Oh my god.” She whispered and scratched him behind the leather ears. Chat leaned more into her hand and she smiled over the fact that he even allowed her to do this.

They remain like this for a while, until Chat grows uncomfortable and takes the same position Marinette has across from her on the sofa. He opens up his arms for her and she obliges, but she settles with her back to his chest.

Chat Noir wraps his arms loosely around her, nuzzling into her neck.

The two of them remain silent, enjoying the movie. Well, for the most part. Chat actually nods off.

Marinette notices as his purrs grow lazy and his head heavy on her shoulders. “Chat?” She speaks softly. There was no response. She exhales lightly, bringing her hand up to give him a gentle scratch.

He gave a sleepy hum, his grip tightening lightly before loosening up again.

Marinette smiled softly, considering the position she was in. Being cuddled from behind. With a chat criminal she kissed nights before.

 _Chat Noir. I wonder who you are._ Her hand rubbed his own gently, her fingers intertwining with his. It was strange, how their fingers magically slotted together. It’s almost as if they were meant to be that way.

Her fingers wiggled between his, her fingers catching his ring. She untangled their fingers and set his hand on her palm. She looked at the black ring, the green paw and the four small toe pads and the fifth bigger pad.

Her father’s words from earlier that evening filled her mind.

_“There’s been recent attacks Marinette. Please, stay clear of danger.”_

_“Yes Papa.”_

_“You and Adrien, keep yourselves safe.”_

_Marinette doesn’t mention how Adrien is one to proactively protect and hide her, while she sneaks out and ends up aiding Chat. “We do.”_

_“Don’t trust that cat. He’s a criminal and he’s stolen a very important treasure and deserves to be punished for his actions.”_

_Marinette remained silent for a moment. “But Papa, how do we know that he stole? For as long as I can remember,” Which isn’t long, by the way – “Hasn’t he had it?”_

_Gabriel had been standing at the window behind his desk, his back facing her, but now, he turned as she spoke. “Excuse me?”_

_“Papa, it’s just a thought, but maybe it belonged to him the whole time and it’s actually Papillon that’s the bad one? Have you seen the damage the akumas do, they–”_

_“How do you know of the damages?” His shoes clicked on the tile as he approaches his desk and Marinette. “Who put these ideas in your head?” He towered over her and for the first time in her life, Marinette felt fear in front of her own adoptive father._

_“N-Nobody Papa, it’s just talk between classmates and I, and we–”_

_“Enough.” Gabriel raises his voice and Marinette flinches. “You do not speak of this again, if you ever encounter that criminal, steal his Miraculous.”_

_“Steal his Miraculous?”_

_“And if you have done that, you bring the jewel to me and I will turn it in to the proper authorities. Do you understand?”_

_“But Papa, I–”_

_“Do you understand, Marinette?” He raises his voice over hers._

_She flinched again and nodded, keeping her head down. “Yes, Papa.”_

Her thumb stroked at the face of his ring.  _The Miraculous of Destruction._  Her fingers carefully wrapped around the ring and she started to tug lightly. The ring was slowly beginning to give slack, when a voice filled her head.

 _“Marinette, don’t do it.”_ She paused.  _“Chat Noir trusts you with all his heart. He’s your red string. Taking his ring would be a betrayal.”_ The voice was sweet and seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t put a finger on where she had heard it before.

_Betrayal._

_“Imagine how Chat would feel. He trusts you Marinette. He’s taken care of you. Are you going to turn your back on him now?”_

The voice was right. This cat has done so much for her, protected her countless amount of times and she was ready to give up the cord just like that?

She slid the ring back onto his finger and she didn’t hear that little voice anymore.

Marinette felt terrible. She nearly almost betrayed her red string. Her  _soulmate._ She put a hand to her mouth and choked back a small sob.

Gosh, she was such an idiot.

She sat up and turned, carefully getting off of him and back on him, but this time, straddling him. She put her head into his neck, making him stir.

“Marinette?” His arms wrapped around her waist sleepily, trying to look down at her.

Marinette only buried her face further into his neck, the little bell at his neck jingling softly. She inhaled. His scent filled her senses and calmed her heart. The smell of him seemed familiar, but she couldn’t put a finger on who the smell reminded her of.

“You okay?”

Even his voice was soothing. Lord, she had no idea why she even thought about betraying him. “I’m sorry.” She whispered.

Chat rubbed her back gently leaning towards her. “It’s alright, Mari, it–”

“No!” She spoke into his neck, the little bell jingling as he flinched. She pulled back, her eyes watering. Chat immediately sat up, but she spoke up before he could speak. “You risk your life for me, get hurt. You protect me and have watched over me since the first night you came into my bedroom and I… All I’ve done is call you names, ignore you and Chat, I… I almost stole your ring.”

He blinked, and he brought his hand from behind her and looked down at his ring. “Do you want my ring?” His other hand came up and his fingers grasped the ring. He started to slowly take it off, a small green light sparkling at the end of his mask.

Marinette gaped. Was she going to find out who Chat Noir is?

“ _Marinette, do you trust him_?” The voice rang in her head again.

“Don’t–” She clapped her hands around his and he paused, looking up at her. “You’ve done… so much for me. I… I trust you, Chat. I trust you.” She whispered.

Chat slipped the ring back onto his finger and cupped her cheeks. It was such a sweet touch that soothed Marinette’s worried heart.

“I’m sorry.” She begged quietly.

He shook he head and his thumbs passed over he cheeks. “Don’t be.”

“Papa, he–” She debated on whether to tell Chat about her father. “Papa really wants me to steal your Miraculous.”

His eyebrows furrowed, his hands going around her waist again. “Does he know about our visits?”

She shook her head. “I don’t think so. I promised I’ve never mentioned it to anyone and Mama Sabine, at the bakery, well, she kind of fished it out of me…”

“Yeah, that’s Mama for you.” He nodded, and Marinette had to agree.

“But… Chat, I’m worried. I’m scared that father is going to do something to me or Adrien and, and…” She trailed off. That was the first time Adrien ever heard Marinette address his father by that term. “Maybe… Maybe you shouldn’t come to the October Ball. I’m worried he may do something to you.”

Chat rubbed her lower back in a comforting manner. “I’m still going. Volpina is developing some sort of plan to make us there, but not?”

Marinette didn’t like the idea at all since Volpina had something to do with it, but since was going to help Chat be there… She could let is slide.

But she didn’t know all the details and Chat preferred it that way. “Besides, this party seems like grounds for an akuma attack.”

“I’ve yet to tell my brother and my friends that you’re going to be my date. Chloé might faint, Alya may scream and Nino–”

“Will probably sneak into the DJ booth.”

Marinette snickered lightly. “Probably. Or try to keep Alya away from you.” She flicked his nose. “Don’t think I didn’t hear or forget about that late-night expedition to recruit my friend onto your team.”

Chat rose his hands up in defense. “I dropped in and left, I swear.” He chuckled, his hands going around her waist again. “Is someone jealous?”

Marinette huffed, crossing her arms against her chest.” How many times do I have to tell you, yes?”

He smiled and leaned in, rubbing her nose against Marinette’s. “I like to hear it.”

Marinette giggled at the affectionately charged action and cupped his face. God, why did her heart flutter so? “You’re so annoying.” She grumbled softly.

“All you do is complain, but here you are, sitting on my lap.” He cooed teasingly, leaning towards her face.

She mocked him, making a face at him before she met the gap between them and their lips met again.

There was more than just the thrill of kissing Paris’ most wanted. It was comfortable and heart swelling, welcoming and sweet. Addictive, but not so heated.

Marinette’s hands threaded through Chat Noir’s hair and they both melted into each other before a small rumbling grew between them.

“Chat?” She only barely pulled away from his lips, her gaze still focused on those soft lips.

Chat gave a small, questioning hum, trying to lure Marinette back in for another kiss.

“Are you… purring?” She questioned quietly.

He grew stiff and the rumbling stopped.

Chat tried to stammer for words, but Marinette laughed, her hand scratching behind those faux leather ears. “That’s adorable.” She murmured, a light blush settling on her cheeks.

“You…” He leaned into the warm hand scratching at his ears. “You’re pleasing to be around.” He whined softly, a pout and his own blush forming on his skin.

Marinette giggled. Her heart was soaring, and she couldn’t believe that she was having thoughts like these about Chat Noir.

“Do I need to make you dress attire?” She questions after several minutes of cuddles, kitty scratches and purrs.

“Won’t your father find out?”

Marinette shrugged, her fingers twirling in Chat’s hair. “I don’t care. You’re going to be my date and that’s final.”

Chat smirked. “My, my, the princess is going through a rebellious streak.”

She snorted lightly. “Well, when you’re surrounded by  _bad_  company,” she flicked at his bell. “it’s kind of hard not to.” She winked.

“That’s kind of hot.”

“Oh my god, shut up.”

As the cat went off to patrol the city of Paris that night, it was safe to say that Chat Noir committed another crime that night.

He stole Marinette’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts on Tuesday, so I might disappear for a while again, but you will hear from me soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look who decided to finally type the update

"Chat Noir, give me your Miraculous!"

"Is it always like this?" Volpina asked, perched from a distance.

"Mostly. I know I told you no more Ladybugs but I _might_ need a little bit of that magic to clean this mess up."

In the distance, a hooded figure, named the Keeper, was leaning over a floating board game, rocking his hands, getting ready to roll a dice. He opened his palm and the sound of dice hit the board.

"A natural 20! On my perception check, no less!" A sparkling light flashed from the shadow of the Keeper's hood and they rose their hand to fix their glasses on the bridge of their nose.

"Gosh, what is this nerd going on about–"

Chat shushed her. "Ever heard of a game called 'Dungeons and Dragons'? Seems like someone disrespected the Dungeon Master's fiction."

Shortly after Chat finished speaking, the Keeper's head snapped to where they were hiding in the trees.

Volpina gave a tut and she knocked the end of her flute into the back of Chat's head. "Way to go, nerd."

Chat pouted and rubbed the back of his head before the Keeper started going towards them. They both turned and started to jump through the trees to gain distance.

"Come on out, you little feline. You and your little fox friend too!"

"I'm good out here, thanks." Volpina called out, blowing into her flute. This causes orange smoke to surround them, giving them the opportunity to put more distance between them and the akuma.

They were in the high rafters of the Notre Dame, watching from the distance as their clone counterparts appeared through the cloud of orange smoke.

"So nerd, how do we deal with this?" Volpina asked, turning to Chat.

"First of all, don't hate the player, hate the game." He rose up a finger, wagging it in front of her face. "Secondly, the akuma isn't in his dice or the game board." Before Chat could wander further into his thoughts, his wrist was grabbed and his arm was turned.

"Your girlfriend sends a message." She points down to his arm.

The pink writing glowed stark on the black leather. "He has a stack of papers tucked into his robes."

"Of course, he controls the story with what he writes. His papers must be the akumatized item."

Volpina sighed softly, twirling her flute. "Then we go, knock his robes off somehow and collect those papers." She brings the flute to her lips. "I guess I gotta call the bug." She rolled her eyes lightly and blew. Compared to all the other tunes she plays, this tune was more gentle, melodious even.

The orange smoke filled the space between them and from there, materialized his bluebell princess. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She continued to let her eyes around until she met Chat's eyes and she smiled, but then that faded when she met Volpina.

"Volpina."

"Ladybug."

"My lady."

"Kitty."

His ears twitched slightly at the sound of her voice. Yup, that was a perfect replica of his girl. "We have an akuma we need help with."

They all turned to the sounds of the commotion down at the park. The last of Volpina's clones were being blown away into smoke.

"We need your little charm to work it's magic." Volpina requested.

Ladybug nodded and out of her lucky charm came out a small wand with a star at the top.

"When I said 'magic', I didn't mean it literally." Volpina commented.

Ladybug sighed and she turned the wand in her hands. "But I wonder if it has any magical properties?" She glanced over to Chat Noir, who met her gaze.

"Well, give it whirl." He encouraged.

Ladybug nodded and held the wand in her hand firmly, before giving a good flick of her wrist. A small spout of flame swirled out of the rafters of the cathedral and popped, like a small firework above the Seine.

"So you're good with fire. Set his robes aflame." Volpina suggested.

"A little too dangerous, don't you think?" Ladybug turned to her.

"Well, unless you have any other plans, you've got five minutes." She sighed, leaning against one of the pillars.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and started to spin her yoyo. "Lets go Chat."

The two of them glided over the rooftops, making their way towards the park.

"How do you handle her personality?" Ladybug grumbled.

Chat merely chuckled. "She's something you get used to."

Ladybug huffed and the two of them arrive at the park gates. "What kind of Dungeon Master terrorizes his players?"

The Keeper turned in a dramatic manner, his robes showcasing the roll of parchment that was tucked into his belt.

"You might have rolled a high stealth check, but that doesn't mean you can defeat me!" With an extended palm, bursts of ice came flying at the two of them.

With a quick flick, Ladybug was able to deflect the rays of ice with her own fire.

The Keeper took a cautious step back, before standing tall. "A sorceress on the team? I think this game is becoming a little too unruly."

"All is fair in Dungeons and Dragons," Chat sang before he rushed in.

"A reckless fighter, I see. I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve!"

The three of them engaged in a strange battle of magical combat and avoiding physical attacks. Chat would approach head on, using his baton to strike him. The Keeper pulled a sword out of his sleeves, chuckling.

"Woah, woah, all my attacks have been non-lethal!" Chat tried, jumping back.

"That doesn't mean I won't cut you down in twain!" He adjusted his glasses again, stabbing his sword into the ground and reached into his sleeves.

Ladybug braced herself. "He keeps pulling things out of his sleeves, what's he got in there, a Bag of Holding?"

Chat smiled slightly and looked up at her as he was knelt down, trying to catch his breath. "Well look at you, your nerd is showing,"

She looked down at him and winked. "I've got cool friends."

From the sleeve, the Keeper pulled out a small pouch. He tosses this pouch in the air and catches it, smiling. "I've got one more trick," he mused. He tossed the pouch up again and catches it, before throwing it on the ground.

Smoke enveloped the Keeper and the two of them jumped back, before there was a rumbling roar and a large shadow in the midst of the smoke. Wings spread across the expanse of the smoke and Chat fell back on his butt as he realized just _what_ it was.

"Is that a _dragon_?" Chat exclaimed.

There was another rumbling roar and the smoke cleared. They were expecting large scales, sharp teeth like they had once seen with an akumatized Jagged Stone and Fang.

"I don't have time for..." Her eyes searched the skies for the dragon now, but her eyes settled on a small creature, reddish-copper with its small wings expanded to their full length. "A... dragon?"

The poor thing was the size of a house cat. And needless to say, Chat was losing it.

"Your... That's your final trick? A small pet dragon?" He clutched his sides and he rolled on his back.

The Keeper's face flushed red and he stammered for words. "H-How dare you mock me! My sweet Carey could bite your face off!" He stomped.

Ladybug watched as Chat continued to lose his composure and the small dragon grew timid. She gave a small tut and leaned down, holding a hand out to it. "Aw, is the big bad kitty laughing at you?"

The dragon initially hissed at Ladybug's hand and stepped back.

"You're a big and powerful girl, aren't you?" She cooed, smiling softly at it.

The dragon reacted to her soft voice and started to inch closer, close enough until Ladybug was able to scratch it under its chin.

"There we are," she sighed happily. "Who's a good girl?"

The dragon chittered lightly and it swirled up Ladybug's arm and perched on her shoulder.

"Car- what, Carey! Don't do that!" The Keeper whined. "I didn't know you were proficient in animal handling."

"Sorry, but it seems like your last trick failed you," Ladybug giggled as Carey nuzzled into her cheek. With Chat still rolling on the floor, she gave him a small kick and motioned him to the Keeper. "Looks like this arc is over for you."

Chat jumped to his feet and rushed in with a quick head on attack that the Keeper was just barely able to block. This gave Ladybug the opportunity to (much against her own judgement) set his robes aflame.

The Keeper was confused for a second and then tried to stomp out the flames. What the three of them weren't expecting was the body that jumped over the Keeper, yanking the hood hard over their head to obscure his view.

"What the–"

The arms reached over and inside the boy's robes, grabbing the roll of parchment and holding it up in the air. "Chat Noir, catch!"

They threw the parchment towards Chat and with cataclysm already forming in his palm, he successfully caught the parchment and ripped it in half.

While Ladybug dealt with the akuma, Chat quickly ran over to the girl who was looking over the akumatized victim. "Marinette, what on Earth were you thinking?" Chat murmured under his breath.

Marinette helped the boy sit up before looking up at Chat. "I wanted to help. I found an opening so I took it."

Chat sighed. "You could have gotten hurt, Mari, that was dangerous magic."

"But I didn't."

"Chat?" The boy stiffened as the voice called him from behind. "Is that–"

Chat quickly stood and swung his baton through the Ladybug. It's not something he particularly wanted to do, but he had to.

"I thought you said no more Ladybugs." Marinette spoke as she helped the boy stand.

Chat turned to her, going to the other side of the boy to help as well. "Well, whenever your partner can help you get rid of an akuma, you kinda have to take those chances."

Marinette remained silent aside from a small hum. The two of them helped the young man to the Dupain-Cheng bakery so he could collect his thoughts before returning home.

Chat was just about ready to head back to the school when Marinette stopped him.

"Chat?"

He turned to her, glancing at the remaining pads on his ring. "What's up, princess?"

"I'm thinking about telling my friends and my brother about you being my date. So," she looked down at her feet. "If Alya starts spamming you, I'd put that on mute ahead of time."

Chat snorted and chuckled lightly. "Thanks for the heads up." He stepped forward and cupped one of Marinette's cheeks, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Marinette blushed lightly and she looked up at him, ready to speak, before a light clearing of throat interrupted their moment.

"Time to go back to school, kids." Sabine spoke up.

The two of them took several modest steps back from each other, their gazes down and their blushes prominent. They mumbled their goodbyes and headed back to school.

Which leads to another time skip because who cares about school again. Time skip to lunch time.

"Are we eating at the Dupain-Cheng bakery again?" Chloé asked.

It was a little surprising to hear Chloé, of all people, to request to eat at the small bakery. Nonetheless, the owners and the shop were growing on all of them.

"Nobody needs any dress alterations for the ball, right?" Marinette asked, taking a bite out of her slice of quiche.

"My dress fits good!" Alya supplied.

"Mine was tailored to suit me." Chloé answers.

"Nino?"

The boy shook his head. "Everything is fine in my end."

"What about you, Mari? How is your dress coming along?" Alya questioned.

"Its almost done. Nathalie is helping me with the final adjustments."

Usually, their father gets them something personally designed, but since this was Marinette's show, she decided to make her own dress. This dress was under such big wraps, not even Adrien had seen it. It was so secretive that not even Chat Noir could sneak a peek.

"So, I've got something to share with all of you." Marinette was nervous, very nervous, but... she wanted to let them know. All of them looked up at her curious, but expectantly. She swallowed down her nerves. "So, I... um, Adrien isn't going to be my date for the October Ball." She spoke up. They stared at her, Chloé being the most incredulous one. Adrien had to pretend to be shocked too.

"I call dibs on Adrien." Chloé spoke up teasingly.

"Then who is going to be your date? You must have someone in mind, right?" Alya questioned.

Marinette could already tell that Alya was slipping into Reporter Mode. She took a nervous sip of her lemonade. "Well, I... I've asked Chat Noir to be my date?"

Alya gasped and squealed, while Chloé began to choke on her food. Adrien continued to pretend to be shocked as he patted Chloé on the back while Nino just nodded.

"You _what! The Chat Noir_! How did you even manage that! Oh my god, I can't believe it," she turned to Nino and latched onto his arm, shaking him lightly. "Our little girl is going through her rebellious phase, Nino!"

Adrien turned to Chloé, trying to offer her something to drink and rubbing her back to soothe her coughing. "But how will you get him to come?" He had to keep up the ruse himself. After all, they had been each others date since forever.

"I've spoken to him about the details already. I haven't been able to take his measurements yet but I was able to hug him and surprisingly enough, he has the same measurements you do–"

"Wait," Chloé said after a long gulp of water. "You said you _hugged_ Chat Noir?"

Alya was nearly howling. "When did this happen?"

"W-Well, he's saved me a couple time from akumas, like Sparkle and Mlle. Needle, so I've kinda had, y'know," she mumbled, making vague arm motions that made it look like a bridal style carry. "Several encounters with him."

Alya was hollering. "That's many more encounters than I've had!"

"And he's also snuck into my room a couple of times too and–"

"Nino! Oh, Nino! We have to give our baby girl The Talk™." Alya clutched her chest.

"Did you really just say 'trademark' in that?" Nino mumbled.

"Please! Spare me The Talk, I don't need it!" Marinette's face burned.

"You see, when a woman and a leather wearing furry love each other very much–"

"Alya, don't!" Chloé's hands flew forward to stop Alya.

"Nino, grab the condoms!"

All in all, the situation went a lot more humorous than Adrien was expecting. His friends teased and laughed about it, while Sabine simply narrowed her gaze at him.

Adrien offered a light smile to send the message that they, that _he_ was behaving. Sabine stared at him for a couple seconds longer, before her gaze broke and she gave him a gentle smile.

"But guys," after all their laughter and teasing stopped, and Marinette wasn't blushing anymore, she continued. "I tell you this in the premise that you keep this a secret. Please, don't tell anyone or make mention of this anywhere." She sent a pointed look to Alya.

Alya set her phone face down on the table and put her hands up. "I promise, I won't."

"Our father has   
a very strong dislike for Chat Noir," Adrien started.

"And if he hears that Chat's going to be attending, he's likely to set some traps for him." She pursed her lips. "The last thing I want is for Chat to be caught." She murmured softly.

A hand reached out and took Marinette's hand. "We won't tell anyone, but Marinette," they all turned to Chloé. They all expected her to deny or say something snarky. "Knowing Uncle Gabriel, once he finds out that Chat Noir is at the ball, he _will_ do something. If he sets that security system, the whole house will be barred."

Marinette gave a shaky sigh. "I'm still thinking about that. My window, the latch to it is broken," she started.

"But the bars will still be blocking the way out." Chloé pointed out.

"Chat has some magic, doesn't he?" Nino questions.

"It's like some destruction magic." Alya nodded, picking up her phone to look at the videos she's recorded.

"But then what? Where will you go from there?" Chloé asked. "Gabriel won't be happy. What if he pulls the two of you out of public schooling, what if he–"

Adrien put his hand on top of Chloé's. "We won't let that happen. If we all work this out together... we should be okay."

"Yeah, we're all in this with you." Alya put her hand over Adrien's. "He's a cool cat anyway." She smiled.

Nino placed his hand over all of theirs as well. "The dude saved me from being stabbed by glass, so I kinda owe him one."

Marinette looked all around the table. All of her friends and even her brother, were willing to help her in this grand scheme. She started to tear up. "You guys..."

"This bakery is also your safe house. If you ever find yourself in trouble, please seek refuge here." Sabine came from behind Alya and she placed a hand on her shoulder, offering her a smile.

"Mama," Marinette sniffed quietly.

Alya smiled and patted Sabine's hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, we all got you, girl."

The talk went a lot better than expected. It included a lot of Marinette apologizing to Adrien because they weren't going to be each other's date. And more teasing.

"Marinette, it's okay. I'm sure Father would want me to be Lila's date since," he shrugged lightly. "You know, that is the daughter of our new business partner."

Not only that, but it allowed Adrien to think of his escape plan. He hadn't thought about it until they mentioned it. Considering the conversation his father had with Marinette, he was sure he would trigger the alarm as quick as he could.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep up the illusions. If someone walks up to Adrien or me, they're going to disappear."

It was another night atop of Marinette's old terrace. The night of the ball was increasingly and dangerously approaching fast.

"I can tell everyone to keep their hands to themselves, but being me, I'm sure people will want to hold my hand or take pictures." Chat sighed.

There was a moment of silence between them before they both spoke up.

"What if we ask Old Man Fu for help?" They said in unison before looking at each other.

"Plagg," Chat scolded under his breath before shaking his head lightly. "Do you think Master Fu could help us?"

Volpina shrugged. "If Trixx and Plagg both recommend us to go, he must have some sort of thing that can help us."

Chat Noir nodded and they both headed to Master Fu's place.

"I see. This is... This is quite a predicament." Master Fu spoke up after Adrien explained the whole situation. The older gentleman poured the cups of steaming green tea for the teenagers. Behind them, Trixx was tugging on Wayzz's leg, while Plagg minded his own business.

"That's what I told him. His father really doesn't like Chat Noir and to have him waltz right in there isn't the brightest idea." Lila crossed her arms.

"She's right. If he has a tough security system, there's no guarantee you're going to make it out. And if you do make it out, you will only be able to go so far without your transformation dropping. There's a lot of unpurified akumas flying around. It could lead to another case of Stone Heart."

Adrien remained silent. Suddenly, everyone was against him. Of course, with good reason.

If he was caught, his miraculous could be taken and things could really get screwed. Papillon could ultimately alter the world. A world where Ladybug and he don't exist. A world where he wouldn't know Marinette. Who knows what kind of world Papillon could create, he--

"Adrien." The voice brings the boy out of his thoughts. "If you are really set on going through with this, I can whip something up for the both of you. There is no guarantee it will work and you have to accept the possible consequences in the case it does fail, but it is the best I can do." Fu stands from his position. "Wayzz."

The small turtle pulled away from the small, bullying fox's hold and flew to his master. "Yes, Master?" He questioned.

"Go into the garden and collect the herbs. Our companions will be having an herbal bath."

"Yes, Master." The green turtle zipped out through the crack of an open window, disappearing for a minute.

"An herbal bath?" Lila asked.

Master Fu nodded. "It's an old remedy that's been passed down through the Guardians of the Miraculous. If you mix several herbs together with some ingredients, the kwami get... boosts."

It wasn't long before Wayzz came back with several herbs in his small hands and set them down at the back table. Master Fu goes to join Wayzz at the table, crushing the leaves and mixing them with other essential oils.

"What kind of boosts?" Adrien asked.

"They prolong our powers." Plagg spoke up from elsewhere. "Upon using your power, you get around five minutes; well, this boost prolongs the transformation to an hour. But Cataclysm takes five minutes to recharge."

"Sounds like you've had an herbal bath before." Adrien commented.

"When you bring the plague to 14th century Europe, _someone_ has to kick your ass." Plagg drawled.

Trixx snickered quietly and Wayzzz chuckled, but they all felt Tikki's absence. Especially Plagg. The black kitten floated over to Master Fu and the older man cradled him in. Plagg's soft purrs filled up the silence that grew while he continued to work on the bath.

After a good fifteen minutes, there was a small steaming bath that smelled like lavender and mint. Master Fu slowly slipped Plagg into the bath and the kitten let out a tired sigh.

Trixx joined the bath too, staying on the other side of the steaming pool to avoid conflict.

"For the Miraculous of Destruction, the transformation will last longer. Cataclysm will be able to be used and requires five minutes to charge up. The Miraculous of Illusion, your minor illusions will sustain if touched. Any major illusion will last for more than five minutes and you can stay transformed for an hour." Master Fu explained. "The bath's effects lasts for 48 hours. Just in case things get extreme."

Adrien nodded. "I promise, I'll try not to make such a big deal about it."

"That's what you say, but you don't know how things will turn out." Lila added.

And despite Adrien's promise, he was still nervous. He was nervous he was going to ruin something and that he was going to get caught, _fast_.

"Kid..." Plagg called from his bed. "Think a little more optimistically, would you? Your heart is getting all cloudy and I _really_ don't need that right now."

Adrien turned back to his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a black dress shirt with an ombre red-black tie. The silk of his tie started red and slowly turned black, with small golden embroidered designs along the end. The closer he looked at the golden embroidery, the more he realized they all lead to a small ladybug at the tip.

"Ladybugs." He chuckled lightly. Adrien let go of the tie and picked up the mask that was sitting on his counter.

A masquerade ball sounded a little too out there and almost risky, but all he had to do was keep his hair and personality in check.

He headed out, Plagg tucked into his pocket, waiting for Marinette down in the foyer. He had his hands in his pockets, waiting with Alya, Nino and Chloé, who had their own masks on.

"Wow, Adrien! You know, wearing all black with a mask like that, you kinda look like Chat Noir!" Alya sang.

Adrien snorted. "What, am I supposed to give lame cat puns now? Like, 'I'm the cat's meow'?" He asked, making a paw like gesture.

"Gross." Chloé commented while Alya laughed.

"No offense bro, but dude is so much cooler than you." Nino added.

Adrien rose an offended hand to his chest. "My own best friend doesn't even support me?"

Nino smiled and shrugged. "When a dude saves your life, you kinda gotta side with him."

"That burns man, that burns."

They all started to talk among themselves until Chloé gasped. They all looked at her before looking towards the direction she was looking at.

Marinette was standing at the top of the staircase, smiling shyly. Her dress was the same shade of red that Adrien's tie was, a shoulderless dress with sleeves that were made of lace. The lace had flower patterns down to the wrist, but if you looked closer, small golden ladybugs shimmered in the light. The dress had a modest sweetheart neckline and the gown seemed to flower from her waist. It started as a bold scarlet and followed the same pattern as Adrien's tie, slowly turning black. Her hair was tied up in an elegant bun and the black mask that adorned her face made her eyes sparkle and her blush prominent.

Adrien, to say the least, was blown away. She was... beautiful.

As she reached the bottom of the staircase, she gave a little spin. The back of he dress was a little saucy, the cut dipping to showcase her back, but otherwise, the dress was stunning.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked, a shy smile across her cheeks.

Adrien was trying to muster up some words, but he couldn't. He really couldn't. However, thanks to the girls, he was saved from saying anything. The two flitted around her, showering her with comments as she thanked them bashfully.

After a couple more moments of fawning over Marinette's dress, she linked her arm with Adrien's. "You ready to go?"

Adrien nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Operation "Crash Your Own Family's Masquerade Party" was a go.   


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay... my medical program has been coming to a close and I've been so busy!! But I'm about to start my externship July 2 and I'll be more available!! 
> 
> Meaning more updates!! Yay!!

There was… a lot of people, to say the least. And even with their masks, Adrien and Marinette were still recognizable.

Everyone complimented Marinette on her dress and even the big labels here too. Internally, Marinette was freaking out, but she had to keep her cool façade as she conversed with others.

Adrien was with Lila and the others, partaking in fruit juice poured into champagne glasses.

“Where is he?” Alya asked, sighing softly and tucking her phone into the secret pockets of her dress.

“Who?” Adrien questioned.

Alya gave him a deadpanned look. “You know who,” she muttered, being slightly wary of Lila who wasn’t  _in_  on their plan.

“Maybe he's just fashionably late.” Chloé suggested.

Nino snorted. “Wouldn’t surprise me.”

“Although I am suddenly intrigued by your word choice, Chlo,” Adrien smiled at her. “What was it?  _Fashionably_  late?”

Chloé rolled her eyes as she recalled the argument they had at the Dupain-Cheng bakery the other day. “Ugh, I take it back. He's going to be tacky for thinking he's ‘fashionably’ late.” She used air quotes to emphasize her sarcasm.

They continued to joke and bicker among themselves, which eventually led Lila to groan and leave, sparing Adrien a single glance. That was his cue.

They were to meet in Adrien’s bedroom, Lila arriving first, followed by Adrien approximately five to ten minutes later. Make it less suspicious about their disappearance. As Adrien arrived into his bedroom, Plagg slipped out of his inner pocket and stretched.

“You got any camembert?”

“It’s a classy party, Plagg, we aren’t going to serve stinky cheese.”

Plagg scoffed. “I’ll have you know that camembert is one of the finest cheeses that only people with refined tastes can appreciate!”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Please,”

“I forget you humans are savages now-a-days.” Plagg groaned lightly. “Maybe it’s time for another plague.”

“I don’t think so, kitty cat.” Lila held out a wedge of camembert with one of those fancy little snack forks. “You kwamis really have strange tastes.”

Plagg went flying over, putting his love of cheese over his insecurities of Lila. “No, you humans just don’t know how to appreciate a good meal.” He huffed, before eating the wedge in one bite.

Lila snorted before she gave Trixx his own snack. As soon as they got their fill, they transformed.

Volpina was able to cast her illusions of Lila and Adrien. She was going to attempt to swing her flute through Adrien to see how stable the illusions were when Chat Noir stepped in and stopped her.

“Hey, don’t hit me!” Chat whined.

“Oh, come on, it’s just a clone, you won’t feel a thing.” Volpina sang.

“It’s still going to hurt me,” whined Adrien.

“With the swing she was about to take, it was definitely going to hurt.” Lila whispered with a smile.

“Alright, alright, enough with the flute hitting, you two,” Chat Noir pushed Volpina’s flute away, grabbing the attention of Adrien and Lila. “Go mingle. Eye me with caution when I appear.”

They both gave a nod, but Adrien gave something of a wolf whistle. “Wow, Marinette did great.”

Chat hadn’t even realized that his clothes changed. It was almost as if he wasn’t in his leather clad suit anymore. There was a green button up dress shirt tucked under an onyx vest. His bell rested where a tie would, his tail peeking out of some matching black slacks. His sleeves were rolled up and he had elbow high leather gloves that had claws much like his regular attire.

“Not bad, I guess.” Lila shrugged lightly.

“ _Marinette designed the whole thing. I picked up her design and made a couple modifications in the case we need to run away, but she did great._ ” Plagg commented.

“Plagg said that this is all Marinette’s work. Even the gloves.”

“Well, she’s a Dupain-Cheng with the skills of an Agreste, what’s to expect?” Adrien commented. “I look hot.”

“Save the cat calls for later, me. We’ve got a party to crash.”

Lila and Adrien returned to the party, Marinette and Chloé very unpleased at the fact that the two of them came back together.

Volpina stayed in Adrien’s room while Chat Noir carefully avoided cameras and guest eyes from the outside, as he slipped in through a window that was cracked open for a breeze. Chat snuck in and waited for his opportunity.

Meanwhile, Marinette was trying to come to terms that she was stood up by Chat Noir.

“Maybe he got held up. Should I text him?” Alya offered.

“As if, he doesn’t deserve to be here. How dare he stand up Marinette.” Chloé scoffed.

Marinette rubbed her forearm subconsciously. She could contact himself. He could be busy, he got caught up at home, he could be on his way, maybe there’s an akuma attack and—

The lights suddenly went out. There was a couple screams and many more gasps that ran through the guests and Marinette and her friends gathered closer together because, this didn’t seem good.

One singular spotlight turns on and on the ledge of a high window, Chat Noir has appeared.

“Ladies and gentle cats. You must forgive me for being fashionably late.” He smiled before giving a formal bow.

A hush fell over the crowed before a wave of whispers started to run throughout the crowd.

“Should we call security?”

“Where’s Gabriel?”

“Was he invited?”

“You’re late!”

All attention went to the girl who spoke up and Marinette was taking steps forward, her heels clicking loudly in the silence.

Chat’s ears flickered at the sound of her voice and he extended his baton down to the floor and slid down it, to meet Marinette.

“Sorry for being fashionably late, my princess.” He took her hand as she approached him and kissed her fingers.

“You’re tacky and late,” she grumbled, trying to keep her composure.

“Had to come in with a bang, you know? Steal the show?”

Marinette rolled her eyes as he winked.

More hushed whispers filled the hall and the lights flickered back on and everyone looked at each other. That was until the rest of the group went to join Chat Noir.

“Way to make an entrance.” Alya nudged him.

“Gotta please a crowd, y'know?” He shrugged lightly.

“I told you he’s tacky.” Chloé shook her head lightly.

“Admit it, you like me,” Chat cooed.

“Ridiculous.” Chloé flipped her ponytail.

“That’s Marinette’s design isn’t it?” Fake Adrien spoke up.

“All my clothes today were created by hers truly,” he took her hand and took a couple steps back, so he could check Marinette out. “Which, I’ve got to say, princess, the title suits you so well.”

Alya gave a light squeal as Chat flirted with Marinette but she simply rolled her eyes. “Please,” Marinette scoffed. “Flattery will get you nowhere. But, it may take you down the hall to look at your outfit.” She took his hand and tugged him away, far enough where there wasn’t peering eyes or nosy friends.

Chat looked down at her as she pulled them to a stop. “You okay?” He asked softly, touching her arm lightly.

“What do you think?” She asked, not meeting his gaze. “About your outfit?”

He was a little confused at first, but he smiled lightly. “I love it. I wasn't expecting you to be so serious in designing an outfit for me,” he stepped closer, a hand going to her back. “I wasn’t expecting you to look so gorgeous either.” His hand trailed down to follow the plunge of the back of her dress.

Marinette shivered, and she arched her back against the cool leather nail that traced down the plunge, which put her up against Chat. Despite her blush, she really tried hard to keep her composure. “Oh, be quiet,” she murmured, putting her hands to his chest to push away.

“Why?” He purred. “You’re stunning, gorgeous and this plunge? Saucy.” He held her against him, a nail still tracing figures onto her lower bare back.

“Chat,” Marinette gasped. “Quit.” She tried, looking up at him for the first time since they’ve been here.

And boy, was that a mistake.

His eyes were warm and half-lidded, a playful smirk on his stupid face. She hated how attracted she was to this dummy because next thing she knew, she was pulling him down to kiss her.

And the kiss wasn’t as soft or sweet as their previous ones. This one was much more heated with Marinette propped up against the wall, Marinette cupping his cheeks as Chat held her up with her legs half wrapped around his waist.

Marinette wasn’t sure where this sudden need came from, but it was bubbling deep within her and it just overflowed. Maybe it was because they hadn’t seen each other in a while, or they were both in masks, or maybe just seeing each other dressed so nicely that just pushed them over the edge a little.

They pulled away for air and Marinette was already leaning back in after a couple breaths, but Chat put up a clawed finger to her lips, stopping her momentarily.

“Ah, ah, slow down, princess,” he murmured softly. “Let’s save this for later, yes? If flattery gets me nowhere, I hope it can take me to the dance floor. Can I have this dance?” He asked, letting her down slowly so she can regain her balance. Once she managed to gather her footing, he pulled away and gave a formal bow.

Marinette panted softly, and she pouted, watching him for a moment. Chat looked up at her from his bow and he gave a cat like smile, which made her roll her eyes. She gave a curtsey and offered her hand to him.

Chat took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. The crowd separated as they walked, until they made it to the center of the dance floor. There, Chat took one hand and put the other to her waist, while Marinette’s free hand went to his shoulder.

“Chat, do you know how to dance?” Marinette asked, suddenly aware that all eyes were on them at this high standard Agreste event.

“We’ll find out together, won’t we?” He smirked.

“Chat–”

“Conductor, if you please,” Chat called.

There was a shuffle of paper and soon, a soft waltz was filling the hall.

Chat Noir met Marinette’s gaze and he took a step back, Marinette following. It was bit cautious at first, but she grew more confident in Chat leading and she followed along seamlessly.

“Color me impressed, the stray can dance.” Marinette teased.

“It’s actually why I was late,” he chuckles. “I was learning all the basic steps to waltz all day. After I turn you, I flip you over and spin you in the air, right?” He said with the most serious expression.

“Chat, no—”

“I’m kidding,” He sang as she hit his chest playfully.

The two of them were so caught up in their own dancing that they didn’t notice that more people had joined them on the dance floor. Alya and Nino, Chloé and Adrien, and several other couples. However, it was like there was an invisible ring around Marinette and Chat, nobody wanted to get close.

Even then, more people were beginning to join them on the dance floor. The longer they danced though, the most curious Marinette thought that it was just going so casually.

No security? No police? No cameras?

“Phones have been confiscated at entry.” Adrien came by as he danced with Chloé.

“Also, Alya killed the wifi signal, so those who did have their phones, wouldn’t be able to send out a call.” Chloé added.

“You can only imagine how terrible Alya feels.” Adrien chuckled.

“I’m  _dying_ ,” Alya spun around with Nino.

They all laughed.

Marinette was mostly worried about her father. She knew that he was upstairs meeting with Rossi and other individuals and they had a very strict “do not disturb” policy placed on the meeting.

Still, they were all enjoying themselves, dancing in their own bubble.

Marinette’s hand went from around his shoulder to around his neck. “I’m surprised at how good you are at dancing,” she sang softly.

“I can’t get over how beautiful you look,” Chat hummed.

Marinette blushed and looked away. “O-Oh, be quiet.” She muttered.

Chat chuckled lightly and cupped her chin, making her look up at him. “Make me,” he cooed lightly.

Marinette grumbled, and she was about to reach up and kiss again, when the doors to the dance hall opened up.

The orchestra stopped, and a chill went over the crowed. Especially through Chat Noir and Marinette.

“Marinette Agreste!”

She flinched, and she tried to pull away from Chat, but he held her hand tightly and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

The crowed parted for Gabriel as it had for Chat and he stopped a couple feet in front of them. Gabriel’s eyes scrutinized Chat, what he was wearing and the fact that his hand was intertwined with Marinette’s.

“What have you done to my daughter?” He demanded from Chat.

“Papa–”

Gabriel raises his hand to quickly silence Marinette. She was quick to quiet down and looked down to her feet.

“I’ve done nothing. She told me about the ball and I decided to attend as her date.” He was standing up against his own father. He was a little afraid, if he was honest, but Plagg wouldn’t let him stand down.

“She  _told_  you. Marinette, I told you not to speak to him, you told me you didn’t–”

Chat stepped protectively in front of Marinette, interrupting Gabriel and making him step back. “When you threaten your daughter the way you do, it makes sense that she hides things from you.”

Gabriel was  _fuming_. He started to take threatening steps forward but Chat stopped him, extending his baton to Gabriel’s chest.

“Don’t take another step.” Chat could feel Marinette’s hand clutching at his shirt.

“How dare you.” Gabriel spat, swatting at Chat’s baton. “How dare you barge into my life, my daughter’s life and speak as if you know everything.”

“Your daughter, sir, is my red string of fate. She is the one that the gods have undeniably tied to me to and I will not keep away.” He spoke.

Many gasps filled the room, especially from Alya and Chloé.

“How  _dare_  you claim that you are my daughter’s red string, you low-life–”

“Father, stop it!” Marinette spoke up. “I won’t let you speak so lowly of him like that!” She came to stand next to Chat Noir, their fingers still tightly intertwined.

Gabriel was stunned. Speechless,  _seething_. His fists clenched and he glares at them. “I worked so hard to get to where I am. I have worked so hard to have what I have. You turned everything I created against me.”

“Everything you created?”

“I made this world so I could make you the bad guy. I am supposed to be the one on top. I created this world so I can reach my happiness!” He shouted.

“ _Back up, Adrien_ ,” Plagg warned.

“You… You’re Papillon…”

“The Miraculous of Destruction, it belongs to me. Hand it over, now.”

Chat started to back up, pulling Marinette with him.

“Nooro, transform me.” Violet butterflies surrounded Gabriel and when they dispersed, Papillon was standing in his place. “I create this world and I’m not going to let a child like you ruin that for me.” His hands clenched his cane tightly and he hit the ground with it.

It felt like time slowed down and dragged on.

Gabriel Agreste was… Papillon?

“Father?”

“Papa?”

Papillon’s gaze settled upon Chat Noir. “What did you just call me?”

All eyes turned to Chat and it registered in Marinette just  _what_  he said.

“Chat?”

“Nathalie, put the house on lockdown!” Papillon called. “Everyone, capture that cat.” He ordered.

“ _Time to go, kiddo_.” Plagg hissed.

Chat Noir turned to Marinette and swooped her up into his arms before jumping up to that open window. He was about to jump out when iron bars slid down the available space.

“Shit,” he muttered.

“My window,” Marinette suggested, her arms tight around Chat’s neck.

He nodded and jumped across the ball room. The crowd has spread to the sides, terrified and confused at the sudden revelation that Paris’ famed designer was the city’s good guy. Good guy? Villain?

Purple butterflies spread all around the ballroom and some landed on a couple of the party guests. The conductor was swirled up in a gust of wind and was revealed with Greek robes and his baton creating wind. Mlle. Needle made an unfortunate return and other guests were turned into akuma as well. An old-time joker with a jester’s hat and all, a manic medic with a too many syringes, a little girl who turned into a little fairy. Too many to keep track of.

As Chat jumped through the house, more and more akuma appeared. Even Nathalie, her hair red in flames and the gold tipped pen she usually carried with her became a whip.

They finally made it to Marinette’s room and they slammed the door, putting Marinette down before he began to pace. Chat was on the edge of losing it. His father…. His  _father_  is Papillon. His father has been the one who was terrorizing Paris and causing harm to his friends… Why…  _Why_ …

“Chat,” His attention was taken away from his thoughts and he snapped to her. Her face was covered in worry as she stepped closer. “Breathe.” She came to stand before him, her hands coming up.

Chat didn’t know what she was doing, but he flinched and took a step back.

Marinette shushed him gently and took a step closer, her hands coming up to his. Which he didn’t realize were tugging at his hair harshly and he was nearly at the point of hyperventilation. She brought his hands down and thought a little, bringing his hands to her hips and took another step closer.

“Breathe,” she spoke softly. “Focus on me.” Her hands cupped his face. Chat’s claws dug into Marinette’s waist and she gasped lightly. “Chat,” she scolded.

There was darkness. Rage, rancor, sadness. There was so much going through his head that he was starting to lose it. He couldn’t hear Plagg, who was so desperately trying to call out to him.

“Marinette,” he whispered. His voice was broken and shaking, and sobs threatened to slip through.

“I’m here, kitty,” she whispered back, leaning up and pressing her lips into his. The action was soft and made Chat stiffen, but then he started moving.

Everything was like a bad dream. Thoughts ran like an overflowing fountain that he was drowning under. He tried to turn the fountain off, but he couldn’t. Until Marinette’s lips were on his. The fountain stopped running and she held a warmth that his cold heart desired. He tugged her closer, right up against him and one hand came up to cup the back of her neck, deepening the kiss.

It was sudden, but Marinette melted into it. It was heated and desperate and they would have lost themselves into the moment had there not been a banging on Marinette’s door.

“To be continued,” he whispered, before he swept her off her feet again and headed to her window. The windows were barred, and he was just about to summon his cataclysm when the bars lifted.

The security system was turned off.

Chat didn’t question it, but simply jumped out of the window and into the Parisian sky.

Marinette clung onto Chat, slowly watching as his suit slowly turned back to normal before she turned to the skies. The feeling of flying through the sky was familiar and the feeling of running away like this was a little too familiar than she liked. “What are we going to do, Chat? Go hide at the bakery?”

He shook his head. “He knows who you are. If my… If Gabriel really is the one who created this world,” he  _still_  couldn’t wrap his head around that— “Then he knows you are the daughter of the Dupain-Chengs. That’s the last place we should go.”

Marinette’s grip tightened around his neck. “I… I’m  _what_?” If she had the power, she would stop Chat right now and get him to explain what hell he meant. But stopping in the middle of the Parisian sky while you were possibly being tailed wasn’t necessarily a good idea.

“We’re… We’re almost there.” He murmured.

It was another series of rooftops and Chat jumped down into a dark alleyway that lead to Master Fu’s place. Before his hand could even touch the door knob, it creaked open, much like it did, long ago.

Chat set Marinette down and ushered her in. As he stepped in after her, he looked around him and behind in the case they were being followed…

The wind blew, eerily silent.

“It’s the calm before the storm.”

Both Chat Noir and Marinette yelped, looking down at the shorter, aged man who was staring out the window beside them. Marinette clutched Chat’s sleeve. In all reality, she didn’t want to be here. She wanted to be… home? What was home though?

Because it certainly didn’t seem to be the Agreste household.

The old man looked up at Marinette and smiled fondly. “I’m glad to see you’re doing well, Marinette.”

Marinette’s grip on Chat’s arm tightened, but if she was brought here and this old man knew her by name… he should be trusted, right? “Physically, yes.” She replied, loosening her grip from Chat’s sleeve.

He hummed thoughtfully. “I’m assuming Chat Noir has revealed things to you that might make you apprehensive but do trust the boy. Everything he does is for you.” The man turns and starts to walk further inside. “Please, come in.”

Chat tried to take Marinette’s waist and usher her forward, but she took a step away and continued after Master Fu.

They were lead to the living room, where it was open to the garden. The lush carpet muted Marinette’s heels and Fu motioned for them to sit down so he could offer them the tea he has prepared. They sat on two cushions, Marinette’s gaze looking at everything but Chat Noir.

“Mari? Are… You okay?” He asked, reached a hand over to her elbow but she slowly moved her arm away.

“Chat, you…” She wrapped her arms around herself. “You know about… About me.” She spoke.

There was… What was it? Fear? Betrayal? Emotional pain? Chat Noir knew things about her that she didn’t know. Things that he knew and lied to her about.

“I do.” Her murmured.

Her hand gripped at her sleeve. “What do you know?” She asked quietly.

Chat remained silent for a little. “Everything. Most things. I know most of your life from when… Well, when I first met you.”

“In this world?” She asked suddenly. “Or the… the  _real_  world?”

“The real world.” Chat replied. “Marinette, I… I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

Marinette’s breath hitched. “O-Oh?” She whispered, her fingers tightening.

Chat took a deep breath. “You… You’re Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You were the daughter of Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng. You had no ties to the Agreste family.” Well, not really. “But we were dating.”

She kept silent. “I, Marinette,” she swallowed. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng was dating Chat Noir?” She questioned.

Chat shook his head. “No, you– we– you were dating my civilian counterpart.” He looked down at his lap, fiddling with his tail.

“Did I know you were Chat Noir?”

“No.”

“Who… Who are you?”

There was a long silence.

“Plagg.” A green light filled the room and Plagg was resting in Adrien’s hands.

Marinette wanted to look. She wanted to see who it was, but her heart was hammering in her throat. Her palms were sweaty, and she moved the fabric of her dress around, so she could wipe away the sweat on her thighs.

“Marinette,” he spoke up, turning slightly to face her. “Look at me.”

She stared down at her hands, gripping at her dress. She was really freaking out about what he revealed. She was torn away from her family. As to how that happened, she didn’t know, and those details were all so blurry to her.

“Did.. Did you know that Papa—” She stopped. “Did you know that… Gabriel was Papillon?”

Adrien pursed his lips. “No, I…” He inhales deeply. “This is news to me.” He murmured.

Marinette looked up, letting out a shaky sigh. She stared up at the ceiling before she looked over to him.

She knew. The moment he said what he did at the ballroom, she knew. She just didn’t want to believe it.

“Adrien.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work and wanna show more support? Well guess what I made? Buy me a ko-fi! ♡https://ko-fi.com/sailortwilightt


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! I've been a little bit busy with my externship, but good news, I've been hired off of it and I'm graduating the program soon! Yay me!

“Adrien.”

Seeing him here, beside her, threw her for a loop.

This was… her brother? The person she quote, grew up with, unquote. The person she treasured with all her heart, her best friend.

This was the idiot who put himself in danger, got himself hurt, which hurt her in the process, by the way.

This was the idiot that scared her to death, harassed her at one point and… the person she kissed and cuddled.

“What…” Adrien cleared his throat lightly. “What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” He joked.

She stared at him, before reaching over and removing his mask. Then her hands went up to his hair and tussled it right way and… there he was. Yeah, this was her idiot cat.

Marinette couldn’t help but smile because… good lord, Adrien was Chat Noir. Adrien, in a world where they weren’t siblings, were dating. Which was a weird thought to process, but now she was slowly coming to term with it.

She touched his face gently, because of all the times he put himself at risk, and how hard it must have been to keep this secret. Adrien allowed all the touches. Until she hit his shoulder.

“Ow! Mari?” He cried.

“You absolute! Idiot! I’ve been so worried about you as Adrien, then Chat Noir, and you’ve gotten hurt!” Despite saying that, she hit him again. “You’re thoughtless! Reckless!”

Adrien tried to shield himself from her hits, but he wasn’t doing too well. “M-Mari, c’mon, it’s a part of the job description!”

“The job description includes Ladybug, doesn’t it? Don’t! Be! So reckless!”

“Now, now children, don’t fight.” Fu came back and set down two steamy teacups in front of them. The man sat across from them and he had his own mug, taking a careful sip. “But Adrien, you’ve forgotten the most important part.”

Marinette had settled back in her seat, but her head snapped to Adrien as Fu said he missed something. “What more are you hiding from me?”

Adrien rose his hands up defensively. “Well, I… Might have lied to you about Ladybug.” He chuckles lightly.

“Lied? About what?”

“Well, you know how I said that in the real world, you  _weren’t_  Ladybug?”

There was a silence before Marinette started to hit him again. “You… freaking… idiot.”

Adrien tried to shield himself again, until an orange colored rod came between them.

“Not that I mind too much, but I need my partner to be in one piece for this final battle.” Volpina came in from the garden, her flute stopping Marinette’s blows.

“Volpina!” Adrien was grateful that she stopped Marinette’s hits.

“Lila, I’m glad you were able to join us safely.” Master Fu had already set down another teacup for her.

Marinette looked over at the vixen, holding back any indignant huffs or crass comments. “You’re Volpina?”

Lila dropped the transformation and she was back in her dress, taking her mask off. “Yours truly.” She sang.

“So… You coming from Italy to make a contract with our fa—” Marinette stopped and cleared her throat. “With, with Gabriel, was that planned or was that a coincidence?” She questioned, glancing over at Adrien at the mention of his father’s name.

“She was summoned per request of Adrien.” Master Fu supplied.

Marinette looked back to Lila, eyeing the necklace on her neck. “Why….” She turned to look at Fu, settling back in her seat. “Why was Gabriel given a miraculous?”

The old man took a long drink from his still steaming tea, letting out a slow, long sigh. “The city of Paris had two heroes before Ladybug and Chat Noir. The two helped with minor crime around the city. Le Paon and Papillon.”

“Peacock?” Marinette asked.

Fu nodded. “The Miraculous of Champions and the Miraculous of Veracity. There were two before you.”

“But why Gabriel?” Marinette questioned.

“Like the two of you when you received your miraculous, Gabriel had the desire to help. Not so long ago, he was in the same position you two had been and I granted him the Miraculous of Veracity.”

“The Miraculous of Veracity? Then that means he didn’t have the Miraculous of Champions to being with.” Lila stated.

Fu nodded once more. “The Miraculous of Champions was held by his partner, a young, aspiring actress.”

“Did Gabriel take her miraculous as well?” Adrien spoke up after all this time.

“No,” Fu started. “In fact, they were very good partners. The two of them were good for each other. So much, they revealed their identities to each other.”

“And then what?” Adrien pressed.

“They started a family and had a son.”

Adrien’s breath hitched. He was leaning forward, bracing himself against his knees, but now leaned back. “You mean,” he shook his head in slight disbelief. “You mean, my… my mama was a miraculous holder?”

“Yes.”

“Then what happened?” He demanded. “How did my father get his hands on her miraculous! How,  _what_  did my father do to her!” His fist hit the carpeted floor with a dull thud and he was panting.

Marinette went to him, putting her hands on his shoulders as he hung his head. “Adrien,” she murmured softly.

“I cannot say what happened to your mother… Nor do I understand why your mother left behind her miraculous before returning it to me. Your father has been abusing the power of the Miraculous of Champions and I have had no way to claim either miraculous back.” The older man sighs. “Now, it’s just a matter of keeping the Miraculous of Destruction away from him.”

Marinette was trying to soothe Adrien, when she looked up at Master Fu. “What happens if Gabriel is to get Adrien’s miraculous?”

“When the Miraculous of Creation and Destruction are combined… The user is granted an unstoppable form. However, their power is only extended to ask for one wish… And whatever wish that is, no matter what they ask, it will be granted.”

“But isn’t that what basically happened here?” Lila asked.

“Not exactly. With the Miraculous of Creation only, he was able to combine a little bit of power from the Miraculous of Champions and only managed to create an alternate universe. The red strings of fate are a force of nature that is not to be messed with. However, together, they can alter fate itself.” He explained.

“What could Gabriel Agreste want? He’s the most famous fashion designer of all of Paris? What is there that he could  _not_  get?” Lila questioned.

Marinette looked back down at Adrien. “Emilie Agreste.” She answered softly.

Lila straightened. “Emilie… You mean, Mrs. Agreste?”

Marinette nodded. “Even with me in the world, I was adopted to… ‘replace’ Emilie. But the love for a child cannot replace the love of a partner.”

Adrien’s hand intertwined with Marinette’s. “Marinette, what if… What if I give him my miraculous? I could… I could have my mama back.” He whispered, looking up at her.

“If you bring back someone from death, or missing… Bringing someone back will alter reality. Fate itself will become misconstrued. Reality can be altered far beyond than just bringing your mother back, Adrien.”

Marinette looked back down to Adrien and it was almost like… looking at a whole different person. His eyes were full with unshed tears and his judgement was gone. “Adrien…”

“Mari, we… we can get my mama, no,  _our_  mama.” He whispered, his voice shaking slightly.

She smiled softly… sadly, as she shook her head. “You, of all people, know that Emilie is not my mother, Adrien. My real parents are Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng.” She explained quietly.

Adrien shook his head, in a manner too quickly, too desperately, trying to avoid the truth. “The four of us… we, w-we can be a family. Together. All of us.” His voice cracked. Denial.

Marinette’s breath trembled as tears started to trickle down Adrien’s cheeks. “Adrien,” she whispered, cupping his cheeks and wiping away at his tears. “Adrien,  _please_ , snap out of it.”

“His heart has been clouded.” Marinette looked down to the source of the voice. Plagg was resting in Adrien’s lap, his ears drooped and his eyes cast down. He floated up after a while, looking at Marinette. “I’ve lost him.”

Marinette reached out and the dejected kitten curled into her palm. She brought the kitten to her chest while her other hand was being tugged towards Adrien’s chest.

“Mari, please…” The boy let go of her hand and looked down at his hands. He slipped the ring off his finger, and he took Marinette’s hand, placing it in the middle of her hand. “Here, take this. Take the ring and take it to my father. He… He will fix everything.”

Marinette gasped as the cool metal touched her hand. Adrien pushed her fingers to close around the ring and lead her closed hand to her lap.

Plagg whimpered in Marinette’s other hand, expecting to be sucked into the ring in any given moment.

“Adrien,” Lila slapped her palm onto the tatami before them. “Snap out of it! Thousands of akuma are going to sprout if we don’t do something about this!”

Adrien shook his head, patting Marinette’s knee. “N-No, Mari… Mari is going to take the miraculous to… to my father, and things will get better.

Master Fu came forward now, putting an arm on Adrien's shoulder. “Adrien is in no condition to hold a miraculous.” He helped Adrien stand, a boy who had been torn down the mentality of a child, sniffling softly. Fu turned to Marinette, holding a withered hand to her. “The poor boy has been through so much. I’ll take the Miraculous and put it somewhere safe.”

Marinette looked at his hand then opened her hand that held the ring. The cool, silver ring that sat in her palm, then at the kwami with flattened ears in her other. “Master Fu,” she started softly. “I’m sorry, but I think I’m going to hold onto this.”

“Fate cannot be messed with, Marinette. If Gabriel is to get his hands on that Miraculous, the concept of time will become misconstrued!” Fu said, stretching his hand out to her to reiterate the idea of Marinette handing it over.

“Marinette, please.” Adrien begged quietly.

Marinette rose Plagg up and he started to float as she looked down at the ring. “Sorry, Adrien,” she replied, slipping the ring onto her left middle finger. “I won’t be giving the Miraculous to Gabriel. Master Fu, I think I’m going to hold onto the ring for a while.” She looked up at Plagg, who was looking at her curiously.

“The Miraculous of Creation isn’t the as the Miraculous of Destruction,” Plagg explained. “By accepting my power, you’re going to allow a dark shadow into your heart.”

Marinette stared at the kitten as he touched the ring on her finger. “I don’t think it’s something I can’t handle.”

He looked up at her. “All you’ve got to say is my name and ‘transform me’.”

Marinette didn’t know his name, but something in her mind called out for the small kwami. “Plagg, transform me.”

A green light shrouded Marinette. The skirt of her dress started to burn slowly from the bottom, until it was knee length. The rest of her dress turned black, her heels turning into black knee high boots. Her lace sleeves slowly turned black, the golden ladybugs trailing down her sleeves until they reached her palm. There, the last golden ladybug crittered over to the other side of her hand, and to the ring.

The ring shimmered and a leather surrounded her hand in a familiar glove Marinette had come to know.

Her hair fell out of it’s elegant bun and black faux leather ears were perched at the top of her head, the live-like tail swishing under the shorter skirt of her dress.

Marinette checked herself out, from the boots to the ears that twitched lightly at her hair. “I’m like Chat Noir but... female.”

“Chatte Noire, if you will,” Lila commented. “No offense, yours is so much more cooler than Adrien’s.”

Marinette turned to Adrien, who was looking at her, a little in admiration but also in sadness. “Marinette…”

“I’m sorry, Adrien. I promise I will make things better.” She stepped towards him and hugged him.

Adrien hugged her back and Marinette could feel the desperation in him when he squeeze her. “Promise?” He whimpered.

She nodded. “I promise.” She whispered back.

Adrien nodded and he slowly pulled away by Fu until a flash of orange light made her turn away. She was greeted by the Volpina of long ago, but it’s not like Marinette could remember.

“So, she reached behind her to grab the baton that was strapped into a belt hook of her dress. The baton expanded and she naturally spun it in her hand. “What’s the plan?” Chatte Noire questioned.

Volpina stepped into the garden, the building opened up to reveal a blackened sky. She jumps onto the roof and Chatte follows. “We go away, as far as we can from here. To avoid any leads to Adrien or the old man.”

The two nod and start to run across the Parisian skies.

The sensation of gliding through the air all by herself felt so strange, but familiar. The wind whipped through her hair, and the skirt made jumping through the air unconventional, but magic seemed to keep it down.

They kept jumping across the skies when a stronger gust of wind blew. Chatte Noire tucked her baton into one of the shingles to anchor herself down. Volpina wasn’t as quick to react, but Chatte Noire wrapped a quick arm around her waist and brought her down.

When the wind settled, Chatte let her go and Volpina looked down at her. “Wow, not so bad, cat.” 

“I can’t let you get swept up by your own ego, now can I?” She smiled as Volpina’s semi-appreciative gaze turned into a glare.

“Ugh. I’ll take Adrien’s lame cat puns now, please.” She stood now, dusting herself off.

“What’s wrong  _purr_ incess? Can’t handle the truth?” Chatte blinked and then she groaned. “Plagg, does this ring come programmed with puns, this is  _terrible_.”

She couldn’t see the kwami, but she could hear him laughing in her head. " _The Agreste line is very strange. You’ve been around it for too long, that’s alllll you._ ” He sang.

Chatte groaned lightly and then her attention was turned to a man standing at the end of the building they were on.

A blonde man, dressed in a Greek styled robe with a white, swirly baton in his hand. On his shoulder was a golden medal that tied his robes together and on his face was a cloud shaped mask. “I am the Wind Waker, controller of the winds! By the power granted by Papillon, I will collect the Miraculous of Destruction!”

“Good luck with that!” Volpina replies, playing a tune of her flute. After she finished, a plume of orange smoke covered them.

When the smoke cleared, Chatte could see multiple copies of the two of them. Amidst all of the, Volpina grabbed Chatte’s hand and pulled her to a different direction.

“C’mon, let’s go.” She whispered.

The other clones did the same as Volpina did, some of the other clones even taunted the Wind Waker and headed towards different direction.

Chatte looked back as they escaped, noticing the clones going everywhere, across the city of Paris. “So that’s how you managed to make the Adrien back at the ball?”

“So you know how to connect the dots, Chatte, I’m proud.” She mused.

Chatte rolled her eyes. “I don’t know how he puts up with you.”

“ _His heart of gold was a force to be reckoned with_.” Plagg commented.

Chatte hummed, unimpressed. She knew more than well that Adrien had a sweet and golden heart, a patience that she never did when it came to a lot of things.

They continued to run, when they were greeted by another akuma.

“Looks like you ladies got caught! It’s time I roll an attack with advantage!” It was the Keeper.

“Oh no, not this nerd.” Volpina sighed.

“Hey!” The Keeper’s glasses shine as he adjusts them on the bridge of his nose. “I’ll have you know, Dungeons and Dragons is very  _in_  these days.

“Preach it to a different choir, dude.” Volpina was about to jump up to attack, when Chatte’s baton extended forward and into the Keeper’s robes. As it came back, a small velvet back was hooded onto the baton and soon in Chatte’s hands.

“Hey!” They both cried.

“You can’t just steal my attack from under me!” Volpina whined.

“It’s called being ‘smart, not rash’.” Chatte spun the velvet bag, dice clicking inside of it. “Can’t make rolls without die, now can you?” She asked the Keeper.

The Keeper gasped, and he was patting at his pockets. “Hey, that’s no fair!”

She smiled and tucked the bag into her belt. “Sorry, but better luck next time. I do have one question though, why are you a back again?”

“Gosh, that’s so lame. Come on, we have no time to sit and chat!” She started to run past the Keeper, Chatte following behind. “I could have had it! I was handling it!” She called back to the black cat.

“You don’t want to expend all your energy with one akuma.” Chatte called back. “If you waste all your energy with one, you’re going to be burned out before we–”

There was a purple flash that tackled Chatte and sent her rolling across the rooftop. Shingles went flying in the air as she rolled, the air that was forced out of her lungs leaving her cold and aching.

Chatte tried to stop, grasping at any shingles but she couldn’t. She continued to roll until she rolled over the end of the roof. She gasped – and it hurt – but her reflexes allowed her to grab onto the edge and stop herself from falling.

“Oh my god,” she panted, looking down at the five-story tall fall. “Plagg, do all cats land on their feet?”

“ _Uh_ … I  _do_.”

“Not helpful.” Chatte took shaky breaths and tried to get her footing on a windowsill. It took a minute and after almost slipping, she managed to flip herself onto the rooftop again, meeting with her attacker.

She was wearing dark purple, with white on her feet and hands to resemble boots and gloves. On her chest was a white symbol that resembled an internet signal.

The more Chatte looked at her, the more familiar she looked. Her eyes, her hairstyle… “Alya?” Chatte asked, one of her arms wrapping around her sore side.

“The name’s Lady Wifi, and…” She trailed off, eyeing Chatte over. “Wait a minute, you’re not Chat Noir.”

“A good observation.” Volpina said, going to Chatte. “You okay?”

“That’s not Chat Noir.” Lady Wifi repeated to herself.

Chatte nodded to Volpina, trying to catch her breath. “Alya, what happened? Why did you get akumatized?”

“I’m not Alya! I’m Lady Wifi! And I’m supposed to get the Miraculous of Destruction from Chat Noir.”

“Well, meet Chatte Noire, the genderbent version of Chat Noir.” Volpina motioned to Chatte.

“Don’t,” Chatte sighed.

“Well, if you have the Miraculous of Destruction, I’ll be taking it!” Lady Wifi prepared to attack again, but a voice stopped them.

“Hey, duck.”

Chatte and Volpjna didn’t know who it was but they instinctively ducked and blue sparkling powder exploded into a big cloud, enshrouding Lady Wifi.

Lady Wifi was obscured by the dust momentarily, her coughs audible as she tried to fan away the dust. As the dust dispersed, Volpina and Chatte stood, seeing how Lady Wifi was highlighted by a soft blue tinge.

“What… What’s going on?” Lady Wifi asked as she looked down at herself, then looked up at the two heroines in front of her. “Volpina? Uh… Female Chat Noir?”

“Alya, what happened? Why were you akumatized?” Chatte asked.

Lady Wifi gasped, looking down at herself. “What? This is my akumatized self! Dude, I  _need_  to take a picture–”

“Alya!” Chatte snapped her fingers to get her attention from taking a selfie. “What happened?”

“Well, uh, I saw how Chat Noir and Marinette were facing Papillon, then butterflies went everywhere. And then…” She puts a hand to her head. “I saw an akuma come and I tried to run away. I wasn’t feeling any anger or anything, but… he told me that I could be the best blogger ever if I helped him get the biggest scoop of my  _life_.”

“A big scoop of shit,”

“Volpina, please.” Chatte put her hand up. “So then what?”

“Well, I agreed and next thing I knew, I, uh… Well, I’m here.”

“What’s going on though? Why are you so… lucid? Usually akumas suppress the real person.” Chatte spoke.

“That would be my doing.” A voice spoke from behind them.

The three of them looked to the source of the voice. Standing up on a higher ledge was a woman in a royal blue suit. She spun an oversized hand fan of various colors and then snapped it to her back, the fan settling down to look like an oversized coattail of her jacket, which gave it the appearance of a tail.

“Ladies, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Originally Papillon, you may call me… Paon Bleu.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? :) I'll be working on my fics more often now so look forward to the end soooon!

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys wanna reach me or anything, I'm also very , very available on my twitter, which is @sailortwilightt! also, if you'd like to commission me, email me @ emilyrios20@live.com for details! Or would you like to buy me a ko-fi? https://ko-fi.com/sailortwilightt Thank youuu


End file.
